My Life
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: Sakura Kinotmoto, Emerald Star a lonely soul living in the infamous brothel. Syaoran Li the King of China, it wasn't just a matter of love, but a matter of how much their love can take [complete]
1. Chapter 1!

**_:My Life:_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to CLAMP. Miaka belongs to Fantasy Productions and Kaori belongs to EA Games.**

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okie this is going to be my first storie that I finish I promise you that. Updates I will try to get it for once a week, cant really guarantee though because matters how much time I have, and how much time I need to make sure everything flows._

_**Special Thanks: **Thanks so much Laura for fixing this chapter for mi! You were a great help! I suck at grammar - guess I'll just have to learn! Also to my bestest buddie alex! Thanks for alwyz being dere I luv ya!_

_**Summary: **Sakura gets taken in by Mr. Hiiragizawa, the owner of the brothel. At first he accepts her as his own, but his son only wants to use her. So with no where to go but to the brothel she meets the famous Prince of China, Li, Syaoran. The famous playboy. He can have everything he wants, except for the sweet and not so innocent Sakura. What will he be willing to lose for her?_

**_:Prologue:Chapter One:_**

_She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Rain was pouring down onto the silent street. It was late at night; she remembered seeing many cars in her driveway. It was weird for their part of town was silent and peaceful; barely anyone came in their neighbourhood. She should've known something big was to happen, but she was young and naïve. _

_She remembered sitting on her bed, while her father had tucked her in. "Don't worry," he said in his kind gentle voice. But the look on his face told her she should worry, but she trusted him. She trusted her father with her life. He was about to give his 6 year old daughter a kiss when a loud banging was heard._

'_This is it," the man thought sadly. His emerald eyes shown in the moonlight, his hair filled with grey because of his old age. He smiled sadly down at his daughter and ignored the banging for now. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Don't worry, Sakura," he had told her again. He rose from his seat beside her bed and walked towards the door._

_The girl was scared of all the loud noise. She hid under the covers. The old man had opened the door and the men came barging in. "Pay us now," a loud voice boomed out. "I don't have the money, please give me more time," she had heard her father pleading. She rose from her bed and looked out the doorway through a small hole curious of what was happening. She saw the man raise his hand to hit her father._

_Sakura winced at the loud noise that came when it had made contact. She saw that the leader was about to hit him again when she came running out. Tears were falling down her checks now endlessly. "Please don't hurt him!" she pleaded holding onto her father. The man was about to hit Sakura when a loud voice interrupted him. "Just take the girl, and go," was all it said. The man placed down his arm and grabbed onto Sakura roughly._

_Sakura started struggling, his grip was hurting her. Tears continued flowing down her little checks. "Please, don't take my daughter," her father had pleaded. But the man just laughed bitterly and kicked him. He grabbed Sakura with both hands while she was kicking back and forth wanting him to let go. They took her into a black car. She tried punching the man, but everyone just laughed. It was no use._

_When she entered the car a soft gentle hand stroked her hair. "Shhh," she heard a soothing voice say. "It's going to be alright," was all he said, hearing those words she calmed down. She didn't know why, but she somehow knew it was going to be alright, at least for now._

_She was silent for the entire car ride. The man who had reassured her took her hand gently and led her outside. She saw a huge mansion, it was made with yellow bricks and the garden was filled with little blue roses. "This is your new home now," he told her and led her inside. Sakura was scared at first; she wanted her dad, her house. But something about this man's voice captivated her so she followed him. _

_When she got inside she saw a little boy who was a little older than her. He had jet black hair, and little blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky, so blue and deep. "Eriol," the man said roughly. The boy bowed to his father. "This is Sakura, she's going to be living with us until she is old enough," he informed his son. Eriol seemed to understand what his father meant and nodded his head. He took his small milky white hand out towards the young girl._

_Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes shining because of all the tears, her auburn hair flowing behind her, she took his hand. He guided her up the stairs, this was her new life._

_**Chapter One**_

When she reached seventeen Sakura's life changed dramatically. She was sent to work in the brothel, owned by Eriol Hiiragizawa. She had worked there for two years now, she is now 19, and is known as the famous 'Emerald Star.' Also she had the perfect body, voice and innocence. Everyone who looked into those deep emerald pools was captivated immediately.

_**Sakura**_

She walked along the marble blue pathway towards her boss's office. Her long lean legs were exposed with her emerald green dress that barely covered anything. She stopped at his door and knocked on it softly. "Come in," she heard him say. She opened the door and nodded at the two guards who were standing by the doors. She walked towards his desk and took a seat.

"You wanted me because…?" Sakura asked pissed that she had to waste her time talking with him. She started tapping her foot on his soft blue carpet with her black laced heals. Eriol smirked, "Impatient as always I see," he said while taking out a cigar. "Just get to the point," she was getting really pissed off now, they weren't even talking about anything.

Eriol grinned and clapped his hands twice. Than out of the doorway a girl walked towards them. She had nice long legs, with a slim body. Her body was slightly tanned; she had long black hair and crimson red eyes. She had a nice fierce look on her face, but Sakura could see past it, that girl was scared shitless.

"And this is…?" Sakura asked pointing to the girl beside her. "Your new assignment," Eriol said while pointing for her to sit. "This is Mei Lin Rae, but will be now known as Ruby Stone. You will show her the ropes, and teach her to dance, sing, and please," Eriol smirked at the young girl who was whimpering under his gaze.

Sakura looked towards the black hair girl, she seemed okay. She felt sorry for her; she looked to be about 17. "Why me?" she asked Eriol while tapping her fingers on his black wood desk. "Because you're the best," he told her straight up. Sakura nodded her head, "Fine, follow me Ruby," she said while getting out of the seat and walking towards the door.

The girl nodded her head and quickly followed behind. The guards opened the door for her and they exited the room. Eriol sat back against his chair, he smiled, Sakura still listened to him, and he intended to keep it this way.

_**Mei Lin**_

She tried to keep up with the girl in front of her, but was having a lot of difficulty. Sakura stopped seeing as she reached her destination. "This is going to be your room from now on," she informed the girl and opened the door. Inside everything was white. Completely white all over.

"You have to change it yourself to match your own style," Sakura told her and than closed the door. "First lets go to my room, and I'll help you get ready for tonight," Sakura led her to her room opening the door softly. Once she was inside she shut the door.

Inside everything was a soft pink with a nice gold lining. The bed had soft red nets that was see through but gave the look of privacy. The carpet was a slightly darker pink, and all the wood seemed to shine with a little gold. There was also a balcony at the back and you could see the whole brothel from there. Mei Lin looked around in awe; her room was nothing like this.

Sakura pointed to a seat and Mei Lin quickly sat down. "Okay, Mei Lin?" Sakura asked making sure it was her name. The girl nodded not saying a word. Sakura looked at her before continuing, "Well, first the rules, you never ever use someone's real name when guest are here. Second you must show respect to those who deserve it, this includes Eriol, Tomoyo his girl friend, Kaori, Miaka, Yukito and Yue. Kaori is also known as, Gem Heart; she's been her since forever. And Miaka is known as, Crystal Heart; she's been here for as long as Kaori.

Yue has been coming to this place since forever, so you'll know him well. Yukito is our dance instructor, he's a great guy. You'll learn to love him; he treats us all like we're his little sisters."

Mei Lin nodded taking in all the information. "When will I get to meet everyone?" she wanted to know. Sakura smiled, "Tomorrow, first we need to give you a look." Sakura went to her closet and looked around when she found the perfect outfit. She took out a sleeveless red dress that would out the wearer's breasts. It was a glittery material that sparkled every time you moved.

She handed Mei Lin the dress and told her to put it on. Mei Lin quickly tore off what she had on and placed on the dress. Sakura than handed her some shoe's than led her to her dressing table. She sat her down and placed some make up on. A little cover-up and some blush to enlighten her face. She got red eye shadow and placed it on for her. Than she opened one of the drawers and took out a box. She opened it and inside was filled with different colour necklaces. She picked out a necklace that had a red diamond in the middle shaped as a circle.

Then she took out matching earrings and bracelets for her to wear. "So what you think?" Sakura asks finally finishing her look. Mei Lin looked at the full length mirror; the dress fitted her perfectly showing all of her curves. Her hair was slightly curled and bounced wherever she moved. Her red heals were laced up and the dress ended three inches under the thigh. "Wow," was all she managed to get out.

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you like it, now we're going to go shopping, for some clothes for you. And so you can design your room. After we're done all that we gotta do is show the boss." Mei Lin nodded, "Is this all for me?" she asked pointing to her outfit. "It matches you more than me, keep it," Sakura said and walked towards the door. Seeing that she wasn't following Sakura turned around and saw the girl on her bed crying softly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked while sitting down beside her. "You're the first person to show love to me," the girl admitted and continued crying. Sakura hugged her softly, "Well, you'll feel a lot of love here from all the girls. They understand how you feel, trust me. It's hard at the beginning but it gets better." Mei Lin looked up at the pair of glowing emerald eyes. "Thank you," she said wiping away her tears.

Sakura smiled and held her hand out, "So ready to go?" Mei Lin nodded and took her hand. Both headed to the mall for some shopping.

_**Eriol**_

Around midday he walked down the hallways going towards the new girl's room. He was first to inspect her look and see what he thought of it, and than she was to meet the others. He quickened his pace and stopped at her doorway. He turned the knob and entered the room.

It had a nice roomy feeling to it, the walls were painted red. The carpet was a deep blood red colour, and all the furniture had a gold lining. Eriol looked around impressed, "Come out Ruby," he called for her. Sakura walked behind Mei Lin and brought her out, wearing the same outfit as last night.

Eriol smiled impressed by Sakura's work. "Told you, you are the best," he told her. Sakura smirked back and said boldly, "Glad you like it." Eriol walked around inspecting her, "I need her ready in three days," he informed Sakura while touching Mei Lin's smooth check.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Sakura said while taking Eriol's hand off the girl. Eriol smirked and placed his hand around Sakura pulling her towards him, "Good, you don't have to work until than." Sakura sighed in relief, three days off work. Now Eriol's face was right beside hers that she could feel his breath on her, "Don't disappoint me," he told her and walked off.

Mei Lin sighed when he left and plopped on the bed. Sakura smiled, "Take a five minute break, than we gotta meet everyone kay?" Mei Lin looked at her and nodded, she was so tired. Sakura smiled and walked out of the room giving her some space.

_**Yukito**_

He looked towards the door hearing more people entering and saw his favourite student. His brown eyes shined with happiness. He quickly turned the music off and walked over. "Sakura!" he yelled well hugging her. Sakura smiled, "Yuki, this is Mei Lin, also known as Ruby Stone."

Yukito looked at her and smiled, "Gots a great figure, like you," he said while pinching Sakura's check, "So you're the new girl?" Mei Lin nodded her head, "Nice to meet you Yukito-san." Yuki nodded and led them towards the group, "Alright everyone, this is the new girl you guys have all been dying to meet," he said pointing towards Mei Lin.

Mei Lin smiled and walked towards him. "Hello," Mei Lin says while looking around the dance room, "My name is Mei Lin, or Ruby Stone." Everyone clapped for her and than a girl with short blond hair (like Sakura's was in the anime) and sky blue eyes walked up, "Kaori Kishuku, Gem Heart." Than a girl with light brown hair walked up, she had the lightest brown eyes that showed she had a great personality, "Miaka Yuki, Crystal Heart."

Afterwards three girls walked up, one with brown big tails, one with black hair, and another with reddish brown. "Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, and Rika Sasaki," the girl with brown hair said while pointing to the other girls. "We're known as the triple threat, we don't have our own special nicknames," the girl Rika told her. Mei Lin nodded when the door banged open stopping anyone from continuing.

"So this is where that little tramp ran," a bitter voice rang out. Sakura started to fume walking in front of Mei Lin, "Well least this tramp has more than that whore could ever have," she bit back coldly. A cold laugh echoed all over the room, "Tsk, tsk, don't want me telling Eriol now do you? Because you know he loves only me," she said while walking forward. She had long raven hair and amethyst eyes. Sakura flinched slightly but quickly recovered, "Eriol wouldn't do anything to his best girl."

The girl looked at her and ran her finely manicured nails through her hair, "You better watch yourself Kinomoto, I will find a way to ruin you," with that she walked away, but than turned back saying, "And that new girl, you better watch who you mess with."

Mei Lin was holding Sakura back; she looked like she wanted to pounce on her. "Who was that?" Mei Lin asked clueless. Sakura was about to answer when Kaori beat her to it, "That was Tomoyo, Eriol's girl friend. Also my best friend," with that said she followed her friends lead and walked out. "While I guess this class is over," Miaka said while smiling softly, "Will we meet again tomorrow?" Yukito nods and the rest of the girls head out.

Yukito places a hand gently on Sakura's shoulder, "Just let it go," he said softly. Sakura looked into his soft brown eyes and sighed, "Let's go Mei, get a good nights rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow," with that said she turned her heals and headed towards the door.

Okie now for lil facts that you should know!

:Ages:

Sakura: 19

Mei Lin: 17

Eriol: 21

Tomoyo: 21

Syaoran: 23

Yue: 24

Yukito: 24

Miaka: 24

Kaori: 24

Chiharu: 20

Rika: 20

Naoko: 20

Okie now the BIG facts you should know

Syaoran and Mei Lin are NOT RELATED!

Most people had joined the brothel when they were 15! So Kaori has been there for nine years.

Sakura and Touya are NOT BROTHER AND SISTER.

Yukito is gay...yes I know he was in the manga...im just confirming it.


	2. Chapter 2!

**_:My Life:_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to CLAMP or Fantasy Productions, or EA Games.**

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmm second chapter! Yea the first chapter was slightly after the prologue…yea…anyways you will get to meet the other characters in this chapter…well least most of them. -.-; Also I'm not sure about the whole S&S thing…it's most likely to happen, but I'm not really sure yet, don't have my whole storie planned out - sorrie!_

_**Thanks to: **Zeddy222 and Tamara2187! Thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot to me! Also to Anime-angel45 for adding me to their favourite authors list, I mite repost my old storie_

_**Special thanks to: **Laura! I love you lotz babe! Hehe thanks for checking my grammar…what would my storie be without you? And just for supporting my storie! And Alex! Bestest buddie for life! Hehehe thanks lotz babe! Muah ur supports means lotz to mi!_

_**:Chapter Two:**_

_**Mei Lin**_

The next morning she awoke by a knocking on the door. "Mei, Mei!" Sakura said while banging on the door. Mei Lin opened the door so Sakura could enter "Yeah?" she asked. "Hurry, we're having breakfast than going to practice," Sakura told her matter of factly while pulling her out. "Okay okay, just calm down, I'll be down in a sec," Mei Lin told her and closed the door.

She leaned against the door, it was too early! She looked at the clock, 7:30, who wakes up at 7:30 in the morning! She slowly walked the bathroom to take a quick shower. She arrived downstairs around 7:50. She had on a black shirt and mini skirt. Walking towards the dining room she saw that everyone was already there, and finished eating.

"Sorry," Mei Lin said, "I didn't wake up early enough." Miaka smiled, "That's alright, and it's only your first day." They were all interrupted when Eriol walked into the room with Tomoyo hanging off of him, "Tomorrow we have some special guests arriving. I want you to all be here to work," he said, walking away, Tomoyo following. "Disgusting," Chiharu said, "she always acts like she's better than us just because she had has everything given to her." Rika nodded in agreement.

"You better not say anything else bad about Tomoyo, or I might just end up telling Eriol," Kaori threatened making Chiharu shut her mouth. Tension grew in the kitchen when Yukito came in and clapped his hands together, "Okay everyone practice is in five minutes, we have a long day tonight." All the girls sighed; this was going to be a long day.

_**Sakura**_

The girls had been dancing for three hours, and everyone was tired. "Okay enough for today, just make sure you guys have everything ready," he told the girls while turning the music off. Sakura sighed, 'finally' she thought. She walked out of the dance studio and to her room. She took a nice long shower letting the water flow down her body. It was relaxing all her muscles, when all of a sudden she heard some girls yelling, "I heard Eriol talking and he's letting the people choose between, Kaori, Miaka…" but her friend interrupted her. "He always chooses them," she told her friend matter of factly. But the first girl starts talking again, "Yea but he didn't choose Sakura tonight, but Mei Lin instead."

Sakura was shocked and dropped the soap she was currently holding. What was Eriol trying to pull? He had always chosen her, because she had one of the best reputations, being young, naïve and innocent. She quickly rinsed herself off and got out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on a light green tube with faded blue jeans. She walked out of her room trying to act as casual as she could and towards Eriol's room. He had decided to move his room here because of how at his house, her old house, no one lived there anymore except for the servants.

She didn't even bothering knocking before she entered. "Eriol!" she yelled out to him. Eriol turned and smirked, he knew she would come. "What are you doing? Why are you sending Mei Lin, I just don't get it!" Sakura told him while taking his glass of Vodka from him. Eriol snatched it back and began swirling the contents inside, "You see Sakura, I just wanted to give Mei Lin a chance, and she is a virgin you know. And as you know most men like virgins." Sakura slapped him and his face snapped to the other side. He started rubbing his face gently.

"I hate you Eriol!" she yelled at him and turned around swiftly and began walking out when Eriol grabbed her arm, "Well wouldn't you agree Sakura? I mean you know that's why you ended up here." Sakura started fuming, "Well you know what, do whatever you want Hiiragizawa. But just know this, one day you'll find the girl you truly love, but she won't want you because of what you've done. I'll personally make sure of that," and she yanked her arm back.

Eriol just smirked at her comment, "But how about you, you know you want me Sakura," he told her huskily in her ear. She raised her hand and was about to slap him again when Eriol grabbed her hand, "You can't hide it from me Sakura." Sakura looked into his deep blue eyes, and felt her eyes started to sting. She didn't want him to see her cry so she quickly got her hand back and turned around saying sharply, "It's your life Eriol, do whatever you want," and quickly walked out.

Eriol touched his check; this was going to leave a mark. But he couldn't help but smile; this was what he always loved about Sakura. Her fiery personality matched with her complete innocence. No matter how hard she tried she would never be able to forget that one night they spent together, hell even he couldn't forget. He smiled sadly, that was over now though. She was now just a common whore, while he owned millions of dollars. He drank the last of the vodka and walked out of the room. He had to make sure everything was perfect by tonight.

_**Sakura**_

She walked down the hallways furiously, how could he say that about her? Tears were threatening to fall so she quickened her pace, she would never let anyone know what happened. Mei Lin saw her along the way and wanted to tell Sakura the good news, but she saw the distressed look on her face and decided to tell her later.

She entered her room and closed the door and leaned against it tears pouring out of her emerald pools now. Knocking was heard against her door, "Saku?" it was Miaka's soft voice, "We're having a fitting today. Eriol is giving us some new clothes." Sakura hurriedly whipped all the tears away and placed a fake smile on. She opened the door and a genki Miaka smiled at her. "Alright, now let's go! Everyone's waiting for you. I heard Eriol wanted for you to pick your outfit first. Not sure why though…" she said while thinking hard.

Sakura just laughed at her expression, he was probably making up for their conversation just a little while ago. "I don't know, let's go now," she told Miaka seeing her just standing there. Miaka nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand and they rushed down to the dance studio together.

They entered together and sure enough everyone was there waiting for her. She smiled sweetly when she heard Eriol clear his throat, "As you all know, tonight some special guests will be coming. Well I've just been informed that there will actually be three people coming tonight. And of course I must have my girls dressing in the best so I decided to all have new outfits made for you. Three to be exact, but only one will be finished for tonight. And through tradition we shall start with Emerald," he said while pointing to her. Sakura smiled softly, he acted like everything was normal, and she walked up to one of the workers who quickly did the measurements and so fourth.

There were three other workers there and the measurements were finished in no time. Everyone was to get their dress 1 hour before they were all to work. It was cutting it close, but it was worth it. Something new and flashy was sure to get the billionaires attentions was all everyone thought. Except for Sakura, she just wanted to prove to Eriol that she could do this; she could do anything he threw at her. She smirked, she would have this man tonight, and Eriol will just have to admit defeat.

_**Syaoran**_

He walked down the hallway to the main hall where the main attractions were to be held. He ran his hand through his unruly messy chestnut brown hair. He smirked along with his three friends. "This is it guys, one week in Tomoeda at the hottest brothel ever known." A man with brown hair and his eyes slightly opened smirked along with him, "I can't believe we are actually here man."

The last friend had spiked black hair with dark brown eyes, "Syaoran, how did you convince your mother to let you come? I mean what would China do with out their Prince?" "Ryu, you idiot, you aren't supposed to say anything," Syaoran said while punching his friend on the shoulder. Ryu rubbed his sore shoulder, "Fuck man don't gotta hit so hard." The other man just laughed, "You deserved it Ryu," he said opening his eyes slightly.

Ryu pounced on him, "Are you calling me stupid! Take that back Takashi!" Syaoran laughed at his friends before prying them off each other, "Come on you guys are wasting valuable time here." The three of them straightened out their outfits and smirked, tonight was going to be unforgettable.

_**Sakura**_

Sakura looked through her full length mirror. She had received her new dress and it was gorgeous. It was a dark green strapless dress with the skirt starting from her thigh and flowed all the way down to her ankles on the other side. It matched her eyes completely. Eriol had also sent her a chocker that had a single cherry blossom petal in the middle and diamonds all around.

She placed on her emerald diamond shaped earrings and looked through her jewellery box trying to find the matching bracelet. She was searching furiously realizing she had to go soon when a clank was heard. She looked around the carpet and found something shiny; she picked it up and saw it was her ring. She smiled sadly; it was a blue heart with a single cherry blossom in the middle. She placed it on her finger, it still fitted perfectly. She soon found the matching bracelet and walked out of the room, it was time to strut her stuff.

She walked down the hallways seeing some of the other girls. She checked the watch above, she still had 3 minutes. The lower rank girls were to be serving the food for the guests, while the rest of them were to talk with the guests. One by one all the girls will be pulled aside to somewhere private, she just hoped she would get someone loaded tonight.

The two doorways opened and three entered at a time. Sakura was the second group along with Rika and Naoko. She walked in suggestively showing her perfect ass. She saw a few gazes on her and smiled her famous smile, it was going great already. She noticed that in the middle of the room there were three men. One with jet black hair, another with dark brown and last was the man with messy chestnut brown hair. Sakura smirked, he looked handsome, and she could tell by his suit that he was filthy rich.

She walked down the aisle in her black leather boots following everyone else. She saw Mei Lin walking towards her; she was wearing a blood red dress that was tied around her neck by a diamond chocker. The dress ended a few inches above her knee, and she had on the jewels Sakura had given her on her first day. "Saku!" Mei Lin called out. Sakura smiled sweetly, "What do you need?" "The people over there wanted me to call you over," she said while pointing to the rich man's table. Sakura smiles seductively seeing him look over to her. She walked towards the table along with Mei Lin. She noticed that Miaka, Kaori, and Eriol were also walking towards that table.

Kaori was in a black sleek dress with two slits on each side, her hair was down and she had on a circle shaped opal necklace, along with matching earrings. Miaka was wearing the same outfit except hers was a pure white dress with a crystal necklace. They had on laced leather heals that matched the dress completely. In between them was Eriol with Kaori on his right, while Miaka was on his left.

Eriol frowned seeing her walk towards the table, but Sakura just smiled ever so innocently and continued on her way. Everyone else was oblivious to the interactions between the two, busy doing their own things. Eriol quickly got rid of his frown and smiled a cheerful smile, "Mr. Syaoran Li, Ryu Tomo, and Takashi Yamazaki these are our four best girls, Crystal Heart, Gem Heart, Ruby Stone, and last but not least Emerald Star." The four girls bowed respectively.

Syaoran eyed all the girls taking in their figures, Miaka was too genki for him, Kaori looked way to serious, and Sakura and Mei Lin seemed okay. Sakura was like an angel, with the perfect emerald eyes that seemed to captivate him, she seemed so innocent, but he could see past that act. Well Mei Lin on the other hand, he could tell she was a virgin, and a hot one at that. So what did he want more? A virgin or an angel? He saw Emerald eyeing him, taking in everything; he smiled his famous smile which all girls just swoon over.

Sakura could just laugh, she knew what he was thinking, his chocolate pools told everything, but of course she wouldn't let anyone know. She would just have to convince him to take her. She sat down on his lap and touched his chest running her hand down, feeling his finely toned muscles. "Mmhmm, not bad," she says in a deep seductive voice. Syaoran smirked at the comment, "Of course, I work out," he said while winking at her. Sakura gave a fake blush and looked out to see everyone else.

Miaka had sat down with Ryu and they were just having a normal conversation. While Kaori and Takashi on the other hand were on a full heavy make out. Sakura laughed inwardly, Kaori was always one to just get down to business, while Miaka was like the complete opposite, wanting to know who she bed first. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" a husky voice whispered in her ear making a shiver go down her spine. She smiled her famous smile, "How about my room?" Without even waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

Eriol was also at the table with Mei Lin, he frowned when he saw her get up and leave. She had deliberately did this, when he had told all of them that Mei Lin, Kaori, and Miaka were to be with them tonight. But while he watched them leave he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but just a little bit.

**_Syaoran :Sort of a Lemon: if underage please don't read_**

He followed the auburn hair angel while she walked down the hallways to her room. They went up a stair case and than stopped in front of a pink and gold door. She turned the knob and opened the door and pulled him in with her. He looked around the room, it was beautifully decorated. She smiled seeing him liking the room, "It's my home," she told him. Syaoran nodded, that's why it was so perfect. She led him to the bed and placed her lips over top of his. Her arms were around his neck pulling him in closer.

Syaoran loved the taste of her mouth as their tongues to dance and swirled together. Sakura moaned loving his every touch and started to unbutton his shirt. Syaoran pushed her on the bed and started running his hand up and down her thigh. Sakura finished unbuttoning his top and pulled it off him. She stared in his perfectly toned chest, just as how she imagined it. He smirked cockily seeing her eyeing him, "Like what you see?" Sakura nodded and eagerly placed her hands around him again wanting to taste him. Syaoran happily agreed while placing his hand behind her slowly unzipping her dress. She slowly lowers her hands and started unbuckling his belt. He finished unzipping her dress and slowly slid the dress off, feeling her perfectly smooth body. She had finished with his pants and now all they had on was their undergarments.

Sakura smiles seductively, "Take me," she told him while pulling him closer. He smiles and unclips Sakura's bra professionally and uses his mouth to take off her thong, while Sakura used her legs to take off his boxers. Seeing them off Syaoran quickly gets out a condom and places it on in haste, and slowly slipped himself into her. Sakura moans at the feeling of him in her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continues thrusting in and out faster and harder each time. Sakura couldn't help but moan out his name, she loved the feeling and followed his pace. Seeing that she was ready to release he exits her and lies down beside her panting softly.

Sakura smiled and went closer to him. Syaoran smiled, placed a kiss on her lips and went to sleep. Sakura looked up towards the ceiling, and sighed softly, tonight was just like any other night. She pulled up the blankets more, while his hands wrapped around her waist. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms; they felt so strong, so warm, just like Eriol's had.


	3. Chapter 3!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey hey, another chapter…okie…this chappie it talks more about Eriol and Sakura and how they feel about each other. Also its mostly dedicated to ……Chiharu and Takashi! So sorrie if you were hoping for more SnS but I have to get Chi and Tak out of the way first. And hmm…just read on! - _

**_Thanks: _**Tamara2187, I'm glad you like my storie! - hehe soo happy! And Zeddy222 thanks for reviewing! MUAH! XOXOXOX

_**Special thanks: **Laura thanks for being my beta reader (although she didn't fix this chapter :P)! It means lotz cos I never know how to fix my mistakes…and for all those people who supported me! Luv you alex! hehehe_

_**:Chapter Three:**_

_**Syaoran**_

He held Emerald gently in his arms. He awoke by her mumbling, but he wasn't able to make out what she was saying. He heard her mumbling again and pulled her closer to him, wanting to hear what she was saying, "Erriee," was all he could make out. "Errie?" he said out loud. Syaoran pondered for a minute, who was Errie? He noticed that she was stirring awake so he pretended to be asleep.

She woke up yawning when she felt someone's arms around her, "Eli," she said while a smile made its way to her lips. When she noticed the man's finely tanned chest she realized her mistake and was glad he wasn't awake. She slid his arm off her and sat up on the bed. She went to her closet and placed on a bathrobe. She walked towards the balcony taking in the fresh air. Syaoran pretended to stir awake. "Morning," he called our getting her attention.

She smiled and faced him, "Good morning, Li-san," she said sweetly. Syaoran flinched inwardly but kept it in, this whole time her heart wasn't even in it. She wasn't like all the other girls he spent the night with, they usually fell on their knees for him. Sure she wanted him, but it was all pleasure, it wasn't because it was, well him. Sakura smiled sweetly while looking outside.

"It's beautiful, you should see it," Sakura said looking out. Syaoran walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's beautiful," he said sweetly while kissing her neck softly. Sakura closed her eyes, "You have to pay now you know," Sakura said looking the other way not wanting to look at him. Syaoran chuckled at her behaviour he didn't get why she was so embarrassed by it; she was really good at what she did so she must've been here for awhile.

"How much?" he asked her straight up getting his wallet. Sakura looked at him, "First put this on," she said handing him a bathrobe. She sat down on her bed. "About 100 for Eriol should keep him happy, or more. Doesn't really matter," she told him. Syaoran looked at her, "What about you?" Sakura looked into his chocolate pools, "Your choice." Syaoran smiled and made out two cheques. "I'll give Eriol's when I leave, here's yours," he told her and handed her a cheque. "Don't open it till I'm gone," he told her while placing on his clothes. "Come again," she told him in a flat tone.

Syaoran looked at her, "Do you want me to come again?" Sakura looked at him puzzled; no one had ever asked her that before. She thought for a second before thinking of an answer, "Sure if you had fun, if you didn't…than what would be the point?" Syaoran nodded his head, "What's your name?" Sakura looked at him, "Emerald," she told him while smiling sweetly. "No you're real name," he asked her again.

Sakura looked at him, should she trust him? She sighed; he was the first person to even bother asking. "Sakura," she told him and walked towards the door, "and now you are to leave." Syaoran smiled cockily, "Till I return," he said well bowing. Syaoran walked off while Sakura just stood by her doorway. Last night was different, she just couldn't tell how. She closed the door and walked to her bed and laid down, she was tired and just wanted to get some sleep.

_**Syaoran**_

He walked down the hallways slowly. He couldn't understand why she acted like that, one second she's all over him, the next she just wants him out. He clutched his fist tightly; no one had ever had that affect on him before. He continued walking seeing Eriol at the doorway looking fairly pissed. Syaoran smiled, he had seen the way Eriol looked at Sakura. He walked towards him and said politely, "Hiiragizawa-san, I had a great night last night and will come again if I have time. Here's the cheque for my wonderful night with Emerald."

Eriol started fuming inside; who did this man think he is? He growled inwardly but kept a straight face, "Please come again," he bit out a little harshly. Syaoran just smiled and walked out, "If you see my friends tell them I already left." Eriol just nodded even though he knew Syaoran couldn't see. He opened the cheque, it was 1000. He smiled at least that man was good for something.

_**Sakura**_

She woke up hearing an argument outside. She quickly tied up her robe and opened the door. In the hallway stood Kaori, Miaka, Chiharu, Mei Lin and Eriol trying to talk over the other. Sakura cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention. "What are you all doing here?" she wanted to know. A fuming Kaori stepped up whipping her blond locks, "Chiharu over here stole the man I was with last night!" she yelled pointing at the brown haired girl. Chiharu just shrugged, "Not my fault he wanted me more." Kaori started fuming again, "He only wanted you because of your age! I swear if I was just a year younger he would've chosen me!" Chiharu smirked, "You're just jealous because a man chose me over you."

Eriol she could see was having a headache. While Miaka was holding Kaori back from pouncing on Chiharu, Mei Lin stood there trying to understand what was happening. Sakura decided now would be a good time to cut in, "Well it's not really Chiharu's fault that he was more attracted to her. I mean all that matters is we got the business right?" Eriol nodded finally hearing some peace. "And well if you want to continue fighting over a stupid matter like a man than do so else where, I want some peace and quiet," with that Sakura shut the door and headed to her washroom.

Chiharu nodded and headed back to her room followed by a confused Mei Lin. Eriol was just glad it was all over and went down to lunch. Kaori was still fuming and wanted to get revenge. She smirked, she had the perfect plan, and she grabbed her hand back from Miaka and headed out. While Miaka watched all that had happened, she just shrugged her shoulders and went off to find Yukito.

Sakura went for a quick shower and rinsed her whole body. She placed on a light blue blouse with a long jean skirt. She walked out towards the kitchen. When she reached there she saw Mei Lin sitting there by herself, "Hey Mei!" Mei Lin looked and smiled, "Hey Sakura." "So what are you doing here all by yourself?" Sakura wanted to know while getting a slice of bread. Mei Lin just smiled, "I was taking a break, and last night was tiring." Sakura gasped she forgot that last night was her first, "You should go back to bed, Eriol won't make you work again tonight trust me," she told her while shoving Mei Lin up the stairs. Mei Lin nodded and headed upstairs.

_**Mei Lin**_

She sat on the bed rubbing her legs softly, they were still sore from last night. She looked up and noticed the door opening. She saw Sakura stick her head in and she smiled, "Hey Saku," she said softly. Sakura smiled and walked in with her hands behind her back. She sat down on her bed and said, "I'm so sorry for forgetting that it was your first time last night. I should be taking care of you." Mei Lin smiled at her hospitality.

"So to make it up to you," Sakura continued, she held out a drink, "it's a famous honey drink; it really helps for your first time." Mei Lin accepted the warm drink and placed it on her lips carefully. She smiled; it tasted great and made her whole body relax. Sakura was happy seeing she was okay and took the glass away, "Now get some sleep, and get me when you wake up okay?" Mei Lin nodded and pulled up the covers. Sakura rose from her seat beside her bed and walked out.

Mei Lin looked at the cup and smiled, she was glad she had such a great friend. She heard the door opening again and saw a woman enter. "You know the plan?" a woman bit out harshly. Mei Lin nodded her head; the woman threw some bills at her and exited the room. Mei Lin sighed sadly, what did she get herself into?

_**Syaoran**_

He sat down in his hotel room thinking about the night before. Sakura was like a mystery to him, she was the first girl who didn't plead for him. He sighed he didn't like feeling this way, convinced; he decided he had to go back tonight. He had to win that emerald eyed angel's heart if it was the last thing he did. He saw as his friends entered the room. Ryu was a little tired while Takashi had a huge smile on his face. "Man you guys," he started breaking the silence in the room.

"What is it?" Ryu asked him while plopping down on the bed. Takashi grinned stupidly while saying in a dreamily like state, "Guys, I think I'm in love. Chiharu is just so perfect. She has this flaming personality, with this flawless body…" He was about to continue when Ryu threw a pillow at him, "Is this one of your stories Tak? Cause I don't want to hear it." Takashi fumed, "Why can't you guys believe me, I'm serious. She's different I think I am in love. Can't you just accept that?"

"Come on Tak, you were never serious with girls it's just hard to believe that's all," Syaoran said shrugging it off. Takashi growled, "I'll show you all," he said and stormed out of the room. The two friends just sighed; Tak will just come back when he runs into trouble.

_**Chiharu**_

She stood out in the dining room sadly. There were a lot of people here, but no one seemed to be able to grab her attention. She walked around in her cream coloured gown. It was one of those fancy looking dresses with a low cut and high slits at the sides. Her hair was in curls and she walked around ignoring all the people who invited her to someplace private.

She kept walking while her mind was in its own dream land when she bumped into someone. "Gomen," she said softly that barely anyone could hear. "Are you okay Chi?" an angelic voice asked her. She looked up and smiled at Sakura. "I'm alright Em," she told her friend and was about to continue walking when she grabbed her arm. "No we're talking now," Sakura told her motherly and led her to the restroom. It was a private one so no one could interrupt.

"What's going on with you Chiharu," Sakura said holding onto her shoulders, "I mean sure you argue, but you'd always know not to mess with Kaori. What happened last night?" Tears started stinging her eyes, and began watering, "I don't know Sakura, it was that guy, Takashi," she said while her eyes starting lighting up softly. "He's different, he was gentle, and I felt something Sakura. And no I don't just mean he was good, but, it was like a spark, I felt it," she told her while tears rolled down her pink checks.

Sakura looked away not able to say anything. "Please say something to me Saku," Chiharu pleading hating the silence. "Does he love you?" Sakura asked softly, "Does he truly love you back?" Chiharu stopped crying now and looked at her friends deep emerald pools, "I don't know Sakura, but I'm willing to risk it." Sakura nodded, "I'll help you," she told her and placed a hand gently on her check, "Now freshen up, I'll see if he's here."

_**Takashi**_

He looked around trying to find someone. He noticed the girl, Emerald walking towards him. She was wearing a black gown that was a low V cut with very high slits on the sides. She had on black gloves and her hair was tied up in a bun. She kept walking and smiled at him sadly, "Chiharu wants to see you." His ears perked up hearing the name. "Where is she?" he asks getting nervous.

Sakura smiles at him seeing that he actually cared, "She's in the private washroom, I'll take you there." She placed out her small hand and offered it to him. Takashi agreed not wanting people to think awkward of the situation they were in. "Do you love her?" Sakura asked him in Chinese. Takashi was surprised at first but answered back, "Hai." Sakura looked at him her eyes watering slightly, "You better not hurt her," she said while knocking on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" a quivering voice called out. "It's Sakura, Takashi is here," Sakura answered back. The door opened slowly and Chiharu's eyes were puffy from all the crying. Sakura smiled and walked away while she left the two to talk. She walked around sighing softly; she wondered who she would be with tonight. She saw the man from last night and his friend walking towards here looking very nervous.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sakura asked while telling them to sit down. They gladly sat down and his friend with jet black hair answered, "We are looking for our friend, have you seen him?" Sakura nodded, "He's with my friend right now, and you may have to wait until tomorrow to talk with him." The two nodded in understanding, "So what are you doing now?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and smiled suggestively, "Trying to find a man to be with me tonight of course." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ryu, "Would you like to go somewhere more private Miss. Emerald," he heard his friend say sweetly. He saw Sakura smiled and take Ryu's hand. He frowned slightly, but masked it by his unemotional face. "I'll be around," he told them seeing them walk of. He saw Ryu nod and than led Sakura off.

_**Ryu**_

He entered the room and looked around in awe. "Nice room," he said while taking off his suit jacket. Sakura smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "Yea I love my room the best out of everything in this house." Ryu nodded and grabbed Sakura closer; they spent the night together having a little fun.

In the morning Sakura awoke and quickly exited his arms. Seeing it was early in the morning she took a quick shower and dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans. "Morning," she said seeing him stir. "Morning," he said while putting on his clothes. "You're different you know," Sakura heard him say. She looked up and saw him right in front of her, "I like you a lot," he said while gently holding onto her hand.

Sakura looked away and said softly, "You should pay now." He nodded and moved her chin so she was looking at him. He smiled sweetly, "I want me and you to be together," he told her. Sakura looked away; no one had ever told her that before. A tear trailed down her face, "I don't know," she told him truthfully afraid to get hurt. "Please think it over," he said and placed on his jacket. Sakura nodded her head.

Ryu kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'll come again tonight." Sakura watched him exit her room and fell down on the bed. What was going on lately, everything was just confusing her. She growled and quickly got up; she didn't want to sleep anymore. She went out and went to visit Mei Lin. She wanted to see how she was doing.

_**Tomoyo**_

She looked at the huge brothel and smirked. Soon all of this would be hers. She walked in though the golden doors and walked straight to visit her friend. She knocked on the black and red door. The door opened cautiously and a head peaked out. "Tomoyo," she said and opened the door wider so she could enter.

She stepped inside and sat down on the couch while staring at her perfect nails, "So have you started my plan yet?" Kaori ran her hand through her dirty blond hair, "I think so, not sure if she'll do it yet though." Tomoyo nodded; "I understand, but you know if we don't get rid of her…" she trailed off. "She would take us out one day," Kaori finished for her.

Tomoyo smirked now, "I saw you leave with that billionaire last night. Kaori frowned hearing about him, "He was horrible, and we talked about Sakura half of the night. And while he was sleeping I heard him say her name," she looked away disgusted.

Tomoyo smiled and placed a hand on her small shoulder, "Don't worry; she'll be gone soon enough." Tomoyo started laughing now, "She's so dense you that? She doesn't even know she's slowly getting millions of guys falling for her. She thinks it's all just a game." Kaori laughs along with her, "We'll show her," she said confidently. Tomoyo smirked evilly, "She'll get what she deserves, and I'll make sure of it." They heard a bang by the doorway shutting them both up.

"Who's there?" Tomoyo asks towards the doorway. There wasn't an answer. She quickly got up and opened the door, but there wasn't anyone there. They would have to be more careful next time.


	4. Chapter 4!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey! Alright finally on the fourth chapter. This one is going to be mostly a flashback of Sakura's life when she lived with the Hiiragizawas! Also I'm actually done all the chapters up to chappie 10…it just needs to be edited a few times. Also this chapter has been edited only by me…so if there are mistakes gomen! Also translations on the bottom. Hehe enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Check chapter one if you want._

**_Thanks: _**Tamara2187 sorrie that I made Moyo bad it's just…I wanted a bad character and I chose her… Thanks Zeddy222 and MEwMewPower389

_**Special thanks: **To my beta reader Laura! And my bestest buddie alex! Like I said I cudnt do nething witout you! So 3MUAH!_

**_:Chapter Four:_**

_**Mei Lin**_

She was walking out ready to go on a walk when she saw Sakura. "Saku!" she called out while running towards her. Sakura smiled, "I see you're all better." Mei Lin nodded, "Yep it was all thanks to your drink." Sakura smiled, "Glad it helped."

They decided to walk together in the garden. "So how come you and Eriol seem so tense together." Sakura froze and turned to look at her friend. She sighed, "It's a long story," she said softly. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me," Mei Lin said sadly while looked downwards towards the grass. Sakura sighed she didn't like seeing her friend sad, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone okay?" Mei Lin smiled and nodded her head.

"Let's get comfortable first, it's a long story," Sakura told her walking towards the cherry blossom tree in the middle. They had planted it for her when she turned 15. She smiled at the memories, she missed Mr. Hiiragizawa. A tear trailed down her face while she caught a petal in her hand. She held it out to Mei Lin, "Did you know that my name means cherry blossoms?" Mei Lin shook her head, "Well my mom named me that," Sakura continued. Her eyes started to water, but she wouldn't let the tears fall.

"My mother died when I was young though, didn't actually know her. And my father, he died after I was taken away. Or so they told me," she said softly so only Mei Lin could hear. Sakura looked out in her own little space for a second before continuing, "After I was sent here…well, let's say it was different."

_**Flashback**_

_A young Sakura ran out towards the blue roses. "They are so kirei," she said touching them softly. She heard footsteps behind her, "They were for my son Eriol," a gentle voice told her while touching her shoulder softly. Sakura's smile widen, "I want flowers for me! Oh please otou-san!" The man froze, "What did you just call me?" "Otou-san?" she asked while titling her head to the side slightly, "What's wrong with that?" The man just chuckled, "Nothing, what type of flowers do you want?" he asked her._

_She thought for a moment before answering, "Cherry blossoms!" It was after that day that he treated her like his own daughter. He learned to love Sakura like his own, and like he had promised he planted a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of the garden. They all slowly grew up together as a great family. Sakura, Eriol, and Mr. Hiiragizawa_

_Around the age of fifteen Sakura learned all about her new father. She learned that he was one of the richest in Tomoeda and that her real father had owed them money, which was why she was now here. _

_**Sakura**_

_She sat down by her tree looking up into the sky. She just found out her real father had died through despair when she left. Tears didn't fall though; she had cried too many tears because of they day she was taken from him already. Her new father had promised her to give him a proper burial, so she was satisfied. The wind started to blow harsher and Sakura was shivering from the cold._

_She felt a soft fabric on her shoulders and looked up to see deep blue eyes. "Eli," she said softly while patting down the seat beside her. He gladly took the seat, "It's really pretty isn't it?" Sakura nodded her head, "Kirei," she said softly. Eriol smiled and handed her a rose, "For a beautiful cherry blossom," he told her._

_Sakura blushed and accepted the rose, "Arigatou," she said. Eriol nodded and looked out, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked softly. Sakura looked at him and smiled slightly, "I think so; I mean I love him, but he wasn't there for most of my life. I guess I just got used to him not being here." Eriol nodded understanding, "You're fifteen now you know," he told her._

_Sakura nodded, "You're point is?" Eriol sighed, "You know how otou-san owns a brothel?" he asked her. Sakura nodded her head. "Well you were supposed to be sent there when you reached 15. But he couldn't bare to see you go, I can't either," he said blushing slightly. Sakura smiled, "Arigatou," she said again, "I love you Eriol," she said quietly so he barely heard._

_Eriol smiled, "aishiteru," he said softly. Sakura laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled. She wished that day had never ended. She wished she didn't have to experience all that pain. But of course you never get what you wish for. _

_The next morning they showed her the brothel. It was a beautiful place, and big. It was like a big house with blood red bricks, it had silver lining windows and dark blue roses were all around the house. They entered the building and there Sakura met Kaori and Miaka. Kaori kept to herself most of the time, while Miaka was always so hyper. It was weird how the two ended up being best friends._

_They had shown her around the brothel, well actually mostly Miaka. Kaori had just followed along seeing as Mr. Hiiragizawa had forced her too. When they reached the gardens in the back Sakura danced around in the flowers. Mr. Hiiragizawa had watched her dancing by his window._

"_What do you think Eriol, should we place a cherry blossom tree here too?" Eriol had smiled that day, a true genuine smile, "Yeah, it would be perfect there, surrounded by the blue roses." They continued to watch Sakura dance; she was so happy, so care free. _

_But as we all know, all good things come to an end. Nothing good ever lasts forever._

_**Sakura**_

_Now 17, she walked through the gardens slowly, admiring everything in her sight. She kept walking when yelling was heard from inside the house, Sakura rushed back and saw Mr. Hiiragizawa in bed. She knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers. "Sakura," he said with a little trouble, "I love you." His eyes slowly closed and his breathing had stopped._

_Sakura stared at the man who was her father for most of her life. Tears were flowing down her checks freely now. Eriol held onto his half sister, rocking her back and fourth. Little did she know that from this day forward her life wasn't going to be the same._

_**Sakura :Lemon: if under age please skip **_

_She sat on her bed quietly; it was three days after the funeral. She was dressed all in black, still mourning to the only father figure she had. The door to her room opened softly, "Hey," a gentle voice called out to her. Sakura raised her head and smiled softly at the voice._

_Eriol walked in wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. "You going to be okay?" he asked sitting down beside her. Sakura looked into those blue caring eyes and hugged him. Eriol wrapped his arms around her letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be okay," Eriol told her softly._

_Sakura looked up, she trusted him. The tears had stopped coming now and they were just staring into each others eyes. Eriol raised his hand and wiped the tears off her face slowly. He placed his hand under her chin and raised it up; he slowly lowered his head and kissed her lips softly._

_Sakura was startled at first and touched her lips gently, she had felt a spark when he had kissed her. Eriol took his hand and removed hers from her lips. He placed his hands on her torso and kissed her again, a little rougher this time. Sakura placed her hand around his neck wanting more. Eriol placed her softly on the bed and traced his tongue on her lips asking for permission to enter. _

_Sakura parted her lips softly, feeling his warm tongue inside her mouth dancing with hers. He placed his hand on her back and slowly unzipped her dress. Sakura continued kissing him hungrily loving the taste of him. He traced his soft hands on her shoulder slowly sliding the dress off. Sakura looked at him, her eyes glowing with happiness. He slid off her whole dress and gasped at her figure._

_It was perfect, her luscious soft pink lips, her delicate shoulders and nicely tanned body. Her body was perfectly shaped and she wasn't too fat or too skinny, she was like an angel. He slowly traced his hand through her body. He quickly took off his shirt and placed his lips on hers again. Sakura happily kissed him back while trying to unbuckle his pants._

_She finally got it undone and his pants slid off. Sakura looked at his finely toned chest and his milky white skin. He looked fantastic and she couldn't wait to have him in her. Eriol started kissing her neck while his hand massaged her right breast. Sakura moaned in pleasure. He placed her boob in his mouth and started nibbling on it slightly. Sakura moaned and pushed him over. She smiled devilishly and started kissing him roughly while using her clit to massage his stick. _

_Eriol placed his hands on her butt and she continued. Finally they both separated for a breath and Eriol had her beneath him again. "Are you ready?" he asked her panting slowly. Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes, ready for the pain. He entered her slowly and Sakura yelled out in pain. Eriol softly kissed her on the forehead. Her hands were around him so when he entered she scratched him. _

"_Keep going," Sakura panted out, Eriol nodded and continued slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and quickened the pace. Eriol noticing her wanting more starts thrusting harder and quicker wanting to hear her moan. Sakura moans in pure pleasure while beads of sweat slowly flow down her delicate face. Eriol smiles seeing her enjoying this and continues. _

_Thrusting harder each time and faster, Sakura moves her body following his, after awhile noticing each other slowing down Eriol takes it for one last time and exits her slowly. He lied down beside her and placed his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Sweat was all around her face, but she didn't care, she placed her head gently in his chest for a good nights sleep. _

_**Eriol :End of Lemon:**_

_He woke up when the sun's rays entered her room. It was a soft pink colour with a gold lining on everything. He smirked evilly because of what happened last night. Sakura slowly stirred awake noticing some movement. Eriol quickly wiped the smirk off his face and smiled tenderly to her, "Morning sunshine," he said while placing the loose strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Morning," Sakura says while giving him a soft peck on the lips. "Mmhmm, something smells really good," Eriol chuckles softly at Sakura's face. "That is breakfast, go take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs." Sakura happily nodded and headed towards her washroom. Eriol smiled and headed to his own room to take a shower. _

_**Sakura**_

_The warm water pierced her skin while it ran through her smooth body. Her body ached slightly from the night before, but she couldn't be happier. She smiled at the thought of last night, she had given her body to the man she fell in love with, least she thought it was love. She turned the shower head off and wrapped a soft pink and gold towel around her body. She quickly dried her hair and placed a light pink t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans on._

_She smiled at herself in the mirror; she could finally smile again since his death. She walked downstairs into the dining room where Eriol was waiting for her. She took the seat in front of him and the maid's placed a plate in front of her._

_The doorbell rang and the butler opened the door revealing a girl wearing a purple halter and dark blue jeans. She had long ebony hair, and a small delicate face, "Eriol-kun," she said softly and ran into Eriol's arms. Sakura was surprised she didn't understand what was going on. "Are you okay?" she remembered that girl saying. "Yeah, Tomoyo I want you to meet my step sister, Sakura," he said pointing to her, "Sakura this is my girlfriend, Tomoyo."_

_Sakura froze hearing those words exit his lips, 'Sakura this is my girlfriend, Tomoyo. My girlfriend, my girlfriend.' It just kept echoing through her head that she couldn't take it anymore. "May I be excused?" she had said so softly that Eriol hadn't even heard. He was too busy paying attention to Tomoyo. She decided she didn't want him to see her like this so she just dropped everything and ran. She ran all the way to her room. _

_She could almost hear Eriol laughing at her for her stupidity. She fell on her bed crying. Why did he do this to her? She had thought that he loved her. But she was wrong, and how wrong she was. Tears kept falling down from her emerald pools. She didn't know how long she stayed there but a while later a knocking was heard. She quickly wiped away her tears and opened the door._

_Eriol smirked evilly standing by the doorway. "I have something you should know Sakura," she remembered him saying cockily, "These papers, are your. I mean the papers that say you're legally ours. Wait I mean mine now." He started laughing and evil laugh and continued, "And I want you working for the brothel Sakura. By tomorrow you are to leave this house. Goodbye," he had told her and laughed all the way out. _

_Sakura stood there frozen from the news, no more tears fell, but instead she just stood there in shock. She didn't notice the maids enter and pack her stuff, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings and soon enough she was to leave._

_**Sakura**_

"And after that day I lived here," Sakura said while looking up at the falling cherry blossoms. Her smile widened, "Let's dance," she said and held her hand out. Mei Lin accepted her hand and they danced together in the fallen cherry blossoms. And just like last time, in the window stood Eriol smiling down sadly at the two.

_**Chiharu**_

She knocked on a door softly. She heard the words, "Come in," so she entered a little nervously. "Saku…" she started, but Sakura just smiled at her and told her to sit down. "What's wrong Chi?" Sakura asked softly, just like an angel. Chiharu looked away and said quietly that Sakura barely heard, "I really do love him." Sakura was shocked at first, and scared for her friend, but she had to support her decision, "I see. What do you plan on doing?" Sakura asked her.

Chiharu looked at Sakura's deep emerald eyes, "He asked me to marry him last night," she showed Sakura her diamond ring that was on her finger, "he said he'll buy me." Sakura smiled happy for her friend, "That's great Chi!" Sakura told her friend while smiling a wide smile. Chiharu tried to smile but failed miserably, "But what if he doesn't truly love me? What if he buys me off and than leaves me out in the world all alone? I'm scared Saku…" she told her friend truthfully.

Sakura smiled, "Just follow your heart Chi. You know if you don't leave now, you may never be able to. And seeing Takashi last night, and meeting him for the first time. I could tell that he truly loves you, and he will treat you right. I know he will." Chiharu smiled, "Thanks Sakura." "When are you going to be leaving than?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Well he said he'll have a talk with Eriol later today, and he's leaving for Hong Kong in five days so I guess I'll be leaving with him," Chiharu told her while thinking if she left anything out. Sakura smiled, "You had better write back!" she told her friend and they laughed together. Chiharu had a chance for a new life now.

_**Translations!**_

_Kirei: _Pretty

_Otou-san: _Dad

_Arigatou: _Thank you

_Aishiteru: _I love you

_Gomen: _Sorry

_Genki: _Happy


	5. Chapter 5!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **hmmm just more SnS fluff for sure. So please RnR! Lol enjoys!_

_**Thanks: **zeddy222 and Tamara2187 for reviewing! MUAH! _

_**Special Thanks: **Tanks Laura! Means a lot that you help mi with my mistakes and keep supporting me. Same with you alex! Thanks soo much for actually liking my storie! Best Buddies For Life! _

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Sakura**_

She woke up by the chirping outside the room. She walked towards the balcony and opened the door smelling in the fresh air. She smiled, today was going to be a good day, and she could just feel it. Knocking was heard on her door so she quickly went to open it. "Happy Birthday Sakura!" Miaka, Chiharu and Mei Lin screamed. Sakura smiled and hugged her friends, "Thanks!"

Miaka held a gift out towards her, "It's from the three of us." Sakura nodded and looked at the box. It was a small box wrapped in flashy pink wrapping paper. She opened it and inside was a charm bracelet with a single charm on it. It was a dangling cherry blossom that was gold plated. Sakura smiled at all her friends, "arigato." The three of them smiled. "Let's go to eat now!" Chiharu said. She grabbed Sakura and started dragging her downstairs.

When she reached down there she saw everyone smiling. She sat down at the table and everyone started eating. Halfway through the meal Eriol walked in. "Alright girls," he started, "Since today is Emerald's birthday, through tradition no one has to work today." Everyone started cheering one day off. Sakura smiled, she was glad everyone was happy, even Kaori.

Eriol got everyone to settle down again, "You may do anything you want as long as you're back on time." He sat down beside Sakura and started eating too. This was a surprise to everyone because Eriol never ate with them.

When he was sure no one was paying attention, he said so softly that only Sakura could hear, "You're gift is in your room." Sakura nodded, he had always gotten her a gift for her birthdays. Soon the door opened revealing a tall man with long silver hair. He had dark purple eyes and an unemotional face on. When he caught sight of Sakura he smiled widely.

"Saku!" he called to her and started walking towards her. A wide smile made its way towards her lips, "Yue!" she said and ran towards him. She jumped into his arms causing him to almost stumble. "You should be careful next time," he chuckled out while giving a tender kiss on the lips. "Mmhmm," Sakura moaned, "But if I did that would you have kissed me?" she asked sweetly.

Yue smiled, "I guess not." "Where have you been lately?" Sakura asked him well he let her down. Yue's smile faded, "I was busy packing. I have to go soon Saku," he told her. "Go where?" Sakura asked sadly. Yue looked away, "I'm going to England." "Do you have to go?" Sakura asked, she had gotten too really like Yue over the years. "Yea, I'm sorry my little cherry blossom," he said while pulling out a gift.

Sakura accepted the gift and opened it. Inside was a little stuffed doctor with long silver hair and dark purple eyes. Sakura smiled, "You're a doctor now!" Yue nodded, "Aren't you proud of me?" Sakura nodded and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Very." Almost everyone had left except for Mei Lin and Eriol. "I want you to meet someone Yue, before you go," Sakura said and brought him over to the table. "This is Mei Lin, she's new here. I wanted you guys to meet early, but you never came. When are you leaving?" Sakura asked wanting to know.

"Tonight, and nice to meet you Mei Lin," he said sweetly. Mei Lin nodded, "Likewise." Yue grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and gave her one last kiss on the lips, "Goodbye," he told her. Sakura watched as he walked away. When he left she faced the other two, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

She entered her room and looked on the bed was a gift was nicely wrapped. She walked towards her bed and opened the gift, inside was a beautiful pink strapless dress. It glittered every time it moved and it was made like an elegant gown. There was also matching heals, but she wondered when she would ever need this. Looking around she noticed a letter was attached, '_Sakura, Syaoran Li paid to spend the night with you. Not here though, at some fancy restaurant. I hope you have a good time and wear the dress I had gotten for you specifically because of this. –Eriol'_

She looked at the dress and smiled, a fancy dinner sounded nice.

_**Syaoran**_

He knocked on the brothel door nervously. He saw that Kaori was the one to open the door, "The brothel is closed today," she told him. Syaoran shook his head, "I'm here to pick up Sakura for our date tonight." Kaori stood there frozen when she saw Eriol walk up from behind her, he was frowning slightly but only Syaoran noticed, "Kaori, go get Sakura." Kaori nodded and headed up the stairs. "Come in," Eriol said while opening the door wider for him.

Syaoran nodded, "Here," he said while shoving a piece of paper in Eriol's hand. Eriol looked at it and smiled, "Have a seat," he offered. Syaoran shook his head because he noticed Sakura walking down. She looked like a heavenly angel her each step so delicate. The dress fitted all her curves and it sparkled with her as she moved. Her hair was placed down and framed her face perfectly, "You look great Sakura," he told her and offered his hand.

"Thank you," she returned and looked at Eriol, "and thanks for the dress Eriol." Eriol nodded while the two headed out. While he watched them leave he sighed sadly and headed back to his room. By the doorway stood Kaori frowning at the sight and quickly headed to her room.

_**Sakura**_

She sat in the beautiful green Ferrari, "wow, nice car," she complimented. Syaoran smirked; mother bought it for me last year. Sakura nodded, "So where are we going?" she wanted to know. "You'll see," he said secretively. Sakura nodded and looked out towards the scenery. She noticed everything was getting familiar that she made him stop the car. "I'll just be a second," she told him. She walked out and headed towards a park. She smiled and started running in the sand while dancing around. Syaoran leaned on his car watching her smile and dancing freely, he had never seen this side of her before and he liked it.

She continued laughing when an old lady stopped her, "Sakura?" She heard the old lady mumble. Sakura nodded her head, "How'd you know my name?" The old lady smiled and tears were falling down her eyes now, "Oh your dad misses you so sweetheart. Why he missed you so much he couldn't stand living in Tomoeda anymore." Sakura looked at the old woman puzzled, "Isn't my dad died?" The old woman shook her head furiously, "Of course not how could you say that about your own father."

Seeing that Sakura had stopped dancing Syaoran wanted to see what was going on, he placed his hands gently on her shoulder and said, "You probably have the wrong Sakura miss." Sakura nodded her head and followed Syaoran back to his car sitting back down quietly. The thought kept running through her head, would they have lied to her. Her head started hurting, and Syaoran seemed too noticed because he placed his hand gently over hers. "Don't worry," he told her and kissed her softly on the temple. "Let's not think about it, and have fun tonight," he said cheerfully. Sakura nodded, she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood.

They arrived at a French restaurant and Syaoran being the gentleman he was offered his hand. Sakura allowed him to lead her inside the restaurant. He told the bellboy his reservations and they both headed to the V.I.P. room. Sakura smiled, she had never been to a fancy restaurant before, "It must've cost a lot," she commented. Syaoran smiled, "Don't worry, it's all worth it," he said while squeezing her hand slightly. Sakura looked at him, captivated by his chocolate pools and leaned in for a kiss. Syaoran happily agreed and deepened the kiss.

What they both didn't notice was a little flash that went off. The two slowly separated needing to breathe. "Wow," Sakura said panting slightly. Syaoran smiled and ordered the food for them in perfect French. Sakura and Syaoran had fun talking about, just about anything. Soon the dinner ended and they headed out. "So how's your birthday so far?" he asked her while opening the door for her. Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly before placing a kiss on his lips, "Fantastic thank you."

Syaoran smiled, "Why are you saying thank you when the night isn't over?" "Hoe?" Sakura asked confused. Syaoran smiled, "Come on, get in the car. I promise I won't bite." Sakura laughed and got into the car. Syaoran drove off again out into the night to their next destination.

They drove for a little while before the car came to a stop. He stepped out and offered his hand. Sakura gladly accepted and they walked together on the fresh sand. "Omg it's the beach!" Sakura said letting of his hand now and taking of her heals. She started running around laughing, and just having a lot of fun. Syaoran soon caught up with her and placed his jacket over her shoulders, "You're going to freeze soon," he told her. Sakura nodded and sat down on the cold sand, "It's so kirei," she said. Syaoran nodded, "Sakura…" he said softly.

Sakura looked at him, "What is it?" Syaoran looked away and took a deep breathe, "I love being with you. You make me feel things I've never felt before. You made me want no one else but you." Sakura looked at him not understanding what he was trying to get at. He held her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Sakura I love you." Sakura looked at him confused, "What?" "Wo an ni," he said in Chinese this time. Sakura looked at him hugged him tightly tears falling down her delicate checks.

"Oh Syaoran, I've been feeling the same way about you since this night started. I never realized what the feeling was when we first met. But I don't know I…I just love being with you. And…and I really think I do love you." Syaoran smiled and held her close to him. No one could ruin the moment now. No one.

They spent the night lying in the sand and talking about themselves. Sakura told Syaoran her whole past with Eriol. Sakura learned that Syaoran had 4 older sisters that were a pain in the ass, she just laughed at that comment. Also that he was here on business and would have to leave in 4 days now along with Takashi and Ryu.

"Ryu told me he loved me the other day," Sakura told him hearing about him. Syaoran looked at her trying to decide if she was lying or not. Seeing that she was telling the truth Syaoran started to worry, Ryu was always the one to go a little over obsessed with girls that he would do anything to get her.

"Be careful," was all he said to Sakura. She looked at him and smiled; "Now why would I have to be careful if I can have you here with me in my arms?" Syaoran smiled and held on to her closer, he was still a little nervous. Soon it was midnight, and Sakura had to go home soon. Syaoran nodded and drove her home and gave a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll visit you again tomorrow," he told her. Sakura nodded and opened the door. Syaoran went back to his car and drove home.

_**Tomoyo**_

She sat in Eriol's couch watching his every move. "What are you doing?" she bit out harshly wanting him to pay attention to her. Eriol turned and frowned slightly, "I just have a lot on my mind." Tomoyo frowned, "Yeah you have Sakura on your mind." Eriol shook his head, "No it's other stuff Moyo."

Tomoyo just looked at him and walked towards him wrapping her arms around him, "Let's not fight," she said softly. Eriol nodded while he watching Sakura exit the car with Syaoran. Tomoyo smirked at the sight, phase one was going to start soon. "Eriol, let's have some fun…we haven't done anything in a long time," she said seductively. Eriol smiled, "I like how you think."

_**Chiharu**_

She waited patiently as she saw her friend enter. She quickly smiled and ran over to her, "Oh Sakura!" Sakura laughed as her friend jumped on her, "What is this all about?" Chiharu smirked evilly, "I saw you guys kiss in the car," she told her. Sakura blushed 10 shades of red, "hehehe," she laughed nervously.

Chiharu smiled, "Don't worry no one else noticed." Sakura nodded thanking God that no one else noticed them. "So moving on, tell me what happened!" Chiharu squealed making Sakura wince. Sakura moaned, "I'm really tired Chi, how about tomorrow." Chiharu frowned but nodded her head; "Fine but you can't leave anything out tomorrow!" she warned and walked off towards her room. Sakura sighed in relief and went to her own room to have a good nights rest.

_**Sakura**_

She laid there not waiting to get up smiling to herself. Last night was fantastic, she kept thinking about Syaoran and his deep chocolate pools and his messy brown hair. She was interrupted when knocking was heard on her door. She slowly got up not wanting to ruin her perfect vision. The knocking continued and louder this time, giving up she finally stood up and rushed to the door, "Alright already, I'm coming," she rang out.

The knocker was about to knock again when she noticed the door was opened, "Saku!" the voice called out. All Sakura saw were brown pig tails when she fell on the floor. "Chi!" Sakura said pushing her off her. "Gomen," Chiharu said embarrassedly as she helped Sakura up. "It's alright," Sakura shrugged off and closed the door.

Right when she closed it Chiharu went straight to her bed and sat under the covers patiently, "So tell me the story now, please?" she said with little puppy dog eyes. Sakura smiled and sat down beside her, "Well first we went to this fancy dinner, and he was a real gentlemen might I add." Chiharu nodded her head like a little girl wanting to know more. "And than he took me to the beach where we just talked about a lot of stuff and he told me that he loves me," Sakura said slightly in a trance.

Chiharu squealed, "This is great! Then you can come to Hong Kong with me!" Sakura nodded her head while blushing furiously. "What did you say back?" Chiharu wanted to know when the door was opened and a worried Miaka and Mei Lin walked in. "You better read this," was all Mei Lin said as she handed Sakura the paper. Sakura was confused at first but read the headlines.

"_**Prince Syaoran is at it again"**_

_It seems that our prince of China as found a new girl. She is also from the famous brothel in the little town of Tomoeda. Several reports have been filed seeing them together. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto whose father died because of a debt he owed to the Hiiragizawa. Her highness Queen Yelan having heard of this news is telling us that she has no comment on the matter. So has our famous play boy gone to a new level and testing his charms on those lower than him? Is he just trying to make a mockery of his country? More details inside._

Sakura stared at the newspaper furiously. There were also pictures of their date from last night. "He just played me!" Sakura cried out furiously. She was breathing slowly now angry with what he did. Chiharu looked at her sadly, "I better go," she said softly and headed to her room to continue packing. Miaka looked down sadly and gave her friend a gentle hug before also exited the room.

Mei Lin looked down at her friend, "He doesn't deserve you," she told Sakura softly while placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I love him," she cried out and embraced Mei Lin, "I really love him." Mei Lin looked at her sadly and than looked away not able to look into her eyes. "Shhh," she said gently like a mother, "It's going to be okay." Sakura froze hearing those words, "Why does everyone always tell me that!" she yelled out jumping out of the bed now.

"Nothing is ever going to be okay!" she said while throwing the pillows everywhere, "Get out Mei Lin," she said harshly. "Get out now!" she yelled out again seeing Mei Lin just sitting there. Mei Lin looked at her scared and quickly scurried out. Sakura looked at her surrounds and slowly bent down in the corner. She wrapped her legs up to her and cried slowly in the corner. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she knew for that she had stopped crying a few hours ago. She just continued to sit there thinking of everything.

'It's never going to be okay,' she thought bitterly to herself.


	6. Chapter 6!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Yeah, I know the last chapter sort of ended weird, but there's more S and S this chapter for sure! Enjoy! btw im done up to chappie 11….so I think dere b about 15 chappies…._

_**Thanks: **mix-annonymouz04, zeddy222, Tamar2187, and aquahearts356 glad you guys like mi storie! And what ya say means lotz to mi! n tanks for reviewing!_

_**Special thanks: **Thanks Alex and Laura! You were a great support to me! MUAH_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Syaoran**_

He read the article that Takashi had given him right in the morning. He growled furiously and threw it away, "Who fucking knew it was me!" he yelled out angrily, "Who told them?" he demanded his friends. Takashi shook his head, "Man, it wasn't one of us. We're your best friends, we wouldn't do that. Right Ryu?"

Ryu didn't answer; instead he just shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Syaoran shot him a death glare, "It was you wasn't it! You only wanted her for yourself so you ruined our relationship!" Ryu looked into Syaoran's eyes and a smirk appeared on his face, "It wasn't just me who wanted to ruin you two Syao. But I wasn't the one who got the reporter. You know as well as I do if your mother found out about this we would have to go back. Now why would I want to ruin myself and have to leave?"

Syaoran sat there thinking, "Than who was it." The three friends sat there for awhile thinking when the phone was heard. Syaoran quickly lunged for it, "Hello?" a gentle voice asked. Syaoran sighed, "Tak, it's for you." Takashi nodded and took the phone out of his hands. After a few minutes he hung up and looked at his friends gravely.

"Chi tells me that Sakura read the article. Also from what Mei Lin says, Sakura had a breakdown, and well hates you now Syao. She thinks you just used her and is in her room moping around," Takashi told his friend sadly. Syaoran growled and slammed his fist on the glass table, "Fuck, I need to see her tonight." Takashi nodded his head, "You only have three more days Syao, maybe even less if your mother already heard of this." Syaoran moaned, "Fuck can this get any worst?"

Ryu looked at his friend sadly, he didn't want to see his friend sad over anything, "I know who did it." The two friends looked at him. "What?" Syaoran asked wanting to know if he heard had right. "I know who told the reporters, I know who wants Sakura gone." Syaoran looked at him, "We're going to have a talk with that person tonight then," he said determinedly. Ryu nodded, silently hoping it wasn't too late.

_**Chiharu**_

"Tak just told me he's coming tonight, with Syaoran," she said sadly, "They're going to try to convince Sakura that it wasn't his fault." "Why are you helping him?" Mei Lin cried out furiously. Miaka and Chiharu looked at her, "What do you mean?" Miaka's gentle voice asked. Mei Lin looked at her two friends, "He lied to her about his identity, about his whole life. Fuck he's a player! Why do you guys want them together?"

Chiharu looked at her friend, "He isn't really like that…" she started but Mei Lin interrupted, "Yes he is! I heard from his best friend Ryu! Fuck Takashi is probably lying to you to Chi." Chiharu looked at her and started crying. "How could you say such a thing?" Miaka bit out, Mei Lin was startled Miaka never raised her voice before. Mei Lin looked at her two friends with disgust, "I don't care what you to believe, I'm not going to let him hurt Sakura if it's the last thing I do," with that said she quickly walked out.

"Do you think something's going on?" Chiharu asked Miaka softly so only she could hear. Miaka nodded, "I don't like how things are going." Chiharu looked out towards the doorway, "Syaoran isn't really a play boy you know," she told her friend sadly. "But all the articles?" Miaka questioned having to have heard a lot about how the prince of china was a playboy. Chiharu shook her head, "They were all lies so he wouldn't end up being in an arranged marriage," she told her friend sadly.

Miaka nodded, "Than we have to tell Sakura," she got up to leave but Chiharu stopped her. "Takashi told me not to do anything rash; he says that Syaoran is going to have to do this himself. And you know as well as I do that Sakura won't believe us. She'll think that we're sticking up for him. We have to let him prove to her that what the newspaper says is all lies." Miaka nodded and sat down sadly, "Why do I get the feeling this is all going to turn out horrible." Chiharu looked at her friend and embraced her tightly, "Don't think like that, it'll turn out okay."

_**Sakura**_

She continued sitting in the corner just rocking back and fourth. She sighed; she would have to move on sooner or later. She walked out of her room and towards the garden. Sakura walked towards the cherry blossom tree and watched as the petals fell down. She caught one in her hand and watched as it slowly blew away again. It was just like her happiness one minute it was there and the next it gets taken from her.

She heard some yelling from inside and rushed to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on?" she demanded. She saw that Syaoran was standing by the door along with his two friends. Eriol was at the door frowning at them. Tomoyo and Kaori had their arms crossed smiling evilly. Chiharu was there hugging Miaka both crying on each other.

Tomoyo was the one to answer her, "Syaoran here wanted to see you, but Eriol wouldn't since of what he did." Syaoran growled, "They are all lies, I demand to be able to talk to Sakura." Eriol was about to say something when Sakura interrupted, "You can't demand anything. You may be the prince of china but this is Japan. Not everyone has to answer to you! So I think you had better just LEAVE!" Sakura yelled pointing to the door.

Syaoran looked at her, "No I have to talk to you Sakura," he pleaded. Sakura looked at him and then looked away sadly, "There is nothing for us to talk about. Just go, please," she said softly. Syaoran turned to leave with his two friends following behind. Everyone slowly went to their own rooms leaving only Eriol and Sakura left.

Eriol sighed, "You sure about this?" he asked her gently. "Why do you care?" she wanted to know as she turned to leave. "Because, no matter what you're still my little sister at heart," he told her. Sakura flinched, that comment struck something in her heart, "That's all I ever was, wasn't it? I was never anything more to you? God why do I even bother? No one can ever love me." Sakura slowly walked to her room crying silently.

Eriol stood there shocked, he had never thought of that. How much did Sakura mean to him, he sighed deeply, maybe it was better left untold? He walked towards his office trying to rid his mind of all the problems.

_**Sakura**_

She stood out on the balcony watching as the stars appeared. Eriol had told her earlier she didn't have to work today which she was grateful for. She looked up sadly as she touched the smooth white railing, "Why do things always turn out this way?" she asked no one in general. "It wasn't supposed to end up this way," a deep husky voice told her. She felt someone's strong arms wrap around her, "Than what was supposed to happen?" she cried tears falling now.

"We were supposed to date, until the day I leave and on that day I would've asked you to marry me," the voice told her holding on to her tightly. Sakura cried even harder, "All your words, they are all lies! And you're family would never be able to accept me. Why are we even trying? Why Syaoran answer me!" Syaoran turned her around and smiled a small smile, "Because I love you Sakura. I'm not lying, and if my family doesn't accept you than I shall leave my throne."

"God you were just using me Syaoran! How can I believe that you would ever want to be with me? Just a common whore," she demanded. Syaoran frowned, "Did you read the cheque I gave you?" Sakura looked up at him, "What do you mean?" Syaoran sighed, "Where did you put the cheque Sakura?" She walked inside and opened a drawer revealing the cheque he had given her. "Now read it," he commanded.

Sakura nodded her head and read the back of the cheque, 'Dear Sakura, last night was unbelievable. You made me feel like a different man, like I was actually normal. I wish to try to work things out with you. This cheque will be valid on the day I leave. Please start a new life. Maybe even with me.'

Sakura looked at him confused and turned the cheque over. On it read one million dollars. "Why are you giving me so much money? Are you trying to bribe me?" Syaoran looked at her and sighed, "It was so you could leave the brothel, hence the new life part."

Sakura looked into his deep chocolate eyes getting lost in them, "Are you lying to me now?" Sakura asked softly. He tilted her chin up so he could see her emerald jewels, "Does it look like I'm lying?" Sakura looked at him and shook her head while lunging towards him, "God I love you so much Syaoran." Syaoran chuckled and slowly pushed her away. Sakura was startled when she noticed him go down; he went on one knee and held on to her hand carefully.

He smiled his famous smile and said smoothly, "Will you Sakura Kinomoto marry me? And make me the happiest man alive?" Sakura looked at him a new fresh batch of tears came, "I don't know Syaoran, and I'm not ready yet. So much has happened. I-I-I don't know if I'm ready to trust you yet." Syaoran looked at her and nodded in understanding, "I'll give you some time, meet me tomorrow at Penguin Park." Sakura looked up at him and nodded, "Please go now." Syaoran nodded and headed out.

_**Miaka**_

"I can't hear them fighting anymore," she informed Takashi and Chiharu. "That has got to be a good sign," Chiharu said. "Not if they're dead," Takashi told them. Miaka looked at him scared while Chiharu smacked him on the head, "Tak! Don't scare us like that." The door opened interrupting them. There stood Syaoran looking better than he was earlier today.

"What happened?" Miaka asked when he closed the door. "She'll tell me tomorrow," was all he said. They three watched as he walked off. "I hope he's going to be okay…" Miaka said to no one in particular. Takashi nodded, "I think I better go talk to him." Chiharu nodded, "Go ahead Tak, I'll wait for you at home." Takashi gave her a kiss goodbye and followed Syaoran.

Miaka looked at them and touched Chiharu's shoulder gently, "I'm going to have a talk with Kaori." Chiharu looked at her and nodded, "I better talk with Mei Lin than."

They both headed their separate ways hoping for the best.

_**Mei Lin**_

She sat on the bed by herself thinking of all that happened, "God what have I done?" she asked herself. "It's okay Mei," she heard Chiharu say as she entered. "What are you doing here?" Mei Lin wanted to know. "I know what you did," Chiharu said gently while sitting down beside her.

Mei Lin sighed, "I'm sorry," she said softly. Chiharu shook her head, "You shouldn't be saying sorry to me." Mei Lin nodded in understanding, "I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I just…I just really wanted Kaori and Tomoyo to like me." Chiharu laughed, "So that's why."

Mei Lin looked at her, "Why are you laughing?" "Do you know how Kaori and Tomoyo became best friends in the first place?" Chiharu asked her. Mei Lin shook her head, "Well a few years back, when Sakura first came. All three of them were the best of friends. Sakura, Kaori, Miaka, they were inseparable."

_**Flashback**_

_A young Sakura sat in her pure white room crying through her emerald orbs. "We have to help her," a gentle voice rang out. A girl with short dirty blond hair nodded, "This isn't right." "Kay, what can we do?" Miaka asked softly while holding on to her best friend. "Let's go and talk to her," Kaori suggested while she opened the door wider._

_Sakura turned her head and started to back away in fright, "W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked softly. Miaka smiled along with Kaori, "We want to help you," she said gently while holding out her hand. Sakura looked at them scared, but than accepted her hand. _

_They all sat down on her bed talking about what had happened before. "I can't believe Eriol had the heart to do that," Miaka said disappointed in her owner. Kaori nodded in agreement, "I blame this all on Tomoyo, I mean if it wasn't for her none of this would've happened." Hearing their names Sakura started crying again, "Why does everything happen to me?" she demanded._

_All the other two could do was hold her in their arms trying to comfort her. After that day they all learned a little bit about the other. Kaori was the first to enter the brothel, that was still here. She came when she was 15 and was sold by her father because he didn't want her anymore. Miaka was an orphan who was sent here because she was getting too old to stay there._

_After that day Miaka and Kaori only had each other, but now they had a new friend, Sakura. A half a year had past now and they learned to love each other dearly. _Chiharu smiled while a tear made its way down her soft pink check, "You know sometimes things aren't supposed to happen the way they do. But what can you do about it?" _Tomoyo was visiting that day as saw Sakura alone by the cherry blossom tree, "Long time no see Sakura," she said evilly. Sakura looked at her with disgust, "Go away," she demanded. _

_Tomoyo just laughed at her, "Aww the little baby can't take it that I took her man." "Go away!" Sakura yelled this time while she rose to leave. Tomoyo laughed again, "I heard from Eriol that you're pregnant." Sakura hissed at her, "Leave me alone Miss Tomoyo." Tomoyo just stood there, "Now what would happen if you were to lose this baby?" she threatened._

"_You wouldn't," Sakura said softly so only they could hear. Tomoyo smirked, "Watch yourself sweet heart." Tomoyo walked off her long ebony hair following behind her. Kaori had watched the whole thing and walked up to Sakura, "Don't worry she wouldn't dare do anything. I mean the child is Eriol's." Sakura nodded but tears were falling now._

_Miaka saw them and hurriedly rand over, "Is something wrong?" Kaori was about to answer when Sakura interrupted, "No I'm fine Miaka, you don't need to worry. It is just because of the hormones." Miaka smiled, "Okay than let's go!" Kaori looked at Sakura and saw her mouth, 'Don't let her know.' Kaori nodded and they both headed inside._

_**End of Flashback**_

Chiharu looked at Mei Lin, "The rest of the story, none of us really know except for Sakura and Kaori. All that we know is that a few days after Kaori was accused of killing Sakura's baby and the three of them just broke up. Miaka chose to not believe either one of the stories and stayed friends with them both."

"But I don't get it, what happened? And what does this have to do with Tomoyo?" Mei Lin demanded to know. Chiharu looked at her, "Since it was told that Kaori was the one who killed the baby, Tomoyo grew a great interest in her. And well here we are today. You know," Chiharu continued, "Everyone believed it was a frame job. And Kaori being friends with Tomoyo is completely false. But no one really knows for sure what happened that day. All we know is Kaori wouldn't actually like Tomoyo."

Mei Lin nodded, there was too much to the story. "How did you know it was me though?" Mei Lin wanted to know. Chiharu looked at her and smiled, "Ryu told Tak, and Tak told me." Mei Lin nodded, "I think you better check on Sakura, I have some things to do." Chiharu smiled, "Okay, take care." Mei Lin nodded.

_**Kaori**_

She sat on her bed silently praying, 'Oh Kami-san please bless Sakura she doesn't deserve any of this.' Tears were falling down her blue eyes now. Knocking was heard on her door, she opened it revealing Miaka. She smiled sadly at her friend, "Kay," Miaka said softly. Kaori lunged at her and started crying, "Oh Mia what have I done?" Kaori asked her while she cried on her shoulder.

"Why did you hurt Sakura?" Miaka wanted to know. Kaori looked at her soft brown eyes and sighed, "I-I-I didn't want to Mia, I really didn't," she said as she continued crying into her hands. "Why won't you guys tell me what happened?" Miaka demanded. Kaori looked at her and looked down at her hands, "It was my entire fault," she said softly.

Miaka held onto Kaori's shoulder, "Me and Sakura both know you would never have killed her child. God we were best friends Kaori we know everything about each other. Please tell me the truth." Tears were falling endlessly down now, "It happened a week before the death Mia," she said gently.


	7. Chapter 7!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **the story is going to end around chapter ten, so it's pretty soon now. So please enjoy the next chappie! _

_**Thanks: **Tamara2187, Rushi Star, Zeddy222, Sunnflower! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy dis chappie! _

_**Special Thanks: **Thank you Alex! It means a lot to me that you actually care! Thanks Laura lol if it weren't for you I wouldn't post my stories!_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Kaori**_

Tears were flowing down her smooth delicate skin, "I think Saku should be here too," she said looking up to her friend. Miaka nodded and was going to get Sakura when the door opened. Sakura stood there looking miserable, her eyes were a dull green now, her hair was a complete mess and she was still in her pjs.

"It's time for them to know the truth isn't it?" Sakura asked softly. Kaori nodded, "Well a week before the accident Tomoyo had visited and threatened Sakura. A few days later…"

_**Flashback**_

"_I have to get rid of that child!" Tomoyo yelled breaking the vase that was on the desk. Kaori watched in fright, Tomoyo was going to kill Sakura's baby. Kaori quickly turned to leave when she bumped into a vase. It shattered on the ground in a million pieces. "Who's there?" demanded Tomoyo while quickly walking towards the noise._

_Kaori froze; she didn't know what to do. Soon it was too late, she saw Tomoyo heading her way. "Who are you?" Tomoyo asked looking at her up and down. Kaori took a deep breathe, "Kaori Kishuku," she said softly. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled, "I've seen you around, with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while circling her. Scared that she might harm her friend she quickly lied, "O-o-of course not, I'm only friends with Miaka." Tomoyo nodded liking this girl, "So what do you think of Sakura?"_

_Kaori shifted nervously, "Um, she's alright." Tomoyo smirked, "No, Sakura is a skank, whore, bitch." Kaori was about to retort back when she noticed that Tomoyo had an evil gleam in her eyes. "How about I make a preposition?" Tomoyo asked the girl while touching her hair softly. Kaori flinched at first but nodded her head. _

_Tomoyo smiled, "Alright, I want you to find a way to lose Sakura's baby." Kaori was scared, "What do I get?" she wanted to know. Tomoyo thought for a second, "I'll make sure Eriol never hurts you. Also that you can leave in 10 years time. And you get to be my best friend," she said proudly. Kaori looked at her, "But I don't want all that," she said softly._

_Tomoyo glared at her, "Okay how about this, you kill the baby, or I'll kill you? Because sweetie," she said in a deeply threatening voice, "You've heard too much already." Kaori looked at her and nodded her head. _"Tomoyo had given me five days time to finish the mission," Kaori said looking down ashamed, "But before it all happened Sakura and I talked." Sakura nodded, "I allowed her to do it, scared for her safety." Kaori laughed sadly, "Yea but being the stubborn bitch I was, I wouldn't do it." Sakura smiled, "So instead…"

"_Sakura I'm not going to hurt you!" Kaori told her friend. Sakura looked at her and smiled sadly, "Kay, it doesn't matter. The father of the baby doesn't love it anymore, and you, I can't bare the thought of losing you," Kaori shook her head furiously; "I'm not going to do it Sakura!" Sakura smiled, "Than I will do it for you," she grabbed Kaori's hand and fell down the stairs._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And after that Kaori and Tomoyo became best friends, but of course Kay always tried to help me," Sakura explained to Miaka. Kaori looked down, "It was because of me you lost your child Sakura. I can't do anything right! I mean I couldn't warn you about the reporters because I didn't know until you left. Mei Lin told me afterwards." Sakura looked at her, "Wait you weren't the one who planned it?"

Kaori shook her head, "If I was the one who planned it I would've found a way to ruin it. I've been doing that for the past years. Sakura nodded her head, "Than, what is going on here?" Miaka looked at them both, "I'm really scared you guys, everything is turning really weird." Kaori nodded, "You guys better go now, in case of Tomoyo." Miaka and Sakura nodded and left the room.

Kaori sat on her bed thinking, something was different now and she would figure out what it was.

That night all of them had a restless sleep, scared of what the new day might bring.

_**Chiharu**_

She opened the door to Sakura's room, "Saku?" she called out. Sakura looked over the covers and smiled, "Chi," she said softly. Chiharu smiled, "Are you going tonight?" she wanted to know. Sakura looked at her sadly, "I don't know if I can trust him again Chi."

Chiharu looked at her and held her face in her hands, "No you listen to me Saku. Do you love him?" Sakura looked at her friend, "Yea I love him, I love him a lot." Chiharu smiled, "Than what are you waiting for? What would happen if you lost that chance with him? Do you want to live regretting it for as long as you live?" Sakura smiled, "Your right, I think I better change before I go though." Chiharu smiled, "I'll wait here for the good news."

_**Sakura**_

She sat on the swings waiting patiently for Syaoran to show up. She sighed; it was getting cold only wearing a white top and dark blue jeans. She saw the old woman again, she smiled sweetly, "Hello," she called out. The woman saw her and smiled brightly, "Hello Sakura." Sakura smiled, "Can you tell me more about my dad?" she wanted to know.

The old woman looked at her sadly, "After you left he got really depressed." Sakura nodded sadly. "Hmm afterwards though he decided he couldn't bare the pain anymore and headed towards Hong Kong." Sakura looked at the woman and nodded, "I'll try to find him one day." The old woman nodded, "Good luck with that."

From behind Syaoran walked closer to her, "You came," he said softly. Sakura turned and smiled at the man of her dreams, "Yeah." Syaoran knelt down and held her left hand gently, "Marry me?" Sakura laughed at his cute expression, "Yeah I'll marry you Syao." Syaoran smiled and hugged her tightly, "aishiteru," he told her. "Aishiteru," she told him while crying lightly on his shoulder. She smiled as she looked at her ring; it was a green cherry blossom in the middle surrounded by white diamonds.

"I wish tonight could last forever," she told him. Syaoran nodded, "I want to be with you forever." Sakura looked into his eyes and smiled, "We'll never be apart again." Syaoran nodded.

They spent the day at the park enjoying each others company. Soon it was time to go back, "Two more days until you leave?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, "Tomorrow give the cheque to Eriol." Sakura nodded, "Of course." Syaoran held onto her, "Are you scared?" Sakura looked at him and smiled, "A little, but I know I'll have you with me forever." Syaoran nodded, "I better go now." Sakura gave him a kiss on the lips, "I better go too." She walked away slowly while Syaoran stared at her, he smiled a true smile. He found the one he would love forever.

_**Eriol**_

"I don't want you to leave," he said tired of the fight they were having. "Please Eriol," Sakura pleaded, "I really want to start a new life." Eriol looked at her sadly, "But he lied to you." Sakura smiled, "But we have that all cleared now, please Eriol?" He looked into her eyes, "What about me?" he asked her gently. Sakura was startled, "What about you?" she wanted to know.

Eriol sighed running his hand through his hair, "I love you Sakura." Sakura looked at him, she looked down sadly, "It's too late now Eriol." Eriol held onto her shoulders tightly, "It's never too late," he told her. Sakura shook him away, "I'm in love with another now, and it's already too late." Eriol sighed, "Fine you may leave tonight." Sakura smiled and gave him a friendly hug, "Thank you for taking care of me all these years," she told him.

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, yeah, you better come back to visit dad." Sakura nodded her head, "Every year." Eriol smiled, "Good. How about I help you pack?" Sakura smiled, "It's always good to have someone helping me." Eriol nodded and led them towards Sakura's room. "Okay I'll get the dresses you place them in the suitcase alright?" Eriol nodded, "Yes, Kura." Sakura smiled, "You haven't called me that in the longest time."

Eriol grinned, "Well it's your nickname." Sakura punched him lightly on the shoulder, "You hurt me a lot over the years you know." Eriol frowned, "I'm really sorry Kura." Sakura smiled, "It's alright," she said sweetly and gave him a tight hug. By the doorway someone watched them and smirked evilly quickly running to find someone.

"So are you really sure about this?" Eriol asked her again. Sakura smiled dreamily, "I'm positive Eriol. He can make me feel things I haven't felt since you." Eriol nodded sadly, "Would you consider staying for me?" Sakura looked at him, "I told you, we can't be anything more than friends." Eriol looked at her, "I guess I'm too late." Sakura nodded, "Just three years too late."

Eriol sighed sadly, "I wanted to tell you earlier." Sakura looked at him, "What do you mean?" Eriol looked at her, "When you were pregnant, I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be the father of our child. That I wanted to be with you." Sakura froze looking at him, "Wait you wanted the child?" Eriol nodded, "Why?"

Sakura continued staring at him, "But Tomoyo told me you wanted me to abort it. That it was a bustard and you didn't want anything to do with it." He frowned hearing that, "She was just jealous that I wanted to dump her because of you." "When did you tell her this?" Sakura demanded shaking now. "About a week before the accident, why?" Sakura looked at him, "Oh my god. It was because of you?" she said pointing a finger at him.

Eriol stared at her, "What?" "It's all your fault my baby's dead! It's your entire fault Eriol!" she yelled out. "I don't get what you're taking about, Sakura?" he asked trying to hold on to her. Sakura shook him off, "Leave Eriol. Leave!" Eriol took one last look at her before heading off. Sakura fell down slowly, "If Eriol hadn't told Tomoyo none of this would've happened. None of this would've happened," she said to herself.

She stayed in that position for awhile when she felt a pair of strong arms holding her, "Miaka told me what happened," he told her. Sakura latched onto him and started crying again, "Syao, I lost my baby because of Eriol." Syaoran stood there confused, "I don't get what you mean." Sakura looked at him, "Before I came here, me and Eriol, because of that one night I got pregnant." Syaoran nodded understanding it so far.

Sakura took a deep breathe, "And than when I was around five months with the baby, there was an accident." Syaoran looked at her, "Long story short," she continued while tears trailed down her checks, "Eriol told Tomoyo that he was going to leave her for me and the baby. So Tomoyo decided to find a way to kill it." Syaoran looked at her, "And the baby died?"

Sakura nodded, "It died!" she cried even harder. Syaoran held on to her and rocked her back and fourth, "Shh, it's okay Saku." Sakura looked at him and nodded, "I trust you Syao," she told him. Syaoran nodded, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

_**Miaka**_

"Who knew that Tomoyo was just jealous?" Miaka said sadly. Kaori nodded, "I should've realized it sooner. I mean she's always so overprotective of Eriol." Chiharu shook her head, "Not only that but what's rightfully hers." Miaka looked at her scared, "What is she going to do now?" Kaori looked at the two, "I don't know, I don't think she trusts me anymore."

Chiharu nodded, "Did you guys notice something going on with Mei Lin lately?" Miaka nodded, "She hasn't been around that much." Kaori looked at them scared, "We better find her." The other two nodded and went on a search.

_**Syaoran**_

He placed her gently on the bed. She had fallen asleep from all the crying. He touched her hair gently, "God you're like an angel." Sakura turned the other way. Syaoran chuckled, "I guess you don't like me playing with your hair." He looked at the clock and quickly got up. He went to her closets and continued packing for her.

After awhile the door opened revealing Eriol. Syaoran frowned, but he saw that Eriol looked sincerely sorry. "I just want to talk with her," his voice slightly horse. Syaoran softly said, "She's asleep." That's when Sakura decided to cut it, "I'm not asleep, I just didn't want to pack." Syaoran looked at her, and shook his head, "Alright, I'll be back soon." Sakura smiled, "bye Syao-kun!" Syaoran nodded and headed out.

Eriol walked towards her, "I heard." Sakura looked at him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shoved the past in your face." Eriol chuckled, "I deserved it." Sakura nodded, "You did." "Do you forgive me?" Eriol asked softly. Sakura nodded and gave him a hug, "I'll miss you." Eriol nodded, "Me too."

He looked at her dress counter and saw the ring, "You kept this?" Sakura smiled, "I always had hope in us." Eriol looked at her sorry, "I wish I would've known." Sakura smiled, "No, I'm glad I met Syaoran. Take back the ring Eriol." Eriol looked at her, "At least you're moving on." Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'm really proud of myself."

Eriol smiled, "I think I better go." Sakura nodded, "I'll never forget you." Eriol nodded, "Oh and the girls want to say goodbye." Sakura nodded, "Can't forget about them."

_**Yukito**_

The door to the dance studio opened slowly. "Surprise!" everyone screamed. Sakura smiled, "Thanks guys," she said. Rika walked up holding two bouquets of flowers, "We'll miss you both." Naoko came up from behind her, "I guess we can't be triple threat anymore."

From behind them Chiharu walked up crying endlessly, "I promise to visit," she told them. The three of them hugged, Sakura smiled, those three were always so tight.

Next Miaka and Kaori walked up together. "Saku," Kaori started. Sakura smiled and lunged at her, "Kay!" she yelled back. Miaka laughed and joined in on the hug. "I can't believe we're all friends again," Miaka said her voice breaking. Sakura laughed, "We were always friends at heart." Kaori nodded her head, "Of course!" Yukito came up, "What about me?" All of the girls came and gave him a goodbye hug.

"I'll miss all of you," Sakura told the group. Chiharu went beside her, "Me too!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed; they stopped when clapping was heard by the doorway. There stood Syaoran and Takashi. "We better go now," Syaoran told them while looking at his watch. Sakura nodded, "Let's go Chi." Chiharu linked arms, "To a new life Sakura!" Sakura smiled, "To a new life."

The only one missing from them was Mei Lin. No one really noticed though since she was only there for a short time. Yet, everyone in life makes a difference. And Mei Lin was yet to make one.


	8. Chapter 8!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmm over halfway done. So sad, the story is coming to an end…soon. It's not going to really end this chapter but it is._

_**Thanks: **Zeddy222 and Tamara2187! Lmao dis is the new chappie! N jus to lett ya'll know chappie 14 is on like a block rite now…so I mite update slower until I fix that lil problem_

**_Special Thanks: _**Thank you to Alex and Laura. Lol you guys are the best thanks for supporting my story! Also to my bestest friend in the WORLD STEPY!

_**:Chapter Eight:**_

_**Sakura**_

She woke up feeling the strong arms of Syaoran around her. She smiled up at him, "Syao-kun," she said softly. Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "We leave today." Sakura nodded her head, "When does the plane leave?" "In about six hours." Sakura nodded, "I want to go and do some stuff before we leave." Syaoran nodded, "Just be home at least one hour before."

Sakura agreed, "I wouldn't want to miss the flight now would I?" Syaoran smiled, "Alright, because I wouldn't know how I would be able to live without you." Sakura smiled her famous smiled and got up from the bed, "Well I'm going to take a shower; I'll see you later alright?" Syaoran nodded and stayed in bed.

_**Kaori**_

The three friends linked arms and happily walked around the mall together. "I can't believe this is going to be the last time we're ever going to be able to do this," Miaka said sadly. Sakura shook her head, "Don't think that Miaka, because you have to come to my wedding." Miaka cheered, "I better be a bridesmaid!" Kaori agreed, "Me too!" Sakura laughed, "Of course, you guys are my best friends."

Miaka began dancing around while Sakura and Kaori walked together. Miaka suddenly stopped and a huge smile appeared on her lips, "You guys remember the promise we made after two months?" Sakura and Kaori shook their heads. Miaka sighed, "Geeze thanks for remembering our first promise together. We all promised to go on a trip together to England when are all free from the brothel." Kaori started remembering now, "I remember now! We all promised each other we would stay until we were all released."

The two girls glared at Sakura. Sakura backed off slowly, "Hoe?" she said. Miaka laughed, "It's alright Sakura, and I almost have enough to leave anyways." Kaori nodded, "Me too, just two more months." Sakura smiled, "Alright than, whenever we can we all have to meet again in England." Miaka linked arms again, "Pinkie promise!" The two girls laughed and they pinkie promised.

They continued walking in the mall, "Maybe you should get something for Syaoran?" Miaka suggested going by a wine shop. Sakura looked at the shop across, it was Victoria's Secret. Sakura nodded, "I'm sure he'd like a little something before the trip. The three girls went to VS and went to find the perfect outfit for Sakura. When they were finished Sakura smiled proudly, "He better like this!" Miaka and Kaori laughed, "Don't worry Saku, we love it, so he has too." Sakura blushed, "You guys driving home on your own?" Kaori and Miaka nodded, "Take care Sakura, we'll meet you at the airport." Sakura nodded, "See you guys there!"

_**Sakura**_

She walked into the house. No one else was home they were too busy doing their own things before it was time to go. She quietly walked up the stairs, she started to hear some noises, but she thought it was just the television. She continued walking up and placed her hand on the golden knob, she was about to turn when she heard a girl moan out, "Syaoran." Her hand tensed and struggled to keep hold, she took a deep breathe, she had to make sure.

She turned the knob slowly and closed her eyes; she slow raised them not making a sound. Inside the room laid Tomoyo with Syaoran. Sakura froze there, tears trailed down her checks. The two were too busy doing their own thing to notice her. She quickly shut the door and ran out of the room. She kept running when she tripped and scraped her knee on the wooden floor. Damn why were there so many boxes.

She looked back and saw Syaoran try to cover himself but having no luck. While Tomoyo was behind him, smirking quite content with what had happened. Tears continued flowing and she quickly got up and ran out of the room ignoring Syaoran's pleas for her to stay. Syaoran caught up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "It isn't what it seems," he pleaded at her.

Sakura laughed bitterly, "It isn't? I'm not stupid Syaoran! I'm not going to believe your lies anymore." Tears continued falling but she wanted to make herself clear, "I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it," she quickly grabbed her duffle bag that she had placed in the living room earlier. Syaoran grabbed her arm again trying to explain but Sakura slapped him hard on his check, "No more lies," was all she said and quickly ran out towards her car.

She quickly sped off towards the airport. She made a quick call back to the brothel. "Hey Eriol?" she said hearing the phone pick up. "Yeah, Sakura? Are you alright you sound pretty bad." Sakura cried even harder but kept a steady voice, "I need you to book me a ticket right now." Eriol stared at the phone dumbfounded, "Why?" he asked her. Sakura cried even harder, "I found Tomoyo in bed with Syaoran." Eriol slammed his fist on the hardwood table, "Fuck, that little whore." Sakura sighed and said one last time, "Book me a ticket to England Eriol." Eriol was about to answer when he heard a click. She had hung up on him. He sighed, and quickly dialled the airport.

When he was finished he quickly ran to find Miaka and Kaori. He arrived at Miaka's door and slammed his fist on it multiple times, "Miaka open up right now." Miaka quickly rushed to the door hearing the commotion, "What is it Eriol?" Eriol sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sakura's leaving to England." "England!" the two girls screamed.

Eriol nodded, "She found Syaoran cheating on her." Miaka fell to the floor, "Oh no, how is she going to take this?" Eriol shook his head, "I don't know, but her plane leaves in 20 minutes, we better leave if we want to say bye." Miaka was frozen there hearing the news. Kaori quickly got up and grabbed Miaka's arm, "Come on why are we wasting time here?" Miaka and Eriol nodded quickly rushing towards the airport.

_**Miaka**_

She looked around the enormous airport trying to find her friend, but instead she saw someone whom she didn't want to see. "There's Syaoran you guys." The other two turned and frowned at the sight of him, "I'll take care of him you two find Sakura," Eriol told them and walked towards Syaoran. The other two nodded and continued looking around when Kaori spotted her.

They both ran towards her and jumped into her arms, "Oh Sakura!" Miaka cried on her shoulder. Kaori stood there looking at her sadly, "I guess your going to go to England first." Sakura nodded and watched as planes continued to leave, "You guys better come soon too." Kaori smiled, "Of course we pinkie promised right Miaka?" Miaka nodded her head, "Pinkie promised!" Sakura laughed, "That's my plane," she said as she heard her boarding. Miaka and Kaori nodded, "You better call!" Sakura smiled, "Of course!"

Sakura boarded the plane while the other two watched in sadness. "I can't wait to go to England!" Miaka said trying to lighten the mood. Kaori nodded, "And we can't tell Syaoran right?" Miaka nodded, "Of course not after what he did to our little sister." They both walked together passing by the two men arguing, "Eriol, let's go now. Sakura's already gone." Eriol sighed and fixed out his suit, "Coming." Syaoran stood there frozen, Sakura was gone now.

_**Tomoyo**_

She smiled brightly at the outcome; she was finally able to ruin Sakura. She watched as the door opened and a furious Eriol walked in. "Leave right now," he said darkly. Tomoyo looked at him confused, "What's wrong sweetie?" Eriol slapped her hard, "Leave, you're no longer wanted here you whore!" Tomoyo glared at him, "Eriol, do you understand what your doing?" she hissed.

Eriol glared back, "Yeah I do Tomoyo, and you ruined Sakura's life! How could you do that?" Tomoyo smirked, "But you ruined her life first Eriol! Did you ever think of that?" Eriol glared at her, "It was because of you, you convinced me it was all jealousy. But it wasn't…" Tomoyo laughed evilly, "You realized that a little too late sweetheart." Eriol stared at her, "Just leave now! You've ruined everyone's life enough." Tomoyo smiled, "That's alright, I have another man anyways. It's been fun Eriol."

She stood up and dusted off the imaginary lint, "I got what I wanted." Eriol watched her leave and slammed his fist down; he sighed and fell down on his chair. His head was starting to hurt. He just wished for the best for Sakura.

_**Sakura**_

She watched as the scenery changed, she took a deep breathe this was going to be her new life. She looked up and saw a girl with long black hair placed in two buns. Sakura stared at her, she seemed familiar. Before she could ponder anymore a flight attendant came and handed her food. Sakura thanked the woman but stared down at it. She wasn't in the mood to eat, just a few more hours till she reached England. She laid her head down on the chair, just a few more hours.

_**Chiharu**_

She growled whenever Syaoran tried to talk to her. "You shut up okay! It's because of you she left!" Syaoran was going to say something when Takashi interrupted him, "Syaoran just shut up okay." Chiharu looked at her fiancé, "I can't believe this happened." Takashi held her close, "I can't believe he would do that." Chiharu looked around, "Where's Ryu anyway?" "I really don't know," Takashi told her. They headed to his room and noticed all his things were gone, "Doesn't he know we still have three hours until the flight."

They were about to leave when she noticed a sheet of paper on his desk, Chiharu slowly went closer and read the letter out loud, "Hello, when you read this letter I'll be long gone. Actually I mean us. Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and I had planned everything. May you all take care, and tell Syaoran he may be the prince, but trust me. Sakura is the one thing he'll never have." Chiharu crumpled up the letter, "It was all a set up."

She ran out to find Syaoran, "Syaoran!" she yelled. Syaoran quickly rushed out, "What?" Chiharu showed him the letter, "We have to talk to the others." Syaoran nodded and they rushed over to the brothel.

_**Kaori**_

"Oh my god!" she heard Miaka yell out. Kaori ran into her room, "What is it Miaka?" Miaka just sat there and pointed at the television. Kaori looked to where she was pointing and froze; there on the television was a report. "Hello to everyone, this is England News, today there was a car crash. There seems that a 20 year old girl was found." They showed a picture of Sakura.

Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, and Eriol rushed into the room also hearing Miaka yell. They all stared as the reporter kept talking. "It was said that she had just arrived from the airport…" before anything else could be said Miaka fainted.

_**Sakura**_

She looked around the airport smiling sadly, "This is it." She walked out and noticed a taxi. The woman had dark brown hair, she quickly entered, "Please take me to any hotel." The taxi driver nodded and didn't say a word. Sakura noticed something was wrong and looked up, she stared shocked at the crimson red eyes, "Oh my god," she covered her mouth. She saw as the woman smirked evilly, "Bye Sakura," the car swerved and the woman quickly exited the car.

Sakura tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge, she saw the car was about to go over the pier. She quickly rushed to the front seats pushing down on the breaks, but it was no use. It was already too late. She stared as the car dived into the water.


	9. Chapter 9!

**_:My Life:_**

_**Bayb-Munki: **Finally I'm sorry for making it seem like Sakura died…well enjoy enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Sunnflower and Tamara2187 sorrie I took so longgg to update, but since I wasn't writing anymore I thought I shouldn't update either…hehe…and um..hmmm…the ending right now for me is hazy, I'm not sure if I want a happy ending, or not…so yea…ending might take a while…gomen! But enjoy!_

_**Special Thanks: **Thanks Alex and Laura. But for this chapter I also want to think my best friend Stepy, you mean the world to me, and you showed me that life is worth living. Thanks babe!_

**_:Chapter Nine:_**

_**Sakura**_

She saw a white light, and heard millions of voices. She couldn't make anything out. She opened her eyes slightly; they started hurting from the new light. She looked around and ignored all the people calling her name. She shut her eyes, her head was hurting again. She opened her eyes one last time and saw a man with long silver hair and warm purple eyes look at her, "Where am I?" she asked the man.

He was in a long white doctor suit and he answered softly, "You're in the hospital." Sakura started coughing uncontrollably, "How did I get here?" she asked hoarsely. The doctor frowned, "Sakura you were in a terrible accident." She continued staring at the doctor when she noticed her belly, "W-w-what's this?" she asked nervously. The doctor smiled, "You've been pregnant for about two months now. The baby seemed to have survived the car crash."

Sakura was crushed, "How could this have happened?" "Do you know what happened before you got here?" the doctor asked softly. Sakura shook her head, "I don't even know who I am." The doctor took a deep breath, "Your name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura looked at him and smiled, she tried to remember more but her head starting hurting, "My head really hurts." "Take a rest; I'll visit you later on in the day." Sakura nodded and laid down, "What happened two months ago?"

Sure enough when Sakura awakened from her slumber there was the doctor. "Hello…" Sakura trailed off. "Doctor Yue Ruo." Sakura nodded, "Thank you for taking care of me." Yue looked at her, "You really don't remember me?" Sakura shook her head, "Should I?" The doctor nodded sadly, "We used to be good friends." Sakura looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, I really can't remember."

The doctor sighed and said calmly, "That's alright; don't try to think too much on the past. You would probably end up getting headaches for making your mind think." Sakura nodded her head taking in all of the information. "Also it may take a few years for you to start remembering anything. Or it might be really soon. Some people sometimes never regain their memory," he told her sadly.

Sakura smiled, "Well if my mind really doesn't want to remember, it was probably because it was too much pain." Yue looked at her and smiled, "I'll come by again tomorrow."

When Sakura was allowed to leave the hospital Yue invited her to live with him. She gratefully accepted, since he was the only one she had now in England. Over the days she still couldn't remember anything from the past, although she always wondered what happened she decided it was best to just move on.

_**Sakura**_

Two years had past since the incident and she was now 22. She continued living with the now 26 year old Yue and they learned to love each other like siblings. The phone rang waking her up from her daydream and she hurriedly went to pick up the phone. "Hello, Cherry Blossom Flowers how may I help you?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Mommy?" a little voice rang out. "Kenji, what do you need sweetie?" she asked him sweetly. "Can you pick me up from school now" Sakura looked up at the clock and sighed, "Okay I'll be there in five." She went to find one of her workers, "Cindy," she called out to a girl with long dark purple hair, "I need you to work while I go to pick Kenji up."

Cindy nodded her light blue eyes shining, "I'd love to Sakura." Sakura smiled and said a quick thanks before rushing off. Cindy shook her head sadly, "She works way too hard for her family." She saw the door opening and in walked a new customer, "How may I help you?" Cindy asked sweetly. "I need to choose flowers for my wedding soon." The girl nodded, "What type of flowers are you thinking of? And when will the wedding be?"

The woman and long brown hair and the lightest brown eyes answered happily, "The wedding is in one month, and I'm not really sure of what type of flowers I want. Also I heard that the owner of the shop helps you choose the flowers also." Cindy nodded, "Yep she does, would you like to wait for her miss…" The woman smiled, "Miss. Yuuki." Cindy sighed, "The owner is out at the moment though. Would you like to wait for her, or perhaps you would rather come again some other time?"

Miss. Yuuki looked at the clock, she shook her head, "No I have a lunch meeting with some of my friends about the wedding. I will find some time to come by again tomorrow." Cindy smile, "If you need anything just look for me again. My name's Cindy by the way." Miss. Yuuki nodded, "And you can call me Miaka."

_**Kenji**_

Sakura walked with her two year old son back to the flower shop. "How was your day today?" Sakura asked him. Kenji smiled his emerald green eyes shining, "I had a lot of fun hanging out with my friends today." He looked up seeing that Sakura hadn't answered him. Instead she stood there in a trance looking ahead.

Sakura watched as a woman with light brown hair exited the shop. She had a nice small figure and seemed to be really familiar. Sakura's head started throbbing and she crouched down. "Mommy, mommy!" Kenji yelled worriedly. Sakura smiled and ruffled his messy brown hair, "Don't worry sweet heart, my head was just hurting." Kenji nodded; this happened a lot with his mom.

She got up and held his hand, "Let's go to the shop now." Kenji nodded and followed along still a little worried. They both entered together when he saw his mother walk up to Cindy. "Who was that woman?" Sakura asked her. Cindy smiled, "That was Miaka Yuuki, she's getting married soon and wanted to order some flowers. But she wanted you to personally pick them so she's coming by again tomorrow." Sakura nodded, "Okay I guess I'll see her again tomorrow."

_**Cindy**_

She watched as Sakura took care of each single flower. "Why do you work so hard? You know Yue will take care of you." Sakura smiled at her friend, "Because, I love flowers, they give me a feeling of being complete." Cindy looked down sadly, "Well do you want me to pick up Kenji today? In case that woman comes again." Sakura nodded her head, "If you wouldn't mind." Cindy smiled sweetly, "Of course I wouldn't! I love Kenji." Sakura smiled, "Well I think you better go now." Cindy nodded, "Good luck Saku."

Sakura continued to tend the flowers when the door opened. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly. In front of her was a man he had flaming red hair and the bluest eyes. "Hello, are you the owner of this shop?" Sakura nodded her head, "Yes and what would you like?" The man smiled, "I'm here for my brother's wedding. His wife came by yesterday, Miaka Yuuki. But she's wasn't feeling so well today so I came instead of her." Sakura nodded, "Well, let's choose the flowers than?"

The man nodded, "Alright miss?" "Sakura Kinomoto," she told him sweetly. "My name's Amiboshi Bu." Sakura smiled and led him over to the flowers, "So what type of wedding are they planning." Amiboshi thought for a second before answering, "A really small one. The theme is cherry blossoms, for Miaka's best friend." Sakura looked at him, "Cherry blossoms," she said softly.

"Hey that's what your name means right?" Sakura nodded her head, "Yep!" Amiboshi smiled, "So any suggestions?" Sakura thought for a second, "I think it would be better if the bride was here." Amiboshi laughed and nodded, "Yeah I thought so too, but Miaka insisted." Sakura smiled when she saw the door open again.

Kenji came running up towards her, "Mommy!" he yelled out. Sakura smiled and gave her son a hug, "Aww, how's my little baby?" Kenji laughed and jumped down from her arms. "He's your son?" Amiboshi asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes." "Who's the father?" Sakura frowned, "I'm not really sure, I have amnesia." He gasped, "What about your family?" Sakura smiled sadly, "Only family I have now is Yue, I don't remember anything." Amiboshi looked at her and smiled brightly, "Than let's make new memories, how would you like to have lunch with me?" Sakura smiled, "I would love that, how about you Kenji?" The little boy nodded his head eagerly and the three walked out of the shop together.

They walked in to a near by café and ordered some sandwiches. "So how long have you guys lived here?" Amiboshi asked the two. "For about two years now," she told him. Amiboshi nodded, "I've lived here my whole life, and it's a really great place." Sakura nodded her head, "Yes I love England. I don't know why, but just being here means so much to me." Amiboshi stared at her emerald eyes, she had the perfect figure. Her eyes were deep and dark that seemed endless, her skin had a nice golden tan and her hair was layered from her chin down. "You sound like a really deep person."

Sakura laughed, "Not deep, just I guess you realize how important some things are when you experience a near death experience, and than get another chance at a new life." Amiboshi nodded, "You seem perfect." Sakura looked at him and blushed lightly, "No one's perfect." Amiboshi smiled, "Well than you're really close to perfection." Sakura smiled sweetly when she saw the time, "I better go now, and I have to go get my check up." Amiboshi frowned, "What for?"

"I have to see my physiatrist to help me regain my memories." He smiled, "Well I best be going too. I wouldn't want my future sister in law thinking I ran off again." Sakura laughed, "Until next time." Amiboshi nodded, "Until next time."

He dropped Sakura off back at the shop and she gave him her number. Sakura quickly looked at her son and gave him a peck on the forehead, "I have to go to the doctors now okay? So listen to Cindy." Kenji shook his head furiously, "No don't okaa-san! Every time you come back, you're always sad and tired. Please don't go." Sakura smiled sadly, "But you want mommy to remember her childhood right?" He shook his head again, "I don't care okaa-san! I mean you have me, and our memories." Sakura looked at him and started crying slightly, "One last time?" Kenji looked at her and nodded, "Only one more time."

Sakura went to the physiatrist and waited patiently for her turn. She heard her name and quickly walked into the room, she looked around it had a nice roomy feeling to it. Everything was a nice blue colour. She stopped walking for a second, "Blue…" she said softly. "Hello Miss. Sakura," she heard Mrs. Hongo say interrupting her thoughts. "Gomen," she said quietly. Mrs. Hongo smiled, "It's alright, please take a seat Sakura." She nodded and watched as the old woman watched her.

She had long black hair and dark brown eyes; she was around 30 years old and is one of the most famous physiatrists around. "So what was it about the colour blue?" Sakura looked at her, "I don't know, reminded me of someone…" Mrs. Hongo encouraged her to continue. She tried to remember when her head starting hurting tremendously, "I d-don't know," she struggled out. Mrs. Hongo placed her hand softly on Sakura's shoulder, "Shh, relax your mind. Take deep breaths," she said in a soft voice.

Sakura nodded and listened to her, "Imagine the colour blue, a nice dark blue room, light blue walls, dark blue carpet; picture furniture matching the blue surroundings." Sakura complied and pictured the room, she saw gold trimmings and a man, the man mouthed her name, she tried to reach out to him but she ended up flashing back to reality beads of sweat trailing down her face. She was panting slowly, Mrs. Hongo smiled, "Good job, I believe this is an improvement, you actually got a basic image."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Why does it still hurt after so long?" The woman smiled at her, "Everyone has there secrets, yours must have inflicted a lot of pain and your mind doesn't want to uncover them again." Sakura sighed, "But I feel like a part of me is missing." Mrs. Hongo smiled, "That's why you make new memories, and you should never dwell on the past." Sakura nodded, "I'll come again next month." Mrs. Hongo nodded and led her out.

_**Sakura**_

She walked down towards her car when she heard her cell phone ringing. She quickly answered it and a deep voice said, "Hey Sakura?" Sakura smiled hearing the voice, "Hello Ami." Amiboshi smiled hearing a nickname instead, "So are you done at the shrinks?" Sakura smiled brightly, "Yep just finished." "Want to go to the amusement park that just pulled up in town?" Sakura thought about it for a second, "Just me and you?" Amiboshi laughed, "As much as I would love that, no. My brother and his fiancé are coming along and she's bringing a few friends. Sakura smiled, "I would love to! But only if Kenji can come, I don't want him alone at home." "Of course he can come, the more the merrier. How about I pick you guys up in one hour at the flower shop?" Sakura shook her head, "No pick us up at my house; I'll give you the address." "Alright," he said, "Bye now." "Bye bye Ami!" Sakura said sweetly before hanging up.

She leaned on her car clutching the phone lightly, a small smiled touched her lips while a light blush appeared. Sakura quickly entered the car and called the shop telling Cindy to close the store earlier and that she was coming to pick her son up.

_**Kenji**_

He sat down patiently when Cindy had told him to watch for his mom. Kenji saw her car pull up and quickly left the shop to run into her arms, "Mommy!" he yelled. He saw her smiled brightly and hug him tightly, "How's my little boy?" Kenji's smile widens, "You're happier today." Sakura giggled, "Of course I am, I wouldn't want my little devil seeing me sad." Kenji grinned, "Good because I wouldn't want to have to cause you trouble!"

Sakura laughed, "Hey do you want to go to the amusement park today?" Kenji nodded his head furiously, "Really you'll take me?" he asked his eyes shining with delight. Sakura nodded her head, "Yep, Amiboshi says he's going to take us. But first we're going to go home and get dress alright?" Kenji nodded his head, "Okay!"

_**Amiboshi**_

He looked at the small house she lived in; it had nice yellow bricks and a beautiful garden in front full of tulips and roses. He ran the doorbell nervously, a man with dark purple eyes and silvery hair glared at him, "Who are you?" Amiboshi took a deep breathe, "Amiboshi, I'm here to pick Sakura and Kenji up." His eyes soften, but kept watching the guest, "She's still getting ready, please come in." Amiboshi nodded and entered.

The house was warm and cozy; everything was a light shade of yellow and blue. He looked around seeing many pictures of Sakura, the man, and her son. 'He must be Yue,' Amiboshi thought to himself. He continued looking at the pictures when he heard her heals clicking on the hardwood floor, he looked up and saw her in faded blue jeans a pink halter. Beside her was Kenji wearing a pair of jeans, and a dark blue shirt. They were both smiling widely, "Hey sorry for being late?" Sakura said embarrassedly.

Amiboshi laughed, "It's alright, and do you want to go now?" Sakura and Kenji nodded their heads furiously, "Bye Yue," she said softly and gave him a light peck on the check. Yue smiled and led them out, "Bring her home before eleven!" he teased. Sakura laughed, "I'll be sure to do that!" Amiboshi answered.

They entered his car and headed towards the amusement park, when they arrived Amiboshi told them he was going to buy the tickets so he quickly rushed off. Sakura held on to Kenji scared he might get lost when she heard her name. "Sakura? Is that really you?" a soft gentle voice asked. Sakura unsure of what to do turned towards the voice and stood there in shock, "Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okie I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks because I'm feeling sorta down lately…so please bare with me._

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, Sunnflower, EndorasTempest, Tamara2187, and zeddy222 okie if you actually READ this I need to know now..or never…do you guys want a happy ending…or sad wun….or…both? like ill make both and post them up..hehe please tell mi..cos mi friends all want a diff wun… _

_**Special Thanks: **To Laura, for correcting everything. To Alex for just being there whenever I need you, and supporting my story. And to all those people who know nothing about me, you made me realize a lot in life._

_**:Chapter Ten:**_

_**Miaka**_

"Who are you?" she heard the auburn hair woman speak softly. Miaka blushed embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I thought for a second there you were my best friend Sakura, but she died two years ago." Sakura nodded her head, "That's alright." From behind Amiboshi walked back with a man with long brown hair and soft silver eyes. "Sakura, this is my brother Hotohori Tashi, and his fiancé Miaka Yuuki," he said pointing to each one.

Sakura stood there frozen for a second, "Miaka…" she said softly. Miaka looked at her and smiled warmly, "Yes?" Sakura shook out of her trance, "Oh nothing." Miaka just nodded her head, "So what's your full name?" "Sakura Kinomoto," she said smiling. Miaka looked at her and coughed, "Oh, that's funny. That was my best friend's name too…" she was about to say something else when Hotohori said that their other friends have arrived.

It was Kaori, she had now dirty blond hair with strawberry blond streaks. "Mia!" she yelled while running over to her friend. She looked over at Sakura eyeing her slowly, "Kaori Kishuku…" she said offering her hand. Sakura shook it, "Sakura Kinomoto." Kaori opened her mouth to say something but Miaka shut her up. "Let's go in now!" she said happily clinging on to Kaori and running in.

Kaori looked at her oddly when Miaka mouthed, "I'll explain to you later." Kaori just nodded her head in confusion. Sakura, Hotohori, Amiboshi, and Kenji followed behind them. "They seem really excited," Sakura said while holding on to Kenji's hand. Hotohori chuckled, "Mia's always like that." Sakura nodded, "She seems like a great person." Hotohori sighed dreamily, "She's fantastic."

Amiboshi slapped him on the back, "You're whipped bro." Hotohori glared at him, "Well least I have a girl." Amiboshi faked hurt, "Ouch, right to the ego." Sakura giggled at that with a soft angelic laugh, causing Kaori to look behind, "Sakura," she mouthed quietly so only Miaka heard.

Miaka tugged on Kaori's arm, "Kay, I heard from Ami that she has amnesia," she told her looking forward sadly. Kaori looked at her, "So that really is Sakura!" Miaka nodded sadly tears welling up in her eyes, "But she doesn't even remember us." Kaori placed a comforting hand around her, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll remember over time. Maybe if we talked to her more she'll remember us?" Miaka nodded her head, "Yeah!" she said and ran to link on to Sakura, "Leave your son with the boys, and let's have some girl time." Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

The three walked together, 'Just like old times,' Kaori thought sadly. She watched as Miaka and Sakura talked and laughing happily. They guys were also watching glad that they were able to be friends so quickly. "Hey where do you boys want to go first?" Sakura asked turning around. The two adults pretending to be hurt while Kenji pointing excitingly to the rides. Sakura quickly nodded her head in agreement, "Let's go," she said while taking hold of Amiboshi's hand who was holding onto Kenji's. The other three followed behind, but Kaori was frowning, this wasn't right, Sakura and Amiboshi.

After the ride was finished the six of them couldn't stop laughing. Sakura watched as a girl carried a huge teddy bear stuffed animal. "Aww, it's so kawaii!" she said with stars in her eyes. Amiboshi followed her gaze, "I'll get you one," he told her and quickly headed to one of the games. Sakura smiled and took Kenji's hand, she followed him along with Kaori. Miaka and Hotohori were going off to do their own thing and she didn't want to be the third wheel.

Kaori watched as Sakura cheered Amiboshi on, "Saku, how long have you lived in England?" Sakura smiled and said easily, "Over two years now." Kaori nodded, "Who's Kenji's father?" Sakura smiled sadly, "I really don't know." Kaori smiled, thinking it was probably Syaoran's than. "Do you remember anything from the past?" Kaori asked her touching her shoulder gently.

Sakura looked into her light blue eyes and froze.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura danced around the Sakura petals, "I can't believe otou-san is dead." A girl with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes stared into Sakura's, "Don't worry he's watching you from above." Sakura nodded while touching the tree gently, "I can't believe Eriol would do this to me. I love him," she said while touching her belly softly_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Eriol…" Sakura said softly. "Eriol!" Sakura said again, "I remember something!" She tried remembering more but her head started aching making her crouch over. Her son quickly went towards her and touched his mother's hand gently, "Shh, mom it was just a memory. Please don't scare me." Sakura smiled softly, "I'm alright, nothing to be scared about." The little boy nodded while he watched as Amiboshi walked over with a large teddy bear with small little wings. "For you Sakura," he told her handing her the bear.

Sakura slowly got up and thanked him. Kaori looked at her, "Who's Eriol?" she asked Sakura. Sakura looked at her, "I'm not sure, but I think he might be the father to the baby." Kaori sighed, but didn't say anything. She watched as Kenji ran off with Amiboshi, "I think we better follow them," Sakura suggested. Kaori nodded and the two followed behind.

The sky was a light yellow and red when they decided to head home. Miaka and Hotohori were driving together, while Amiboshi were driving the rest home. "So did you all have fun?" Kenji nodded his head happily, "Yep and I know mommy did to, I've never seen her laugh this much." Sakura blushed lightly, while Kaori looked at her sadly, "And why wouldn't she be laughing?" Sakura sighed softly, "Because, I'm usually thinking to much."

Kaori nodded her head in understanding, "While I'm glad you had fun." Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thanks you guys, and it meant a lot that you wanted to spend the day with me and my son." They arrived at Sakura's house and Amiboshi pulled in the driveway. "Bye Sakura, bye Kenji," he said while they exited the car. Sakura smiled and waved bye with her son. She walked up the porch and saw Yue waiting for her, "Seems like you had fun," he said noticing her old smile return.

Sakura nodded and handed him the bear, "I remembered something from the past Yue," she said. Yue looked at her, "We'll talk about it later alright? I'll get Kenji in bed first." Sakura nodded and went to her room to change. Yue held onto Kenji and said softly, "Did anything happen?" Kenji smiled sadly, "She started to have a headache, but she remembered a guy…I think his name was Errio." Yue nodded, 'probably Eriol.'

_**Yue**_

He walked down the hallway knocking on Sakura's door softly. "Come in," she said softly. Yue opened the door and entered the room. It was painted a light pink with a strong smell of cherry blossoms. The wood was all a warm gold colour, and the moonlight shined inside the room. "So what happened today?" Yue asked while sitting down on her bed. Sakura looked out the window, "I remembered a guy, Eriol. And that girl I met today, Kaori, she was in my vision too."

Yue looked at her, "You saw Kaori?" Sakura looked at him shocked, "You know her?" Yue sighed, "She used to be your best friend. Kaori Kishuku and Miaka…" but Sakura interrupted him, "Miaka Yuuki. She was my best friend too wasn't she?" Yue nodded, Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed, "How come they didn't say anything?" Yue looked at her and said calmly, "They probably know about your amnesia and felt it would be better if you acknowledge them first. Sakura nodded, "I used to be pregnant, wasn't I?" Yue nodded, "With Eriol's baby." Sakura looked up towards the moon again, she closed her eyes, "I wish I could remember what happened." Yue touched her shoulder gently, "You'll find out the truth in due time." Sakura nodded, "But what if it turns out too late?"

Yue gave her a reassuring smile, "Nothing is ever too late when you believe." Sakura smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you for always being with me Yue." He smiled and held her close, "No problem." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room. Sakura sat on the bed thinking about the three new people she remembered. "Eriol…Miaka…Kaori…" she smiled softly, "My friends."

_**Sakura**_

She arrived at her shop seeing that Cindy was already there, "Funny how you're earlier than the boss." Cindy whipped her hair around and smiled sweetly at her boss, "Just wanted to get an early start." Sakura nodded her head suspiciously, "Is that all?" Cindy smirked, "Damn, you saw straight through me, so what happened between you and that hunk?"

Sakura smiled while thinking about Amiboshi, "We had fun, and I met some very nice people." Cindy eyed Sakura carefully, "Anything else? Like any juicy details?" Sakura shook her head, "So sad." Cindy crossed her arms, "Fine don't tell me, you know you'll end up telling me sooner or later!" Sakura laughed, "Yeah right Cindy, just get to work!" Cindy saluted, "Yes mam!"

They heard the door open and Sakura looked out seeing Miaka and Kaori. Sakura waved at them happily. Miaka smiled and walked over bringing Kaori along. "Hey I wanted to choose the flowers today," Miaka said while looking around the shop. Sakura nodded her head, "Alright, hmm lets go in my office first." Miaka nodded her hand and followed Sakura along with Kaori.

They all sat down and before Miaka could say something Sakura said quickly, "I remember you guys now." Miaka was shocked at first but was soon overwhelmed with happiness, "Really Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head and looked towards Kaori, she saw that deep in her eyes she was smiling with happiness, "That's great Saku," Kaori said looked at her. Sakura smiled, "I still don't remember much, but it's a start, it's the first thing I remembered for two years now."

Kaori looked at her shocked, "So you remember nothing of the brothel?" Sakura shook her head sadly, "Nope, I only know the things Yue told me." Miaka looked at her with sadness, "You don't remember Syaoran?" Sakura looked at her, "Who?" Miaka looked away sadly while Kaori held her hand, "Wait…did you say Yue told you stuff?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head happily, "He's been taking care of me for two years now."

Miaka looked at Sakura one more time, "Do you really not remember anything else? Anyone else?" Sakura shook her head sadly, "I really don't remember." Miaka looked at her when she got the greatest idea, "Me and Kaori have to go now. But we'll come by again tomorrow." Sakura nodded and led them out, "Come again tomorrow." Kaori looked at her friend dumbfounded, but followed along anyways.

When they were out of the shop Kaori grabbed onto Miaka, "What was that about?" Miaka looked into Kaori's eyes, "We have to fix everything Kay, Syao and Saku deserve each other. Syaoran was moping for her for a year now. He isn't getting married; I mean you heard it all. We have to set them up Kay, they need each other." Kaori shook her head, "But someone wanted them separate the first time, who knows what people, will do if they hear that they're together again." Miaka looked thoughtful but a smile appeared on her face, "I have faith in Sakura and Syaoran. They loved each other."

Kaori looked at Miaka convinced, "So what do we have to do?" Miaka smiled, "First we make a phone call."

_**Syaoran**_

He looked out the jet window, he sighed clutching onto his cell. He had received a call earlier from Miaka. She had told him she demanded that he be at her wedding for Sakura's sake, and he knew for a fact that Sakura would've wanted him to be there. He shut his eyes trying to rid the painful memories of her; he didn't understand why he was coming back, back to the place she disappeared from his life forever.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a velvet blue box. He opened it slowly, the ring coming into view. The ring was there, not the original, but it was close enough. He clutched onto it tightly, he wouldn't lose this, not like he had lost her. He watched as the clouds flew by, wondering if she was watching him from above. A smile appeared on his lips, but soon a frown replaced it. He shook his head, she would never be able to forgive him, he only wish he would've explained it to her than none of this would've happened.

He noticed the intercom turn on telling him two more hours until landing. He sighed leaning back into his chair, two more hours. He shut his eyes hoping for some rest but images of her appeared. Her emerald green eyes and her luscious pink lips that came with that perfect smile. Her smile, he would never forget that.

_**Sakura**_

She glanced up at the clock tensely. Cindy looked at her and smiled, "Would you like me to pick up Kenji for you?" Sakura nodded her head furiously, "Thank you so much! I really need to wait for Miaka and Kaori; they should be here by now." Cindy nodded in understanding, "They probably are on they're way now."

Cindy left and Sakura went over to tend some of the flowers. She glanced up when she heard the door open. "Hello, welcome to Cherry Blossom," she said cheerfully. The man walked in with his messy chocolate brown hair. Sakura was stunned by his beauty; he had on a black trench coat with a pair of jet black sunglasses. The man slowly took them off revealing chocolate pools that took her breath away.

"I'm looking for my friends," he said in a deep husky voice. Sakura nodded, "While then, um look around?" The man nodded touching the flowers, he noticed Sakura clutching her head, "Anything wrong?" Sakura shook her head, "No I'm fine, it just happens sometimes." The man nodded unsure but accepted her answer, "So how long have you lived here?" Sakura smiled, "Two years now."

The man walked up towards a picture, "Who's this?" he asked pointing to a little boy. Sakura turned and looked at the picture; it was a picture of her last year. She was wearing a white sundress with her son in front and Yue behind them, hugging them together tightly. Sakura smiled widely at the memory, "That's my son, Kenji." The man nodded, "And your husband?" he wanted to know jealousy overcoming him at the thought of her married.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not married." The man nodded, "What's your name?" Sakura smiled sweetly, "Sakura Kinomoto." The man stood there shock and opened his mouth to say something when a little boy ran in.

He looked at the little boy shocked; his hair was messy like his but had the woman's beautiful eyes. He sighed sadly, 'Sakura.' He watched as the little boy jumped up on her and the woman happily lifted him in her arms. He watched at the happiness they shared and heard a little voice squeak out, "You're hurt mom, aren't you? Did that man hurt you," saying the last part bravely.

Sakura shook her head trying to get rid of the pain, "No sweetie, mommy's head just hurts a little." Kenji frowned, "Where you trying to remember again?" Cindy saw the man's confused face and said quietly, "When she thinks of the past her head starts throbbing really badly." The man nodded in understanding. He watched as Kenji nodded his little head unsurely while the woman turned towards him smiling.

"Sorry about this, what was your name?" Sakura asked while hugging tightly onto Kenji. The chestnut brown haired man opened his mouth again when he saw that Kenji was flinching, Sakura quickly placed him down and paid attention towards the man again. He once again opened his mouth when he watched as Sakura started to waver slowly.

Sakura tried to focus but soon everything turned black. He froze there as he watched her fall; unsure of what to do, he watched as the little boy ran to her crying while the woman tried to stay calm while on the phone. The man stood there in shock not noticing anyone else enter the shop.


	11. Chapter 11!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmm chappie 11 finally! Lol I think there's going to be three chapters left…or four not really sure though! SORRIE! Neways enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **View chapter one_

_**Thanks: **shm17y, Tamara2187, Sunnflower thanks for reviewing! Ohh…n before I continue one last question…I thought about it for awhile n im not sure if its S n S…like if you want it like that I'll keep it as it is…buh…wut u you E n S? just a thought… - _

_**Special Thanks: **Alex and Laura I love you two! Hehe MUAH!_

_**Dedication: **Hmm to Edward! I love you so much, and memories last forever sweetie!_

_**:Chapter Eleven:**_

She stared at the darkness running, finding that there was nowhere to go. She didn't understand, she searched deeper, but nothing came. She started panting, it was no use no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to uncover the truth. _'Sakura'_ she heard a voice speak. She looked around trying to find the source but it was no use. _'Sakura'_ she heard again, she ran towards the voice, seeing a bright light. She ran closer reaching out her hand and opened her eyes.

She started panting slowly looking around her, she saw Yue and held onto his hand tightly. On the other side was Kenji, she smiled seeing her son there and squeezed his hand slightly while he looked at her, his emerald eyes glowing. "Mommy," she heard him say softly. She took his soft check in her hands lovingly, "You okay buddie?" Kenji nodded his head, "I've been a good boy since you were asleep." Sakura smiled, while she saw Cindy lead him out of the room.

Sakura sighed while looking at all the needles connected in her, she looked into Yue's loving purple eyes, "How long have I been here?" she wanted to know. Yue looked at her, "Just a few hours." Sakura nodded; at least it hadn't been a day. She looked around the room noticing other people were also in the room. She saw Amiboshi, Hotohori, Miaka, Kaori, and the man from the shop. She pointed at him, "So you found your friends?" she asked softly.

The man nodded and pointed to Miaka and Kaori, "They were supposed to meet me at the shop." Miaka bowed her head ashamed, "Gomen…" she was about to continue when Kaori interrupted her, "It was because of me, I had to do something for my job." Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded in understanding, "It's alright, but your wedding?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Miaka smiled and said happily, "Don't worry we still have one month and a half left." Sakura nodded and laid down on the bed and sighed, "I'm really tired," she said. Yue looked at the five and said professionally, "It's best she get her sleep." The five nodded and headed out. Yue took one last look at her and left.

Sakura watched as the door closed and went deep into her covers. She shut her eyes tightly removing the image from her mind and going into a restless sleep.

_**Syaoran**_

He sat down in his five star hotel, nothing but the best for the prince. He sighed and leaned back onto his chair, the phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts, and he quickly picked it up and bit out tiredly, "What?" The man on the other line chuckled, "Syaoran, same as always I see." Syaoran growled, "What do you want Hiiragizawa?" Eriol smirked on the other side, "I just wanted to know if you were in England yet."

Syaoran growled, "You of course know I'm in England, how else could you call." Eriol thought for a second before answering, "I suppose you're right." Syaoran sighed, "What do you want?" Eriol sighed mimicking him, "You could sound a little excited hearing from me." Syaoran cleared his throat and said with a little growl this time, "Better?" Eriol chuckled, "Much." "So what do you want Hiiragizawa?" Eriol ran his hand through his dark blue hair, "I wanted to know what you plan on doing with the situation."

Syaoran stared at the phone, "What situation?" Eriol wanted to kill him for acting dumb, "The one with Sakura you retard." Syaoran sighed deeply running his hand through his hair, "She doesn't even remember me." Eriol growled, "If you really loved her you would try." Syaoran sighed again, "But I don't know…" "Syaoran, I did not give up on her just so you can be sitting there not sure if you should try to win her heart or not!" he yelled through the phone. Syaoran winced slightly but quickly recovered, "You're right, I'll make her remember me, and if she doesn't I'll just make her fall in love with me all over again.

_**Sakura**_

She stared at the room gloomily. White walls, white sheets, white flowers, white floor, white windows, just everything was white! She felt like she was about to explode. There was nothing to do in this hospital, she laid down on the bed, and winced when she looked down at her arm, millions of needles sticking in her.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts; Yue had reminded her that if you don't think about something, the pain doesn't come. So that was what she intended to do. She looked out towards the door seeing it open. She saw the man from the shop enter, "Hello," she said cheerfully. The man nodded his head, and walked towards her a bouquet in his hands.

"To a beautiful cheery blossom," he said handing her the flowers. Sakura looked at them and smiled widely, "Thanks, this is exactly what this room needs, colour." The man chuckled at her cuteness, "So Sakura feeling better?" Sakura nodded, not really knowing the man in front of her, but trusting him, "I'm feeling great, Yue says I can go home in a few hours Mr…" "Li, Syaoran Li. But just call me Syaoran," he said. Sakura nodded, "Aren't you the Prince of China?" Syaoran blushed but smiled cockily, "Yep, what gave me away? Was it my good looks?"

Sakura giggled at that comment, "Oh yes dear Prince, for you have the looks of a handsome Prince Charming." Syaoran smiled charmingly and took her hand gently and kissed it softly, "And I think I found my princess." Sakura looked at him and blushed a million shades of red, she looked away and when she noticed the door opening she quickly snapped her hand away.

It opened revealing Kaori and Miaka. Miaka ran over to her and gave her a big hug, "Oh Sakura you had us so worried yesterday! Never every faint again! You hear me!" Sakura laughed and nodded her head, "I'll try." Miaka smiled, "Good enough," she said and backed off letting Kaori see her. Kaori gave her a hug like Miaka, "We were really worried yesterday," she said in a gentle voice.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me." The other two girls smiled, "It's all worth it, as long as you're okay." Sakura nodded her head, "Yue said I can leave soon." Miaka jumped happily, "Than I'll help you pack your stuff."

Sakura giggled at her and watched as she zoomed by packing all of the clothes Yue had brought over last night. It was soon time for lunch and Sakura's stomach growled hungrily, she looked up and blushed embarrassedly, "Gomen, but I'm really hungry." Syaoran smiled, "Let's all go out to lunch." Sakura nodded and frowned as she heard a deep voice go, "No."

"Yueeeeee," Sakura said with little puppy dog eyes, "Please? I really want to leave here!" Yue looked at her and sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll do the papers for you to leave. But if you faint again, I will not let you out of the house." Sakura sweat dropped, "Okay Otou-san!" she said dramatically. Yue smiled and placed his arm around, "My little girl is growing up." Sakura laughed and rushed to the washroom to change into some normal clothes.

Syaoran looked at Yue, "When will she remember me?" he wanted to know. Yue frowned slightly, "She doesn't seem to want to remember you, you must've caused her immense pain." Syaoran shook his head, "I didn't mean too…" he froze as Sakura stepped out. Her hair was nicely combed now and her eyes shined with pure happiness. She was just like how he remembered a perfect delicate angel. Her top fitted her perfectly, and the jeans showed all the right curves. She smiled sweetly and said, "Let's eat!" Miaka nodded her head and linked arms, "Coming Kay?" Kaori nodded, "Bye Yue!" Yue waved at the four goodbye, "You better take care of yourself Saku!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out cutely, "I'm not a baby Yue!" Yue shook his head, "But you still act like one." Sakura pouted, but than a bright smile appeared, "Well at least I'm a cute baby." Yue nodded and watched them leave, sighing softly, she really was growing up. And soon she would leave him.

_**Syaoran**_

He brought them to a small café and they all ordered something to eat. Sakura had ordered a light salad along with Miaka. Kaori wanted a chicken sandwich and Syaoran was having a juicy hamburger. "How can you eat that?" Sakura asked as she watched him take a big bite at it. Syaoran smiled crumbs falling out of his mouth, "It's really good, you want a bite?" Sakura shook her head furiously, "Ewwww! No!" Miaka laughed at their cuteness and saw as the waitress returned making sure everything was okay.

Before the waitress left she whispered quietly into Miaka's ear, "They really do make a cute couple." Miaka nodded her head, "Too bad they aren't," she said sadly. The woman looked confused but shrugged it off. Miaka looked at Kaori and nudged her softly, Kaori nodded and said quickly, "I just remembered I have something to do, Miaka can you please drive me there?" Miaka nodded her head, "Sorry for leaving early, Sakura take care okay." Sakura nodded sadly and watched as her friends left.

Once they were gone Sakura burst out laughing, "Miaka is so dense, she thinks I didn't notice all the hints she was dropping for us." Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "You noticed to eh?" Sakura nodded her head, "Yep I'm not as dense as I seem you know." Syaoran smiled, "Could've fooled me." She smiles sweetly showing her perfect white teeth, "Where you want to go now?"

Syaoran thought for a second, "I really don't know, first time in England." Sakura smacked her head, "I should've known that." Syaoran shook it off, "It's alright." Now it was Sakura's turn to think, where would be the perfect place? She thought of something and smiled brightly, "I know the perfect place, but I'm driving." Syaoran nodded his head and handed her the keys, "It better be good." Sakura smiled, "You'll love it!"

_**Sakura**_

She drove the car slowly making sure it was the right place. She stopped in front of a school. Syaoran looked at her with bewilderment, "You brought me to a school?" Sakura shook her head, "I just need to pick up Kenji," she told him and quickly rushed out of the car, but stopped for a second. "And plus, you seemed pretty interested in him the other day," Sakura told him and went towards the school again.

Syaoran laid back down on the chair, of course he was interested in Kenji, he was his son. He looked up the pathway noticing Sakura and Kenji walking this way. He watched her move happily, he hadn't seen her happy in such a long time it felt great. She seemed more carefree and innocent like she used to be. He frowned, 'innocent' she will never be innocent, but it didn't matter to him, and she was always perfect in his eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him and opened the back door allowing her son to enter, "Okay where do you want to go Kenji?" she asked. The little boy smiled and bounced up and down the seat, "The Park!" Sakura nodded and placed the car into drive, "Than to the park it is. Do you mind Syaoran?" Syaoran shook his head, "The Park seems nice."

Sakura smiled and drove around passing by many houses. "This park is really nice," she said breaking the silence, "There's this man there, Mr. Fujitaka, he's the owner of the place. He's a really great guy I'm sure you'll love him." Syaoran nodded his head as he saw Sakura stop the car. "Alright, we're here," she said and got out of the car.

The view was spectacular; there were trees everywhere, park benches, and flowers. Roses, tulips and a little cherry blossom tree right in the middle covered by a glass house. Sakura smiled, "I love this place, especially the cherry blossom tree, it stays alive all year around," she said while mentally shivering from the thought of winter.

Syaoran laughed, "Why would he place it right in the middle though?" Sakura frowned, "Because it's for his dead daughter. I feel sorry for the poor man." Syaoran nodded, "I wish I could help him." Sakura shook her head, "I don't think you'd be able to. He actually lives in Hong Kong. But he goes around the world, with 5 different parks, all dedicated to his daughter." Syaoran nodded, and heard his cell phone ringing, "Sorry."

Sakura nodded in understanding and led them up a path while Syaoran quickly answered his phone. "Hello?" he asked while staring at Sakura. "Li-sama," he heard an old weary voice call out. "Wei," Syaoran said while holding on to the phone tighter, "Is something wrong?" He heard the man sigh and start slowly, "Your father had a heart attack and is dead." Syaoran froze, and Sakura looked at him worriedly. Wei continued, "You must get married in three months Li-sama, or you lose the throne." Syaoran nodded shocked at the news, "When is the funeral?" he asked sadly. "In four days," came his quick reply. Syaoran nodded, "I'll be back by than."

He hung up and sighed looking into Sakura's worried emerald eyes, she touched his shoulder gently, "What happened?" she asked. "My father's…dead," he said mournfully. Sakura looked at him sadly, she bent down and whispered something in Kenji's ear and he ran off. She walked up closer to Syaoran and hugged him tightly catching him off guard. "Just let it all out," she said softly into his ear sending shivers up his spine, "Men do cry you know."

Syaoran chuckled hearing that, and tears slowly trailed down his checks, "He was the greatest father alive, and now h-he's gone." Sakura smiled sadly and hug him tighter, "Least he loved you." Syaoran nodded, "I have to leave in four days for the funeral, would you go with me?" he asked nervously. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Of course, anything for a friend." Syaoran was hurt by her words, but made no action to show it. He would prove his love towards her if it was the last thing he did.

_**Eriol**_

He walked along the streets trying to find the place Miaka had told him about. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark blue hair, he would end up seeing her again. He smiled sadly, she still had a place in his heart, but he knew hers belonged to Syaoran. He looked up at the little shop and entered it slowly looking around. He saw the auburn haired girl and called out her name softly, "Sakura." The girl turned around, frozen by the sight of him, "Eriol?" she asked unsure.

Eriol nodded his head, "It's been awhile," he said. Sakura stood there, "Yeah." Eriol sighed, "Do you have a better place where we can talk?" Sakura nodded her head and led him towards her office. They both sat down silently, "What is it you need?" Sakura asked nervously unsure of what to do. Eriol smiled softly, "Well at least you remember me." Sakura nodded, "But what do you need with me?"

Eriol sighed, "I need you to remember the past Sakura." Sakura shook her head, "But it's hard, really hard." Eriol smiled sadly, "But you must remember, your love for Syaoran." Sakura froze there, "What?"

Eriol sighed, "You loved him Sakura, and you loved him with all your heart." Sakura growled, "I remember my love for him aright!" she bit out scaring Eriol. Eriol looked at her frozen, "B-b-but they told me…" Sakura sighed deeply and sat back down on her chair, "I remembered everything since I was in the hospital. I just want to see if he still feels the same towards me. My love for him won't ever end Eriol, but I don't know if I can trust him."

Eriol nodded, "You want me to keep this a secret don't you?" Sakura nodded her head, "I'd greatly appreciate it." Eriol sighed, "I wish you two the best of luck than." Sakura shut her eyes tightly, "We'll need it."


	12. Chapter 12!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmm chappie 12 finally! Sorrie I haven't been writing lately…so if this chappie is sorta outta place its cos…well I rele haven't been thinking about writing much…buh please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, and Tamara2187 thanks so much for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Special Thanks: **Hmm okie to nick! Love ya sweetheart! N to...EDDIE! bestest buddie for life! N too alex…we dun talk much nemore hunni….n LAURA! THANKS BABE!_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Amiboshi**_

He sighed and went into the flower shop. It rang when he opened the door. He searched around for the emerald eyed beauty. He couldn't find her and asked her worker, Cindy. "Cindy, do you know where miss. Sakura is?" Cindy turned towards him and smiled, "She's talking with a man right now. I'm sure she'll be finished soon." Amiboshi nodded his head and waited patiently while looking at the flowers.

He looked up when she heard her soft delicate voice. He saw she was wearing a white top with a long jean skirt. She was with a man with dark blue hair that seemed a little older than her. He watched as the man left and Sakura turned to him. "Ami!" she said while running towards him for a hug. They embraced and Sakura asked, "How have you been?" Ami laughed, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sakura blushed embarrassedly, "I suppose. I'm doing alright lately."

He smiled, "I'm glad, how is little Kenji?" Sakura's eyes lit up, "He's been really good lately. Especially with Mr. Li." Ami looked away with jealousy but let the thought past, "Well maybe we could do something sometime?" Sakura shook her head, "Sorry Ami, but I have to go to Hong Kong in two days." Amiboshi nodded, "What for?" Sakura sighed, "My friend's dad just died and wants me to be with him at the funeral."

"Him?" Amiboshi questioned. Sakura nodded, "Mr. Li's father had just died." Amiboshi nodded questionably but just let it drop. "How about dinner before you leave though? A chance to say goodbye." Sakura thought about it and smiled, "I would like that a lot."

Amiboshi led her out and into his car. They drove for awhile with a peaceful silence surrounding them. Sakura enjoyed the view of the city, while Ami took in her beauty. "When you coming back?" Amiboshi asked breaking the silence. Sakura shook her head, "I'm not really sure yet, probably in a week." Amiboshi nodded keeping his eyes on the road, "Well I'll wait for your return," he said softly while touching her hand gently.

Sakura blushed at his actions lightly, but quickly removed her hand seeing as they had arrived to their place for dinner. Ami opened the door for her while Sakura gracefully accepted and they walked into the fancy restaurant together. Sakura looked around taking everything in; this was her first time here. Everything was beautifully decorated a silver and gold lining, representing the sun and the moon.

Sakura smiled while she heard the soothing music play through, "Oh it's beautiful Amiboshi!" Ami smiled, "I'm glad you like it Saku." Sakura smiled while the waiter brought them to their seats. Sakura raised the menus and stared at the prices, "Isn't this a little too expensive?" she asked nervously. Ami shook his head, "Nothing is too good for you." Sakura smiled and looked down; she didn't know how to react to that.

Sakura glanced up into his light blue eyes and sighed when her cell phone rang breaking the awkward silence that was building up. She quickly answered it when a shaking voice said softly, "Sakura…" Sakura knew that voice from anywhere; she looked apologetically at Ami and told him softly, "I need to go." Amiboshi sighed and tried his best to smile, "Okay, maybe we could try again when you return?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Bye Ami, and thank you for everything."

Amiboshi nodded and watched as she ran out of the restaurant. Ami sighed sadly, who was so important that she would just walk out on him like that?

_**Sakura**_

She quickly rushed out of the restaurant trying to dial a number. She cried when she heard the dial tone. She saw a cab coming by and quickly waved a hand out. The cab stopped and she entered, "Take me to this address," she told the man. The man nodded and drove away.

Sakura looked at the house in worry that something could've happened and ran up the front steps. She rang the doorbell multiple times but no one was answering. Frustrated she started banging on the door. A few minutes later a man with sweaty chestnut brown hair appeared looking like he hadn't slept in days.

She looked at him sadly, and quickly pushed him out of the doorway so she could enter. She gently placed him on the black leather couch and went to find the kitchen so she could place a nice cold wash cloth over his head. When she returned she noticed Syaoran was missing and starting looking around for him. She searched everywhere but, his room. Sakura took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly.

She looked at the beautifully decorated room; it was filled with antiques and nice plush green carpet, and dark green wallpaper. Sakura smiled, 'still into green I see." She looked around and saw he wasn't there and was about to leave when something grabbed her from behind. She could smell the alcohol through his breath but she remained calm. "Syaoran…" she said softly trying to untie herself from his arms.

Syaoran only tightened his hold on her, "You know how long I waiting for you Sakura?" Sakura stopped squirming, "What…" she asked softly. Syaoran started blabbering again, "I wouldn't accept you were dead. And I wouldn't let anyone take your place. No one Sakura. You meant the world to me. When you left, my world broke apart you know that?" Sakura was surprised at his words but made no action to show it.

"Did you know how many people threw themselves at me?" she heard him laugh a dull hollow laugh, "But I didn't even look at them. They were nothing like you. They didn't intrigue me the way you did. You were different from all of them, and I didn't want or need them you know?" Sakura listened intently as he just continued talking.

"I wanted you to come back, but you left, you died. And when I saw you that day, I wanted to hold you again, but you don't even remember me." Sakura turned around and noticed tears were trailing down his checks, Sakura smiled a sad smile and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I never left you," she said softly and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Syaoran held onto her wanting more but Sakura pushed away, "But I can never forgive you," she said while looking down. She saw the hurt on his face but knew he wouldn't remember this tomorrow. She placed him softly on the bed and pulled the covers over and turned off the light. She watched as he peacefully slept a smile appeared on her lips, she missed the feeling of his hair on her fingers, of his lips on her. She took one last glance before walking out. How was she ever going to survive 1 week with him?

_**Syaoran**_

The next morning he woke up with an awful headache. He looked around the room and saw breakfast by his bedside table. He looked at the food and smiled, underneath was a note. Curiously he took the note and read it carefully,

_Hey Syaoran! You feeling better today? We have to go on the airplane soon, so take the aspirins and get some sleep. I'll call you 3 hours before alright?_

_-Sakura_

Syaoran smiled at her sweetness, she still cared about him. He clutched the note close to his heart, if only she could remember him, he thought painfully. He looked at the note once more, and decided to follow as she said. He ate the food chugging it all down. He looked at the pills and swallowed them. He took a look at the clock and decided he had enough time for a nap since everything had already been packed.

He woke up hearing the phone, slowly he raised his hand and clamped the phone tightly into his hand and placed it by his ear, "Hello?" he asked sleepily. He could hear a soft giggling on the other line, "Hey Syaoran, did I wake you?" Syaoran immediately got up realizing who it was, "Course not…I was just…um…doing something!" he said hurriedly.

Sakura giggled even more, "And what is that something?" Syaoran searched through his mind and quickly said, "I was just putting my clothes on." Sakura stared at the phone, "…okay than Syaoran…um I'll be at your place in like 20 minutes okay?" Syaoran looked at the clock, "Can you make it 30?" Sakura sighed knowing he wasn't prepared at all yet, "Sure sure, just be ready when I arrive." Syaoran grinned and said, "Bye Saku! See you in 30." Sakura laughed, "Bye Syao!" and they both hung up.

Syaoran sighed and quickly rushed to the showers, he had to look good before Sakura arrived.

_**Sakura**_

She went up the driveway and took a deep breath. She made sure everything was perfect and rang the doorbell once. Seeing no one was arriving at the door, she rang it once more and Syaoran opened it. Sakura blushed, and Syaoran looked down and noticed he was only in a towel. "I'll be right back!" he said and rushed into the house shutting the door right in her face.

Sakura stared at the door in shock, least he could've done was allowed her to come in. She sighed and starting ringing the door again. Once again Syaoran opened the door, but this time he had a pair of boxers on. Sakura looked at him quizzically. Before he could shut the door on her again Sakura stuck her foot by the doorway. "At least let me in, it's freezing out here!" Syaoran laughed embarrassedly and allowed her to come inside and than rushed back into his room.

Sakura laughed as she watched him run hurriedly back to his room. She heard some clanging and wondered what he was actually doing in there. When he reappeared 5 minutes later something caught in her throat enabling her to speak. He looked fantastic with that white top and faded blue jeans. The top showed his perfectly toned muscles. Syaoran looked at her, "Is it that bad?" Sakura could only shake her head. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders wondering what was wrong with her.

Sakura quickly sat down and looked at the clock, "We have to go in about 10 minutes." Syaoran nodded and quickly carried his bags down. Sakura looked at the sight, reminded her of the first time they were supposed to go to Hong Kong. Hopefully they would actually make it this time, she thought dreadfully. Syaoran saw her look at asked softly, "Something bothering you?" Sakura quickly shook out of her trance and smiled sweetly, "Nope just a little tired that's all." Syaoran sighed embarrassedly, "Sorry for making you take care of me last night."

Sakura blushed and quickly looked away, "That's alright, I didn't mind." Syaoran nodded his head, "Should we get going now." Sakura nodded and opened the front door so he could carry his bags out.

Sakura watched silently as he packed his car with all their bags. She entered the passenger seat and sat their waiting patiently for him to return. He entered the car and the ride was silent to the airport. When they arrived Sakura watched as the planes entered and exited the airport. She was nervous, could she make it to his home this time? She sighed and exited the car followed by Syaoran.

They checked in and sat down waiting for their flights. They had told their friends not to send them off because they had already said their goodbyes. Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran, she was really nervous. Syaoran looked at her and smiled reassuringly, "What are you thinking of?" "About your family, will they like me?" Sakura asked lying through her teeth. He smiled and squeezed her hand slightly, "I'm sure they'll love you." Sakura blushed at the comment and by his touch and looked away.

"That's our flight," she said softly hearing the intercom. Syaoran nodded and carried their carry-on while Sakura had the passports. They entered the plane and were in first class. Sakura plopped down on the chair and sat their listening to her cd. Syaoran took the seat beside her and watched as people moved around.

When the plane took off Sakura slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep and laid her head down on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran smiled feeling her and placed his arm around her, holding her close. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Sakura was the first to awake, and heard some people talking about them. She blushed and hid her face in his shoulders.

She looked at his serene face and brushed his hair back gently. She smiled at all the thoughts of him and her together. She blushed when she remembered the nights they had spent in her room. She noticed him stirring and quickly returned to her position before she awoke.

Syaoran looked at her and smirked, "I know you're awake Sakura." Sakura grumbled, "How'd you know?" she pouted. Syaoran touched her gently on the check and said softly, "It was your touch that woke me up." Sakura sighed, "Damn it." Syaoran laughed at her, "Was I that comfortable?" She snuggled closer to him, trying to stifle a yawn, "Of course not, I'm just tired." "Sure, sure," he said while grinning widely.

Sakura giggled and rested her head back on his shoulder, "Are we going to be there soon?" Syaoran shook his head, "We have about five hours left." Sakura growled, "Five more hours." Syaoran laughed and played with her soft auburn hair, "Just go to sleep, and we'll be there in no time." Sakura nodded and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

She awoke feeling something poking at her. She raised her eyelids and was staring into chocolate brown pools, "Finally, decided to wake up sleeping beauty?" Sakura blushed, "We're here?" Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, come on everyone else is already gone." Sakura sighed, "I'm coming!" Sakura stepped out of the airport taking in all of Hong Kong.

She had finally made it here. After two years she finally came to Hong Kong. She noticed Syaoran staring at her and blushed, "Is there something on my face?" Syaoran shook his head, "No you look really pretty." Sakura sighed and watched as 10 body guards walked towards them. Out of reflex she latched herself onto Syaoran. He chuckled seeing her frightened face, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you I'm the King of China now. They have to protect me." Sakura looked at him and sighed, "I knew that…" Syaoran laughed, "Sure you did."

They followed the bodyguards out of the airport. When the doors opened it revealed many news writers. Taking pictures and video taping. "Damn it, I should have taken the private jet," Syaoran cursed at him self. Sakura held on to him tighter, "It's okay…" They finally reached the jet black long stretch limo. She plopped down on the seat and they drove off.

What seemed like hours of driving through endless fields they finally reached a castle. At least that's what it looked like to Sakura. It was five times the house she had lived in with the Hiiragizawa. The butler stopped the limo and Syaoran helped Sakura out. She stared at the flowers all around. They were tulips of all different colours. She and Syaoran entered the place slowly; he noticed her tensing and said softly, "No need to worry." Sakura nodded her head and stepped into the beautiful house with her light pink heals.

"Syaoran," she heard a stern voice call out. She watched as Syaoran bowed and Sakura copied him. "Who's this?" the woman asked her hair in a tight bun above her head. Syaoran pointed at her and said softly, "Sakura Kinomoto." The woman nodded, "Bring their stuff in," the woman said to the servants.

Sakura looked at the woman; she was wearing a blood red gown with golden dragons all over for design. She looked up and saw the woman giving her a stern look, "Why is she holding onto you like that?" Sakura quickly removed her hand embarrassed. Syaoran sighed, he saw the look of disgust on her face, "She was just scared."

Sakura glared at him for telling her secret. The woman looked over the girl, "I'm Queen Yelan, so you had better watch what you do. Syaoran hurry and prepare for dinner!" Syaoran bowed to her, while Sakura followed in suite. The queen walked elegantly up the staircase while Sakura sighed in relief, "Well that turned out pretty good," she told Syaoran sarcastically.

Syaoran sighed; his mother still remembered the article and who Sakura was. He touched her hand softly, "We should get ready for dinner now." Sakura snapped her hand back, "Like the Queen said, we shouldn't be touching Syao. Or should I say King Syaoran?" she told him and marched up the stairs.

Syaoran stood there staring at her, damn it, his mother had ruined everything he had slowly gained. He took a deep breath and walked towards him room, he needed a cold shower.


	13. Chapter 13!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmmm I should start writing more….hehehe hope you like this chappie….its the shortest chappie dere is…so I'll update to 14 soon! Promise! Also about Kenji forgot to say that he was going to stay at home with Yue..hehehe?_

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, Tamara2187, zeddy222, and hex! Means a lot to mi so tankiesss for reviewing! How you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Special Thanks: **To Alex! And Laura! _

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Sakura**_

'That went well,' Sakura thought remembering the look the queen had given her. She brushed her soft auburn hair while glancing at the mirror, dinner had been horrible. But a smile had touched her lips. In about six days time Syaoran would become King. She saw the way his eyes had lighted up when her mother had told him.

Although technically at the moment he is considered King, he still hadn't received the crown. She sighed and placed the gold brush down, her room looked exactly like the one she used to have at Eriol's brothel. She sighed, it wasn't a coincidence, and she knew that for sure. Syaoran had probably created the room before she was supposed to arrive here two years ago.

She took another breath when knocking was heard on her door. She sighed and opened it revealing Syaoran in a white top and faded blue jeans. "Sorry about dinner," he said looking into her eyes. Sakura smiled, "It's alright, I just don't understand how come your mother hates me so much. It's like I'm so much lower than her."

Syaoran looked at her sadly, "No don't worry about it; she feels everyone is lower than her." Sakura nodded her head and sat back down on the bed, "Is there anything you need?" Syaoran smiled, "I'm going to my friend's house. Well actually it's my advisor and his wife. Would you like to join me?" Sakura thought for a second before nodding her head, she needed to get out of this house. She told Syaoran to wait for her outside as she changed into something more presentable.

She chose a light pink blouse with a light pink skirt. She stepped out and Syaoran was gaping at her, "You sure you want to wear that? It might get really cold." Sakura shrugged it off, "I have you here," was all she said. Syaoran thought about her words for a second…but he decided it wasn't important and followed her to their limo that was waiting outside.

The ride there was long since all the houses were so far apart. Sakura leaned on the chair, "How much longer?" she complained. Syaoran chuckled, "Just 5 more minutes." Sakura sighed, "Good, I mean all we've been in all day were cars and airplanes." Syaoran nodded his head in agreement, "I know, I'm starting to get jet leg." Sakura looked at him quizzically, "Now you get jet leg?" Syaoran laughed, "Well…we're here," he said deciding to change the subject.

Sakura looked out and it was a light blue house that had many windows. It was much smaller than the palace but still rather large. There were many flowers all around and the driver opened the door for her. Sakura stepped out feeling a wave of coldness touch her shoulders. She shivered when she felt something on her shoulders. She turned and was face to face with Syaoran, "I told you it would be cold," he told her cockily. Sakura looked at his smile and felt like bursting into tears but held it inside.

She smiled sweetly, "Arigato," she said. Syaoran nodded his head and reached for her hand, "Let's go inside now." He led her to the doorway and he knocked on the door softly. The door opened and a woman with short curly brown hair opened the door. She was wearing a white dress. She smiled seeing the man, "Syao's here!" she yelled out.

Sakura winced at her high pitched voice. Syaoran chuckled, "Chi, can we come in?" Chiharu looked at him weirdly, "We?" she asked. She looked beside him and noticed Sakura. She froze there, tears welling up in her eyes, "Saku…" she said unbelievably. Sakura nodded her head and stepped inside away from the chilly night air. She bowed politely, "My name's Sakura."

Chiharu nodded at her, "My name's Chiharu, and this is Takashi," she said as a man came running in wearing a formal brown suit. Sakura looked at them and smiled, she watched as Takashi placed his arm around her protectively, "I didn't know you were bringing someone," Takashi told Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "I decided last minute." Takashi nodded and led them to the living room. "So how have you been since I've been gone?" Syaoran asked while sitting down with Sakura beside him.

Takashi smiled, "Good, good and Chiharu is slowly getting rid of her cold." Chiharu nodded, "Thank god, I was stuck in bed all day." Sakura nodded, "I know what you mean," she said mindlessly. Chiharu looked at her saddened, "Yeah…" "Maybe you ladies could get us something to drink?" Takashi asked breaking the silence.

Chiharu nodded her head, "Would you like to help me Sakura." Sakura nodded her head, "Sure." The two ladies walked to the kitchen while the two men stayed sitting.

"Is that really Sakura?" Takashi asked. Syaoran nodded his head sadly, "She has amnesia," he told his friend. Takashi shook his head, "Poor girl." Syaoran sighed, "But she's slowly remembering everything." Takashi smiled, "That's good, did you tell her everything yet?" Syaoran shook his head, "I don't know how. And…and she has a son…" Takashi sat there frozen, "Nani!" he yelled. Syaoran nodded his head, "Yea and he's mine." Takashi ran his hand through his hair, "Man, you have to do something about that." Syaoran nodded, "I will have her marry me Tak. I mean I messed up the first time, but I won't let it happen again."

Takashi chuckled at that, "Actually you messed up twice already," he told his friend. Syaoran glared at his friend, "Thanks for the support."

_**Chiharu**_

She looked at Sakura sadly while getting the cups. She accidentally dropped one making it splatter all over the floor. Sakura looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay?" she asked while helping Chiharu pick up the broken glass. Chiharu's eyes were welling up in tears now and she cut her finger slightly. Sakura looked at her sadly, "I'll get it Chi," she said while lifting her up.

Chiharu looked at her, tears flowing down her face endlessly, "Sakura!" she said embracing the woman, Sakura held Chiharu in her arms, "Aww, Chi I didn't die alright?"

Chiharu looked at her, "Y-y-you remember me?" she asked. Sakura nodded her head, "I remembered everything since I last saw Syaoran." Chiharu looked at her, "Than how come you won't tell Syaoran?" Sakura sighed staring at the palms of her hands, "I'm not sure what to think of him at the moment," she told Chiharu truthfully.

Chiharu grabbed onto Sakura, "He loves you Sakura, and he's never loved anyone else." Sakura looked into her eyes, "But that day, I know what I saw." Chiharu looked at her sadly, "You have to talk to him." Sakura nodded her head, "I know, but I'm not ready yet." Chiharu nodded in understanding, "But promise me you'll talk to him before you return back to England." Sakura nodded her head, "I promise, before I return to England, I will talk to him."

Chiharu smiled and wiped the tears off her face, "Let's get the drinks now." Sakura nodded her head, she knew in her heart she had to talk to Syaoran, but for now she would keep this secret away from him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about the pain again. She still needed some time.

_**Syaoran**_

He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted yet he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get her out of his mind. After they had came back with their drinks they had spent the whole time talking. Just like old friends. Syaoran sighed, if only things were the way they used to be. He sighed and hid under the covers, he needed to be early tomorrow or his mother would be very displeased.

The next morning he walked down to the dining room where all the servants were serving them breakfast. "Morning mother," he said while bowing politely. Yelan waved him off, "Where is that guest of yours?" she asked with disgust. As if on cue Sakura stepped in looking downwards, "Your majesty," she said while bowing to Yelan. Than she faced Syaoran and bowed to him, "Prince."

Syaoran smiled sadly and told her to sit down. The breakfast was quiet and awkward. When his mother was finished she excused herself and looked at Sakura scornfully. Sakura sunk down in her seat. When she noticed there wasn't anyone else there she sighed, "Thank god." Syaoran smiled at her, "I'm sorry about my mother." Sakura smiled softly, she knew why she was doing all this to her. She had stolen her son away, her just a common low life whore stole her son away two years ago. He had refused to marry anyone else since her 'death' which she was grateful for.

"It's alright, where are we going today though?" she asked him looking at him cutely. Syaoran chuckled, "I have to some business to attend to first, but I'll be home around 1." Sakura nodded her head that would mean she would have some time to herself. Soon after Syaoran left for work leaving Sakura alone in the house. The queen was at a get together with her 'friends.' She decided to give Chiharu a call having something to ask her.

"Hey Chi?" she asked hearing someone pick up. "Hello, what you need Sakura?" Sakura smiled, "I need some help." Chiharu looked at the phone surprised, "With what?" Sakura smiled, "Family business"

_**Sakura**_

She sat in the gardens admiring the cherry blossom tree that was there. It was fairly large she smiled as she felt the pedals fly around her. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth all around her. She sighed; she's never felt so relaxed in her life. She looked at her watch; it was almost one and Syaoran would be home soon.

She laid down on the soft green grass and looked up towards the clouds. She smiled; she really hoped that Chiharu would be able to help her with her problem. She had also decided that she would tell Syaoran tonight, she smiled brightly, 'Yes tonight.' She noticed a figure walking towards her but ignored it; she was feeling too good to get up right now.

She felt someone touching her hair and she opened her eyes and stared into his chocolate ones. She smiled brightly, "How was work?" Syaoran smiled, "Boring." Sakura nodded while Syaoran helped her up, "What did you do all day?" Sakura looked around her, "Admire your garden." Syaoran smiled, "You want to go out to dinner today? Just me and you?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head, "I would like that."

_**Syaoran**_

He stood outside Sakura's door tensely. He kept fixing his tie making sure it was perfect. He watched as the door opened revealing a true angel. She was wearing a blue crystal gown that flowed all the way down to the floor. Her hair was wavy and had a white flower in it. She had on white gloves and heals matching the dress.

On her finger was their ring, he smiled realizing she never took it off. Sakura smiled brightly and touched his arm gently, "Shall we get going?" she asked softly. Syaoran nodded and led her out. She noticed the limo wasn't there, "Where's the limo?" Syaoran smiled, "I'll be driving instead," he told her leading her towards the garage. He picked out a green car and opened the door for her.

Sakura entered the car inside was completely black leather, she smiled seeing Syaoran enter. "So where are we going?" she asked him. Syaoran smiled secretively, "That's a surprise." The ride there was silent, but peaceful. Sakura enjoyed watching the view, and smiled brightly when she noticed the car stopping. "Close your eyes," she heard his husky voice say.

Sakura obliged and closed her eyes and felt his hand touch hers leading her out of the car. She walked slowly unsure of where they were going. "I won't hurt you," he told her softly. Sakura nodded and continued letting him lead her. Soon they stopped and he said huskily, "Open your eyes." Sakura opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

She could see the endless amount of the ocean before her, bouncing off the light from the moon above. They were currently on a deck with a single table and two beautifully carved chairs. There were two plates of food and a waiter there. Syaoran took her hand and helped her in her seat. Sakura smiled and watched as the waiter served the spaghetti. It smelt great.

She smiled at Syaoran, "You didn't have to do all this," she told him. Syaoran smiled seeing her happiness, "Oh but there's more," and from behind musicians came and started playing some classical music. They ate the food while listening to the peaceful music in the background.

When Sakura was finished eating Syaoran rose from his seat and offered his hand, "Would you be so kind as to dance with me?" Sakura took his hand and wrapped them around his neck. Syaoran held her close by the waist, swaying along with the music. Once the music died out and everyone left they sat by the ocean listening to the waves.

"God you're beautiful you know that Kura," Syaoran said while playing with her hair. Sakura smiled, "I have to tell you something Syao," she said seriously. Syaoran sat up, "What is it?" he asked while holding onto her hands. Sakura looked into his eyes, "I remember you, us, the past I remember everything." Syaoran started at her, surprised, "Since when?" he asked her.

"Since the day I fainted, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was unsure about us. I didn't know what to believe," she told him truthfully. Syaoran smiled brightly, "Oh it's alright as long as you trust me now." Sakura nodded her head, and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "But I need to know what happened…" she told him looking off into the endless space.


	14. Chapter 14!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okie…finally 14! This one…is part flashback…just to let you all know! muah! Please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **zeddy222, Tamara2187, Rushi Star, and VcChick! Lol I'm able to update more since its March Break! YAY! Lmao please check out my other storie! Although that storie, I'll tell you now will have slower updates until I finish this storie! Tankiessssss!_

_**Special Thanks: **To alex and Laura! N to….eddie…n nick…n…newun else I missed?...hmm dun think so!_

_**Disclaimer: **I basically own nothing….check chappie one for full disclaimer_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**Eriol**_

.Beep.Beep.Beep. he listened as his fax machine started beeping. He slowly rose from his soft comfortable bed and went to his office room. He glared at the machine for waking him up, and the person who had sent him the fax had better had a good reason.

He looked at the piece of paper that now stood there. He walked towards it and picked it up carefully scared to ruin the paper. He didn't know why but right now he was truly nervous. He turned it over and saw something typed out.

_To Eriol: If you want you sweet little cherry blossom to stay safe meet me in five days at cherry blossom park._

Eriol frowned, cherry blossom…Sakura! His mind started rushing endless thoughts entering his mind. What could be happening? He searched the piece of paper in hope of an address but found none. He fell down on to his chair; he had to wait five more days for his answer. He prayed silently to himself, '_Oh please Kami-sama take care of Sakura. I wouldn't be able to bear losing her again.' _

_**Sakura**_

She laid there in Syaoran arms loving the warmth he gave her. "So can you tell me what happened that day? That day you were with T-Tomoyo," Sakura said quietly. Syaoran looked into her eyes, "Of course, I need you to know the truth."

_**Flashback**_

_Syaoran sat there in his chair. The doorbell rang. He went towards the door and opened. There stood Tomoyo with an evil look in her eyes. He wanted to slam the door but he was taught to respect everyone so he opened the door to allow her to enter. "What is it you need?" he asked her harshly._

_Tomoyo just smiled, too sweetly, "Oh nothing I wanted to see if Sakura was here." Syaoran shook his head, "She's out shopping with her friends." Tomoyo nodded smirking, "Oh, mind if I wait for her to return?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose." Tomoyo smiled, "Can I have something to drink?" Syaoran nodded his head and headed to the kitchen. _

_Tomoyo noticed his cup of coffee on the table and smirked, 'Perfect,' she thought. She poured some powder in his drink and sat back down on the couch hearing some noise. She watched as he returned with a cup of water in his hands, "here," he said handing the drink to her._

_Tomoyo took it gratefully, "Arigato," she said as she watched him take his coffee to drink. She smirked and took a sip of her water. _

_:**Later**:_

_Syaoran felt her body against his. Thinking it was his beloved Sakura he continued to make love to her. Startled by the slamming of a door he stared at it. No one was home at this time, or was there someone. He looked at Sakura and realized…that it actually wasn't her but Tomoyo, "What the hell…" he realized what was going on and quickly rushed out hoping to catch her in time._

_**:Flashback Ends:**_

"And well I reached you in time. But you didn't believe anything I said," he told her while playing with her hair. Sakura looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just hard seeing all that," she told him truthfully. Syaoran sighed and stared into her eyes, "I love you Sakura. I always have, always will and I promise you I won't ever hurt you." Sakura embraced him tightly, tears trailing down her checks, "Aishiteru," she said into his chest.

Syaoran chuckled and held her close to him. They both stayed in that position for awhile, listening to the waves of the ocean. Sakura looked up at him and said softly, "I wish this night won't ever end." Syaoran held on to her closer, "Me too," he said while kissing her hair. Sakura placed her lips over top of his, "God I missed the feeling of you here with me," she said softly.

He touched the soft fabric on her back, "You sure?" he asked while capturing her lips again. Sakura nodded her head and rolled so she was on top of him, "I was always ready." Syaoran smirked, "Good because I missed you so damn much," he said while he undid the string that was holding the dress in place. It slowly slipped it off her shoulders and Sakura smiled a sugar sweet smile, she pulled his shirt off and began kissing his neck with soft tender kisses.

Syaoran loved the feeling of her touching him, having to stop dealing with woman for so long now. He touched all over her body loving the way he felt when he was with her. She stopped at the nape of his neck and began licking on it with the tip of her tongue. Syaoran felt his pants loosen and glanced up at Sakura's angelic face. He smiled and rolled her over so he was on top. He pushed the dress completely off her and took in her perfect body; it was just as he had remembered it.

He nibbled on her right breast and massaged her other with his left hand. Sakura moaned in pure pleasure and played with his messy hair. Syaoran smiled, seeing her enjoying this and started kissing her all over her body. Sakura arched her back not able to handle all the teasing anymore, and hissed out, "Fucking take me now Syaoran. I waited two years." Syaoran chuckled, "Me too my love," he said while he slipped into her warmth filling him.

Sakura felt the pain soaring through her all over again, and she felt herself tightening around him. He began the thrusting and he watched as Sakura followed his flow. He smiled and watched her lovingly. Sakura smiled back but than quickly shut her eyes, feeling the love soar through her. Soon Sakura released and Syaoran exited her. "Oh Syao," she said while he laid down beside her. Syaoran kissed her tenderly on the forehead, and they both watched as the moon was above them watching everything.

"Won't someone see us?" Sakura asked scared some little kids might come to the beach seeing two naked adults on the sand. Syaoran chuckled, "Nope this beach belongs to me, and no one else can come here." Sakura sighed relieved, "Good because I'm too comfortable to move." Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not letting you out of my sight this time," he said protectively. Sakura hid her face in his chest and smiled, she had missed the feeling of being with him.

_**Eriol**_

Five days had past since me had received the mysterious letter. The wind was blowing roughly, like some sort of sign, but he stayed where he was. Sakura meant too much to him for him to leave now. He waited patiently seeing if anyone he knew came towards him. All of a sudden two gentle arms snaked their way around his broad shoulders, "Eriol…" he heard his name.

He turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman he hadn't seen for the longest time. She had long ebony hair and a small delicate face. And full pink lush lips and those eyes, like amethysts stones boring into his mind. "Tomoyo," he breathed her name out delicately. Tomoyo smiled, "I see you still recognize me," she said happily. Eriol frowned remembering how much trouble she had caused him, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Tomoyo looked away sadly, "Must you be so harsh to me?" Eriol glared at her and bit out harshly, "You ruined Sakura's life! How could you do that to her?" Tomoyo looked at him and laughed, "Me? You were the one who wanted her out of the way. You were the one who were jealous of her relationship with your father!"

Eriol glared at her and looked away, "That's true, but I tried to make things right." Tomoyo laughed harshly, "Tried to make things right? How did you do that? You lied to her Eriol! God her father is still alive but you kept that from her! Your father released her the day he died but you kept that from her too! How did you try to make things right!" she demanded. Eriol stared at her, "I loved her and couldn't bear to see her leave alright! That's why I never told her the truth. But afterwards I did."

Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "I didn't come here to argue." Eriol looked at her touching her shoulder gently, "What is it you needed to tell me." Tomoyo looked at him, and slowly opened her mouth, "It's about Mei Lin."

_**Sakura**_

She looked into the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She had on a light pink strapless gown that flowed down nicely. It had gems in crested like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. She spun around elegantly, tonight was the night Syaoran would be pronounced King. She was so proud of him, over the days he had been through many preparations.

She had placed on many jewels for the special event; she had on a silver bracelet with matching earrings. But nothing compared to the diamond necklace around her neck while her curly hair wrapped around her face. She smiled in the mirror; she was finally ready to present her self. She placed on the silk glove and placed the ring over top, 'Our ring,' she thought.

Knocking was heard on her door, "Miss, the ceremony is about to begin." "Coming," Sakura called out and walked towards the door while quickly grabbing her purse. She held onto the arm of the servant while he led her down the long marble staircase.

At the bottom were many guest all dressed elegantly but no one compared to Sakura. She had on a sweet smile that caused everyone to stare; she looked angelic as she flowed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she followed the others and looked up the staircase. A horn was heard and a loud voice boomed, "Prince Li Syaoran." Applause was heard from all over as Syaoran slowly walked down the stair case, he searched around and his eyes stopped at Sakura's.

He stared at her and smiled his famous smile. He had on a black suit and his hair was as messy as ever. Sakura held back a laugh, even at a formal time like this his hair wouldn't co-operate. When he finally reached the bottom everyone cleared way and he continued walking to the throne. By the throne the priest was there smiling widely at the prince.

Syaoran stopped right in front of the priest and bowed down. His mother, Queen Yelan was sitting in her rightful chair right beside the King's. The priest began the ceremony and soon it was time to place the crown. A servant hurried in with a gold grown and the priest placed it over his head pronouncing him King. Syaoran stood up and a robe was placed over top of his suit. It was a golden red robe and his mother stood up and motioned for him to sit down.

Once he sat down on the chair, applause rang out from all over and Syaoran smiled broadly, nothing could go wrong.

_**Eriol**_

"Would you stop pacing around? And tell me already!" he asked frustrated. They had been here for an hour already and he had found out nothing. Tomoyo looked at him, "Well…Mei Lin stole Ryu from me." Eriol scoffed at this, "And you're telling me this because?"

Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "Because, they have a greater plan now. And…"

_**Syaoran**_

Music rang out throughout the palace and everyone admired the couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The younger women of the party were staring jealously at Sakura and Syaoran, she was just some lowly whore dancing with 'their man' while many of the older women at the party commented on how the two looked perfect together. The queen frowned hearing this but the frown quickly turned into a smile, Sakura would no longer be her problem after tonight.

"You're a wonderful dancer Sakura," Syaoran commented as they gracefully flowed along the dance floor together. Sakura giggled, "Only because I'm being led by you." Syaoran smirked, "Well what can I say; I am one of the best dancers." Sakura smiled and they gazed at each other as the song ended, "Can you get me something to drink?"

Syaoran nodded his head and bowed politely as Sakura did the same and curtsied. Syaoran left to the refreshment table while Sakura stood there waiting for him.

She saw the queen coming towards her and curtsied, "Your highness," she said politely. The queen just nodded and said in a low voice, "Follow me to the gardens we need to have a little talk." Sakura looked at her filled with worry, but nodded her head, "I'll be out there soon." She saw the queen nod and returned back to her chair. Sakura took a breath; that was nerve wrecking. She noticed Syaoran returning and smiled when he gave her some wine.

Sakura looked at him and said softly, "I need to use the washroom, be back soon." Syaoran nodded his head and watched as she left. When she was out of view she quickly changed directions towards the balcony that led outside. She walked swiftly wanting to get the talk over with. When she reached there she froze. There was Mei Lin and Ryu with an evil smirk on their faces.

"What…" Sakura said surprised. Mei Lin walked towards her, "Sakura…glad to know you remember me." Sakura backed away; she looked behind her and noticed the doors were closed behind her, "What do you two want?" Ryu walked closer to her and grabbed her arm. Sakura tried to get her arm back but Ryu was too strong for her. Mei Lin smirked evilly, "We just want you to disappear." Mei Lin flipped her long black hair and opened the glass doors and entered the palace.

Sakura wanted to scream but Ryu had roughly placed on hand over her mouth to muffle out her sounds. She tried to struggle free from his grasp but it was no use. Ryu smirked and looked into her frightful eyes, "Now to put on a show," he said in an evil tone. Sakura looked at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

_**Eriol**_

"What!" he screamed after hearing what was happening. Tomoyo nodded, "I was originally along with the plan, but I backed out last minute." Eriol looked at her proud, "What are they going to do now?" Tomoyo looked downwards finding the grass quite interesting, "I'm not really sure, but all I know is Mei Lin wants to be Queen." Eriol looked away disgusted, "I can't believe she would do that to Sakura, after all she's done for her." Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "We have to hurry over there, or Syaoran might make a mistake that he will forever regret."

_**Sakura**_

She continued to struggle against his hold but it was no use. All of a sudden she felt his dirty lips over top of hers. She tried to shake him off but it was no use. What the hell was he doing? She was surprised when he suddenly let her go with a huge smirk on his face. Sakura looked at him puzzled. She followed his gaze and her eyes locked onto Syaoran's. She wanted to reach out and get him, but from behind him she saw Mei Lin holding onto his arm.

She wanted to scream out it was all a trap, but Syaoran was already walking away. Sakura ran towards the doors but Ryu held her back, "He won't forgive you now." Sakura shook her head tears falling down her checks, she would never believe that. Syaoran would listen to reason. She was freed from his grasp and ran down the hallways searching for him.

She stopped when she saw Syaoran with a stone look on his face. Sakura looked at him helplessly, "Syaoran, it's not what it seems." Syaoran laughed bitterly, "It isn't? You were just using me for my riches weren't you? I can't believe I believed you Sakura!" he raised his hand and it fell smack hard on her check.

She glared at Syaoran bitterly, "Fine, if you don't even believe me, I have no reason to stay." She rushed out of the hallway running towards the limo. Syaoran watched as she ran off, he stared down at his hand, maybe he was a little too harsh. But he quickly shook that thought out, that whore deserved it she had used him. From behind he felt someone wrap their arms around his torso. "It's okay Syaoran, I'm here for you." Syaoran pulled her off, "I'm not in the mood Mei Lin." With that he walked up the marble staircase and slammed the door."

Mei Lin started fuming this wasn't how things were supposed to be. She saw the queen walking towards her, all eyes were on her. The queen smiled happily, "Don't worry; I'll make sure my son makes the right choice."

Mei Lin smiled evilly.


	15. Chappie 15!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **I'm finally writing again…sorry for the delay…lmao ….hmmm…I finally know what to write about..so enjoy! Last chapter that will be posted is 20_

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, shm17y, faraaa, hex and anni chan, Vc_

_Chick, theatreofwar, and zeddy222 glad you guys like my storie..and thanks to your reviews I decided to update earlier! Um and about Mei Lin…I guess you'll find out in later chapters…although it doesn't really tell..i'll try to add that in! lol please review!_

_**Special Thanks: **To alex, for being the first person to read almost my entire storie…I promise to rite the last chappie ASAP once I get inspiration of course **Wink wink** hehe jping round with you buddie_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Sakura**_

She glanced up at the clock groggily; she looked around the unfamiliar room. Of course she had left the palace after that kiss. Sakura shuddered at the thought, how could he think she had intentionally kissed him? She decided to stop pondering on the matter and got off the soft mattress. She decided what she really needed right now was a shower and quickly rose, but the sound of her cell phone stopped her.

She turned around, whoever was calling her better have a good reason. She answered it and bit out a bit harshly, "Who is it?" The other side was silent frustrating her, "Who is this?" she asked again impatiently. "Hello…Miss. Kinomoto?" the person said unsurely. Sakura's heart started speeding up, "Did you find him?"

_**Eriol**_

He had dropped Tomoyo off at her hotel and quickly drove to his house. He rushed towards the phone and picked up the receiver dialling Syaoran's number. "Hello," Syaoran's gruff voice answered. "Syaoran, where is Sakura?" Eriol asked hurriedly. He could hear Syaoran tense on the other side, "She walked out," was his vague answer. Eriol froze hoping it wasn't the worst, "What happened?"

"I caught her kissing Ryu." "What did you do?" Eriol asked scared of the answer. "I yelled at her, and she just left." "Shit," Eriol cursed, "How could you do that Syaoran!" "Why the fuck do you care Eriol! I caught her with some other guy what was I suppose to do!" Eriol sighed, "Just bring her back Syaoran." He hung up shaking his head, things were going horrible.

_**Sakura**_

The wind blew harshly in her face, but she stood her ground. She looked around the small park, trying to find someone. Her eyes stopped on a man with grey hair, but with the softest brown eyes. Sakura walked closer to the man and whispered quietly, "Otou-san?" The old man looked up at her, and smiled a small smile, "Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and ran into his arms, "Oh I thought you died," she wept into his arms. She could hear the old man chuckling, "No, still here, couldn't bear to leave my cherry blossom." Tears weld up in her eyes, "I'm sorry I never went to find you." The man touched her head gently, "No, I should be saying sorry." Sakura smiled her famous smile and said happily, "We can finally go home together." The man looked at her, "Where are we going to go?" Sakura thought for a second, "I have to go to England for a while, and than we'll go back to Tomoeda!" The man chuckled, "Alright, but when are we leaving."

Sakura looked up towards the sky, a fresh new batch of tears threatened to fall, "Tonight."

_**Syaoran**_

He looked at the time, it was eight at night and Sakura still hadn't returned home. He slammed his fist down on the table furiously; he barged out of the room and opened Sakura's. He looked around the room, noticing all her stuff was gone. He went around the room a few times not believing what he saw.

He growled furiously, he had let her leave a second time. He thought of all the possibilities of what could be happening, and not one of them was good. He quickly rushed out and called some servants, he had to find out where she was.

After some time he realized she had returned to England. He shook his head in despair; they were supposed to be together right now, not apart. After he had time to think he realized his mistakes, he had to rush back and win her heart back, again.

_**Yue**_

He had received an urgent phone call from Sakura demanding him to bring Kenji to the airport. He waited patiently by the sidelines for the arrivals. He looked around not seeing the auburn hair girl. He looked down at his watch; it was around six right now. He looked down at the little boy that was half asleep; he was tired from the ride up here.

"Yue!" he heard his name. He looked up and saw the girl her eyes slightly puffy. He was shocked but masked it, "Sakura, where's Syaoran?" Sakura winced at his name, "Let's not talk about him, but Yue, this is my father, Fujitaka." She pointed to the old man. Yue bowed politely, "It's an honour to finally meet you Kinomoto-san." The man smiled, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter for all these years," he said gratefully. Yue smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Sakura smiled and took Kenji from Yue, "Kenji, this is your grandfather." Kenji opened his emerald eyes and stared at the man in front of him. He wiped them afraid it was just a dream, "Grandfather…" he said softly afraid it was a mistake. He watched as the man nodded, and Kenji jumped from Sakura's arms into his. Sakura sighed at the sight in front of her; at least someone was in a happy mood.

Yue turned to her, frowning, "What happened?" Sakura sighed while leading them all out of the airport, "I really don't want to talk about it right now." Yue nodded his head, "Alright, you can tell me in the morning." Sakura smiled, "Thanks Yue, for everything." Yue nodded his head but didn't say anything.

_**Eriol**_

He had heard earlier from Miaka that Sakura and returned from Hong Kong. He growled, Syaoran was ruining everything. He didn't know what to do now; everything was getting out of hand. He quickly dialled Tomoyo's number, "Hello?" her soft voice said over the line.

"Tomoyo, what are they going to do now?" Eriol asked gripping on the phone tightly.

_**Mei Lin**_

She smiled as she saw the Queen sitting down on the chair opposite of her. "You have my permission to marry my son," she said in the strong voice. Mei Lin's smile widened, "Thank you your highness." Yelan waved her off, "First let me call my son." She told a servant to quickly find him and bring him here.

Not too late after the servant rushed back looking distressed. "What is it?" Yelan asked, mad that her son wasn't here. The servant swallowed scared of how the queen might react with the news, "The King, isn't here." Yelan's eyes started flaring, but she calmed down slightly and bit out, "Where is he?" The servant bowed down lower scared of what might happen to him, "H-h-he's in England."

Yelan rose from her seat, "What!" the queen demanded. Mei Lin touched her hand gently, "Calm down your highness, it's even better that he's in England." The queen looked down at her, "What do you mean?" Mei Lin smirked evilly, "I have a plan."

_**Miaka**_

Kaori and her walked to the store tensely. "What's happening to everyone?" she said so softly that Kaori had barely heard. Kaori shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but Eriol's returning to Tomoeda soon." Miaka looked at her friend, "Seriously?" Kaori nodded, "Yeah that's why we're meeting him and Sakura today." Miaka looked off to the distance, "I thought we could all finally be together again."

Kaori looked sadly at her friend and hugged her tightly, "I'm sure everything will turn out okay." They reached Sakura's shop and entered it. They saw Sakura at the counter, she smiled at them, but they could both tell it was forced. "Hey," Kaori said breaking the silence. "So are we going out to lunch?" Sakura asked while finishing up. Miaka nodded her head, "Eriol, Hotohori and Amiboshi are meeting us there." Sakura smiled and grabbed her purse, "Okay let's go then."

They arrived at the restaurant and they all sat together ordering some food. "So why are we all here?" Amiboshi asked. Miaka cleared her throat, "I think we should have the wedding earlier." Everyone froze, "How come?" Sakura asked. Miaka looked at her sadly, "Because, everyone's leaving soon. I know you guys are. And I want the wedding to happen before everyone leaves."

Sakura looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Mia, but I thought I was the only one leaving." Eriol chuckled, "Nope, I'm leaving too. In three days." Sakura looked at him, "Why?" Eriol shrugged his shoulders, "Just need to go back home." "Home," Sakura said while shutting her eyes, how she always wanted a home of her own. The meal was silent for most of the time, and afterwards all went their separate ways.

Sakura saw Amiboshi waiting for her by her car and smiled, "What is it?" Amiboshi took her hand softly, "I want us to have some time together before you go." Sakura looked at him with sad eyes and said softly, "This can't work." Amiboshi stared at her, "Why?" Sakura looked away; she couldn't bare seeing the look of hurt on his face, "Because I love another." Amiboshi sighed, "I understand." Sakura smiled, "Goodbye." "Goodbye," he said while walking away.

Sakura smiled, when she goes home all her problems will finally be solved.

_**Wedding!**_

Miaka fiddled with her hands tensely, "You guys think this is a little too soon?" Kaori gripped onto her shoulders, "Mia! Are you getting cold feet now! Ten minutes before the wedding!" Sakura decided now was a time to cut in, "Miaka, you waited forever for this. Everything is going to be okay." Miaka nodded, her brown locks framing her face perfectly. She was in a traditional white wedding gown that fitted all her curves and was perfectly made for her.

She took a deep breathe, "I'm just sad Syaoran couldn't make it." Sakura growled, "Please let's not talk about him." Kaori looked at Sakura, "You guys have some serious issues with trust." Sakura glared at Kaori, "What do you mean Kay?" Kaori sighed, "I mean come on, the first time you guys fought was because he was a Prince. Second time was because you caught him cheating on you. And now you guys are fighting because he caught you cheating on him. Have you guys realized all these have been misunderstandings?" Sakura looked at Kaori she made a lot of sense.

She looked down at her left hand sadly, "It's not that I don't wanna make up with him, it's just, and he doesn't trust me anymore." Miaka looked at her friend sadly, "Oh Sakura, please don't make me sad before the wedding." Sakura giggled, "Of course not! This is Miaka's day!" she said while swirling in her pink dress. Kaori laughed at how their moods just changed, "I hope everything goes okay." Miaka nodded her head, while a head popped into the room they were all in.

"The wedding is about to start," Sakura's dad said. He was going to be the one giving Miaka away since as she was an orphan. "Thanks for letting your dad give me away," Miaka said while checking her make up one more time. Sakura laughed, "Hey we're sisters at heart right?" "Right!" the other two girls cheered.

They heard the song starting and quickly rushed out of the room. Miaka walked down the plush red carpet nervously. She turned and saw Fujitaka smile at her reassuringly, "Don't worry child, he is the one for you. I can see the love you two share." Miaka smiled tears welding up in her eyes, "Really?" Fujitaka nodded, "Yeah, so you smile brightly now, wouldn't want a crying bride." Miaka nodded her head as she took her spot rightfully beside Hotohori's.

The vows went great and finally it was time for the two to kiss. Once the kiss was done applause came out from the crowd, happy for the two couples. They went in the limo and drove off to the after party. It was a huge hall filled with white and pink decorations. Miaka walked up to her best friends and smiled broadly, "I'm finally married!" Kaori and Sakura smiled happily.

The music was happily playing in the background and everyone was having a great time. They three friends talked happily, realizing that this might be the last time they're all together. Sakura's mood dropped dramatically, Miaka looked at her friend concerned, "What's wrong Saku?" Sakura pointed at the door, "He came."

The two turned to see Syaoran; he smiled at Sakura and walked towards them. Sakura wanted to leave but Miaka held onto her hand tightly, "Please Saku, for me, just kiss and make up." Sakura looked at her, doubtful, "Fine, I'll try." She stood her ground, ready to get some yelling but instead she heard his soft voice say sadly, "I'm so sorry Sakura. I know it was my mistake. Please forgive me, I can't live without you" Sakura looked at him and jumped into his arms, "Oh Syao!"

But her happiness was cut short when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and stared into the eyes of the crimson eyed beauty. "I'd greatly appreciate it, if you let go of my fiancé." Sakura stood there frozen, "What?" Mei Lin's smiled evilly, "I said let the fuck go of my fiancé." Sakura quickly backed away from Syaoran, "Fiancé…" she laughed bitterly. Tears were falling down her face but she didn't bother wiping them, "You came back to ask for my forgiveness just to tell me your engaged!" She went up to him and slapped him hard against the face, "I hate you Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked at her shocked, he glared at Mei Lin, "What are you talking about!" Mei Lin smiled, "Oh didn't your mother tell you? We're engaged." Sakura looked at the two, and quickly marched out of the room. Meanwhile the guests were watching at the scene disgusted, they never knew the King of China was such a shame to his country.

_**Eriol**_

He paced around his room tensely, "Please tell me what's going to happen!" he demanded of Tomoyo. The whole reason why he was back in Tomoeda and not at the wedding was because of her. She had threatened to not tell him anything if he told anyone of their meetings. And than soon after told him she was returning back home and if he wanted to know he had to follow her.

Tomoyo glared at him and yelled, "Is that all you care about? Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Eriol glared back at her, "Just tell me!" Tomoyo looked up at the man she had fallen in love with, "Syaoran and Mei Lin are going to be engaged." "And than what!" he demanded wanting to know more. "She's going to get rid of her." Eriol looked at her, "Fuck I have to help her." Tomoyo grabbed onto his arm, "You can't." "Why not?" he asked frustrated. Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "Because than they'll kill you too."

Eriol glared at her, "I'm willing to do anything as long as Sakura lives!"

_**Sakura**_

She was once again at the airport, but this time returning home. She embraced her two friends sadly, "I promise to call when I return." Miaka nodded her head tears falling endlessly, "Do you have to go?" Sakura nodded her head and looked out towards the planes, "I need to get away. I need something new." Kaori looked at Sakura intently, "Are you sure about this?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, he's already engaged in a marriage he probably can't get out of. I mean the queen was the one who set it up," she laughed bitterly. "Funny how she didn't like me because I was a common whore, but she likes Mei Lin," Kaori looked at her friend in understanding. She smiled devilishly, "I'll try to find stuff out for you." Sakura smiled, "Thanks Kay, and Mia, for everything."

She walked towards the entrance to enter the airplane. She gave all her friends one more hug before taking Kenji's hand and following her father. "Remember to visit!" Miaka nodded her head and waved goodbye. She watched as her friend left her a second time. "Sakura!" they heard a voice yelling. They turned around and saw Syaoran running towards them. "Where is she?" he demanded. Kaori shook her head sadly, "She's gone Syaoran, and you're too late."


	16. Chapter 16!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmm…two chappies in one day…lmao…well sort of two:P Well enjoy! And sorrie for making chappie 15 rele rele rushed, just I need to get that part out of the way….lol. _

_**Thanks: **hex and anni chan, VcChick, faraa, hope ya enjoy this chappie…n thanks for reviewing_

_**Special Thanks: **Eddie for…being ma sweetie! Lmao n mi cusin for getting mi into anime! Love you both!_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Syaoran**_

He stayed at the bar all night, not listening to what anyone was saying. He had just lost the woman he had found after two years. He almost crushed the glass since his hand was gripping it so hard. He sighed; he would have to go to Tomoeda to find her. He felt arms wrap around him, and a strong scent of roses, "Let go of me Mei Lin," he growled out.

Mei Lin pouted, "Is this how you treat your future wife?" Syaoran wanted so much to slap her right than and there, but held it in, "You are not my wife." Mei Lin giggled, her high pitch giggle, "That's where you're wrong sweetheart. Your mother created the engagement, are you going to break the poor old lady's heart for a little whore like Sakura?" Syaoran tossed the glass, barely missing her head, the drink flying all over.

"Do NOT call Sakura a whore, if anything you are as much as a whore as she is!" Syaoran yelled at her, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Mei Lin smiled evilly at him, "But see my sweet, no one else knows that, you have no proof." Syaoran stared at her confused, "What do you mean?" Mei Lin giggled again, "You see Syaoran, Mei Lin Rae, never existed." Syaoran looked at her, backing away slowly, "Than who are you?"

Mei Lin smirked, "That I will tell you in due time, for now we should head home. Wouldn't want reporters writing something bad now would you? What would your mother think?" Syaoran looked at her, thinking of what to do. Realizing he had no other choice, he followed her towards his car and drove home.

_**Sakura**_

Once she had returned to Tomoeda, they decided to buy back their old house. Sakura stepped into the old yellow house and smiled at the memories that came back. Her father was there beside her, holding Kenji in his arms. "We're finally back home together," her father breathed out. Sakura nodded her head and dragged the bags in, "I'm glad we're finally together again."

Fujitaka laughed, his warm soft laughter, "So am I." Kenji began to stir awake, Sakura looked at him full of love, "We're home sweetie," she said in a motherly tone. Kenji looked around, "New home?" he asked cutely. Sakura nodded her head, "This is our new home." Fujitaka had placed him on the ground, while the little boy ran around the room taking all of his belongings. He chose the room that was the old guest room.

Sakura smiled at her father, "I'll take my old room." Fujitaka nodded, "I'll unpack in my room than." Sakura smiled and helped him carry the bags in, once they had all finished unpacking it was around dinner time. Her father had said he was going to make dinner for them all and told her not to worry. So Sakura decided to take Kenji out to the park.

She held onto his hand tightly, the cold wind blowing in their faces. The winter was coming soon, she shivered from the coldness, and she should've worn more clothing. When they reached the park Kenji ran towards the swings and started swinging. Sakura watched from afar as she saw him with the other children that were there. She felt a presence behind her; she turned around and came face to face with night blue eyes.

Eriol smiled at her, "Can I sit here?" he asked softly. Sakura nodded her head, while she focused her eyes back on her son, "Sure." Eriol sat down beside her and touched her arm lightly, "Are you okay?" Sakura looked at him, with a smile on her lips, "Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay this time." Eriol looked at her confused, "How come you're taking this so easily?" Sakura giggled, an angelic giggled, "I'm really not sure, but after all these years of not knowing who I am, I realized that maybe, just maybe me and him weren't meant to be. And I'm happy for our memories, and I'm happy as long as I have Kenji. He's my life now, my reason to live, I don't need another man."

Eriol stared at her in admiration, she had really grown up. She was wiser, stronger, and smarter, she was finally a woman. Eriol smiled, "I'm glad you're taking it this well." Sakura shut her eyes, "You didn't come to the wedding," she commented changing the subject. Eriol looked away in shame, "I had to come back here." Sakura looked at him, "Why?" Eriol looked back at her, "Just some problems that I needed to take care of."

Sakura nodded in understanding, the wind blew her hair around her while the cherry blossoms flew around them. "I have to go now," she said getting up. Eriol looked at her, and touched her hand lightly, "If you ever need anyone come to me." Sakura looked at him, her eyes glossy from the unshed tears that she held inside, "Thank you," she said while walking away towards the swings.

He watched as she walked away, like she was floating on the earth. Her movements were soft, gentle, perfect, she was perfect. He shook his head, he needed to get these thoughts out of his head, and he had more important things to take care of. He swiftly got up and headed back to the brothel.

_**Kaori**_

She watched as her best friend paced around the room in a hectic manner. "I just don't get it!" Miaka practically screamed. Kaori sighed; she didn't like this side of Miaka. "We just need to talk with Syaoran," Kaori said calmly. Miaka turned and glared at her, "He won't believe us! God he's such an idiot! How could he bring his fiancé to my wedding! Hell how could he bring Mei Lin! God, and Mei Lin how could she be so cruel!" Kaori touched her friend's shoulder, "Breathe…" she said softly.

Miaka took in a breath, and looked at Kaori her eyes welling up in tears, "It isn't fair! Sakura was about to forgive him too!" Tears were flowing down her checks now endlessly, Kaori held onto her tightly, "We have to help them Miaka." Miaka nodded while she continued crying, she backed away slightly to look at her friend's face, "But how?" Kaori looked off towards the distance, "I'm not sure yet, but we'll think of something."

_**Syaoran**_

He slammed the phone down forcefully. He had just received a call from Takashi telling him his mother demanded him home immediately with Mei Lin. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, what had that little whore done to convince his mother she was an 'angel?' Who was she really? All the thoughts were giving him a headache.

He rubbed his temples gently, he would ask Takashi to make a background check for her later. But first, he needed a ticket back to Hong Kong, than to Tomoeda. He couldn't lose her after just finding her. He glared at the door when he heard it opening. Mei Lin seductively walked in wearing a blood red dress that barely covered anything.

Syaoran looked away in disgust, "Put some clothes on," he said harshly. Mei Lin just continued walking closer and leaned on his table, "But don't you like this new side of me?" Syaoran growled and pushed her off the table, "I don't like whores." "Well you sure don't show it," her head flew to the other side from the contact of Syaoran's hand.

"How many times have I told you not to call Sakura a whore," he said through gritted teeth. "Get out now!" he bellowed out. Mei Lin glared at him, but walked out scared of what he might do. Syaoran leaned back into his chair; he didn't know what was going on anymore.

_**Chiharu**_

She listened to what had happened over there in pain. She looked towards her husband and shook her head sadly. It hadn't gotten better since Sakura left but worst. Chiharu sat down on the soft, "Oh, Tak what are we going to do?" Takashi shook his head, "I don't know, I mean Yelan wants him to marry Mei Lin."

Chiharu stared at him, "Mei Lin? Ruby Stone?" Takashi nodded, "The one and only." "But…she's just as much of a whore as Sakura is," Chiharu stated. Takashi nodded, "That's what Syaoran doesn't understand either. I'm supposed to do some backup check on her." Chiharu nodded, "I'll help you." Takashi shook his head, "No, I need you to go over to Tomoeda to help Sakura."

Chiharu looked at him, "Why? What's going on?" Takashi looked away from her, "I'm scared the queen is up to something." Chiharu nodded in understanding, "Fine, but you better tell me if you figure out anything." Takashi smiled at her, and kissed her softly, "Of course." Chiharu held onto him tightly, "God I hope everything turns out okay." Takashi nodded holding onto her close, "Me too, me too."

_**Sakura**_

The sun shined bright and early that day. 'Too early,' Sakura thought placing the covers over top her head. But a sweet aroma instantly woke her up, "Pancakes!" she squealed and jumped out of bed. She ran down the familiar hallway and sat on the stool, she stared hungrily at the food. Fujitaka placed a plate in front of her, "Nice of you to wake up darling."

Sakura glomped down the food as Kenji looked at her worriedly, "You're eating too fast okaa-san." Sakura giggled, "Sorry," she said while slowing down. Kenji ate from his plate while he looked at his mother, "Okaa-san, what are we going to do today?" Sakura thought for a second, "I think I'm going to visit Eriol, to get some of my old stuff."

Fujitaka nodded, "I'll take care of Kenji while you're gone." Sakura hugged her father, "Thanks daddy. Would you mind taking him to look for a school too?" Fujitaka shook his head, "No I would love to." Sakura smiled, "Okay, I'll see you guys for lunch okay? Call me if you need me." Kenji nodded and continued eating. Sakura got off the stool and quickly grabbed her purse.

She exited the house and went to the small car she had bought. She quickly entered the small car and drove off towards the brothel.

_**Eriol**_

He sat down in his black chair staring out the window. He watched as the cherry blossom petals fell down all around the dark blue roses. He smiled softly, his roses, her cherry blossoms. He sighed while reaching out trying to grasp the petals. But no matter how far he reached, he couldn't grab them, no matter how long he sat there his hand stuck out like that, he wasn't able to feel them, hold them.

Tears flowed down his checks; this was just like his and her life. No matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to hold her, have her. A soft knocking was heard on his door and he quickly wiped the tears away. "Hello, Eriol?" Rika's voice went through the door, "Sakura is here to see you." He took a deep breath before saying in a clear voice, "Come in."

He watched as the door opened revealing a woman with a white halter top and faded blue jeans. "Hello Eriol," she said while walking towards him in her plain white boots. Eriol motioned for her to sit, while he turned to look back outside. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said gently cutting through his thoughts. Eriol nodded his head, "It's like they're dancing," Sakura continued.

Eriol turned towards her, "Reminds me of you." Sakura blushed remembering how she used to dance around that tree. "So many memories," she said softly while shutting her eyes. Eriol stared at her beauty; she had gotten prettier over the years. "Yeah, great memories right Kura?" Sakura nodded sadly, "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I didn't leave."

Eriol glared at her, "Don't think that way, don't live life with regrets." Sakura looked at him, "What about you Eriol? Do you have any regrets?" Eriol opened his mouth, but than shut it again not wanting her to know how he felt. "It doesn't matter," he finally got out. Sakura nodded, "I'm sorry," she said while looking downwards. Eriol shrugged her off, "So what did you come here for? I highly doubt you came back to talk."

Sakura looked slightly hurt by that comment, but quickly hid it again, "No, I came to get the rest of the stuff that I left here the first time." Eriol chuckled, "Funny, I actually kept your room the same too. You may go and take your stuff." Sakura nodded her head, "Would you like to come with me? You don't seem to be doing anything."

Eriol thought for a second, he really wanted to go, but decided otherwise, "No thanks Kura, I'd rather stay here." Sakura looked at him confused but shrugged it off, "Whatever floats your boat. Bye Eli," she said while walking out. Eriol waved goodbye, but knew she couldn't see. When she exited the room he turned his chair to look outside again. The wind and stopped blowing in that moment and the petals just fell down onto the floor. Some on the roses, maybe he did have a chance after all.

_**Mei Lin**_

She bowed down in her gold dress elegantly to the queen, and King Syaoran. Yelan nodded for her to stand and she did slowly. She looked around the marble room and noticed Takashi standing by Syaoran; she noticed that Chiharu wasn't with him. "You called for me?" Mei Lin said innocently. Yelan smiled sweetly at her, "My child, your engagement with Syaoran shall be publicly announced in 3 days time."

Mei Lin smirked at that, 'This will surely cause Sakura to have a heart attack,' "Yes your highness," she said while bowing down again. Yelan waved her off, "What do you think son?" Syaoran could only nod his head; it wasn't in him to defy his own mother. Takashi looked away sadly, why didn't Syaoran just say something to his mother? Post pone it or something. "When will the wedding be?" Takashi asked.

The queen thought for a second, "As soon as possible, what do you think son?" she asked him again. Syaoran looked at her and said respectfully hiding the bitterness in his voice, "Whenever is good for you mother." Yelan smiled at that, "Than in two months time." Takashi almost chocked on his spit, two months they would have to act fast on whatever they planned. "Are you sure that isn't too soon?" Takashi insisted wanting more time.

The queen looked at him, "Are you questioning my judgement?" Takashi quickly shook his head, "Of course not your highness." The queen smiled, "Good now off you three go." Mei Lin bowed and exited the room. Next were Takashi and Syaoran. When they left Takashi grabbed Syaoran's arm, "You should've said something to slow this wedding down."

Syaoran sighed, "It wouldn't have meant anything. I may be the King Tak, but my mother holds all power. I just present it." Takashi nodded in understanding, "I better go on the research than." Syaoran nodded his head and quickly whispered in Takashi's ear, "Tell me if Chiharu calls about Sakura."

Takashi smiled seeing his friend still worried about her, "Can do. Also what about Ryu? I haven't seen much of him since he suddenly appeared." Syaoran nodded, "Maybe you should research him too. But Mei Lin first, she's more important right now." Takashi nodded, "What if we're too late Syaoran?" Syaoran ran his hand through his unruly brown hair, "God I hope we're not. I won't have things end like this."

By the corner of a pillar Mei Lin hid smirking widely, 'Even if they find out who I am, they won't have enough time to stop my plan. Ryu is already on his way towards the cherry blossom. No one can stop me now.'

_**Tomoyo**_

She paced around her hotel room nervously. 'Should I tell Eriol? Should I tell Sakura? Should I help them?' her mind started hurting from all the thoughts. She looked sadly at the picture of when her and Eriol were dating. Tears streaked down her checks, she had to make things right again, Sakura didn't deserve this. She shuddered at the thought of Mei Lin, what had she become?

She had turned a poor innocent girl into a witch. She clutched onto the picture frame, 'a witch, that's what Mei Lin has become.' She quickly dropped the picture the glass pinching her skin. She had broken the frame. She looked down at it sadly; she just hoped it was the right choice.

She quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?"


	17. Chapter 17!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Alright finally at 17! Yay! **cheers!** hmmm well please enjoy! Everyone's going to Tomoeda again! **smiles!** sorrie if you don't really like this chapter…buh I gotta get em all in one place.. hehe _

_**Thanks: **zeddy222, Tamara2187, hex, Rushi Star, and Lil Cherry Blossom Angel I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!..and..um chappie 20's the complete end of the storie…so thanks for reading this far! Means A LOT!_

_**Special Thanks: **Umm…to Edward! Lmao you'll alwys b ma sweetie pie! MUAH and to….mi cusin for getting mi into anime! Lol _

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

:--------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Like she had promised she returned in time to have lunch with her family. When she entered she noticed that her son had the largest smile on his cheeky little face, "What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked him. Kenji's smile grew wider, "Grandpa says I'm going to go to the school you went to Mommy!" He started to jump up and down around the house.

Her father looked at her, "He seems to really look up to you." Sakura nodded her head, "I'm not sure I'm a good role model though." Her father touched her shoulder gently, "Sure you are sweetheart. It just hasn't really been your time to shine." The phone rang interrupting their conversation. Sakura quickly went to get it, "Hello?" "Hey Saku!" a genki voice called out.

"Mia!" Sakura said happily clutching the phone closer, "What do you need?" She could hear Kaori talking in the background but didn't say anything. "Well, me and Hotohori are going to go to Paris for our honeymoon. So Kaori decided to go and visit you! Is that okay?" Sakura squealed, "I would love it if Kaori came over to visit!" She could hear Miaka giggling on the other side, "Good, good, oh and Cindy is taking care of your shop, and says you shouldn't worry about it."

Sakura sighed, she had forgotten all about it. "Tell Cindy thanks, and that she's definitely getting a raise!" Miaka giggled again, "Okie dokie! Well take care sweetie okay? I'm going to pack with Kay now!" Sakura smiled, "Okay, call me and tell me again before she comes." The phone line was disconnected.

"Who was it?" her father asked seeing her happy face. "It was Miaka and Kaori, Miaka's going on her honeymoon and wanted to know if Kaori could visit." Her father nodded, "It would be nice to see Kaori again." Sakura nodded happily, "Yep I can't wait to see her!"

_**Syaoran**_

He rushed around the room packing all his stuff. It was in the middle of the night, but he didn't care. He wanted to leave early in the morning and no one was going to stop him. He looked at the clock on his counter it read 3:10am. He still had 1 hour until his flight. He had to thank Takashi for that. If it weren't for his friend, he wouldn't be able to book a flight without his mother knowing.

He placed his last article of clothing in and dropped it out the window. He couldn't go out through the front, if would have been too much of a chore to go through everyone. So out the window it was, and out there Takashi was waiting. He dropped the rope that Takashi had 'accidentally' left there this morning.

He swiftly climbed down the rope, thankful for all the training his father had given him when he was younger. When he reached the bottom he saw Takashi growling at him. "You could've aimed your bag elsewhere!" he yelled rubbing on a red mark on his head. Syaoran sweatdropped, "Sorry Tak." Takashi glared at him once more and walked away, "Come on hurry, Chi is getting impatient."

Syaoran nodded grabbing his stuff; Chiharu was going to go with him to stop suspicions. They entered Takashi's royal blue mini van. "Nice…" Syaoran commented looking at the black leather. Takashi nodded his head, "For when we get a baby." Syaoran laughed, "Like you guys will." Chiharu smacked him on the head, "Do not curse us! We will get a child, right Tak?" Takashi nodded his head, "Of course Chi," he said lovingly.

Chiharu smirked, "See!" Syaoran laughed at the couple, but deep inside he felt so jealous of them. He looked outside; the moon was shining brightly above them. The stars sparkled brightly also, he looked at them, they reminded him so much of Sakura, she was like the star in his life, the light.

The drive to the airport consisted of Chiharu and Takashi arguing about her leaving. Syaoran tuned them out when he realized that a fight was starting. It always turned out the same, Chiharu would win the fight and Takashi would always be begging for forgiveness.

He continued staring outside, loving the sight of the night sky. He didn't even realize it when the car had stopped. Chiharu was looking at him worriedly, "Are you okay Syao?" Syaoran nodded his head and exited the car. They went through the check in, and Takashi left them. The two entered the plane acting like a 'couple.'

"Wake me when we get there," Chiharu said yawning since it was still early in the morning. Syaoran nodded while looking out the window again. The plane rose up into the air, all the buildings becoming nothing but little spots. He wondered what Sakura was doing right now, what his mother is thinking, and what he was going to do.

_**Sakura**_

She had received the phone call from Miaka that things were going to go ahead of time and that Kaori was coming now. Sakura rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming along. She had a really bad feeling about going to the airport this morning. But decided otherwise seeing as it was just her friend.

She placed on a black trench coat and called from the bottom of the stairs, "Daddy! Kenji, come on we're going!" Fujitaka walked down the stairs slowly, "I'll just wait for you here darling, I'm not feeling too good." Sakura looked at him worriedly, "Do you want me to stay?" Fujitaka shook his head, "No, no I'll be fine." Sakura nodded while waiting for her son to come down.

She saw his messy brown hair bounce down the stairs happily, "Yay! I get to see Auntie Kaori again!" the little boy cheered. Sakura giggled at his cuteness, "Yep, come on let's go, we wouldn't want Auntie Kay to wait." Kenji nodded his head and took Sakura's hand and dragged her out the door.

When they arrived at the airport they went to the arrivals section to look for Kaori. Sakura noticed that a few planes had arrived at the same time. She hoped that it wouldn't take Kaori too long to come out, she hated crowded places.

She waited while holding tightly onto Kenji's hand. She noticed Kaori and immediately waved her over momentary letting go of Kenji. Kaori smiled and quickly ran towards her friend. Kaori looked around and commented softly, "Came by your self?" Sakura shook her head, "Of course not, Kenji's here," she looked downwards to where her son was, and noticed he was no longer there.

Sakura frantically looked around trying to find him, "Kenji!" she yelled out hoping she didn't lose him. Kaori touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry we'll find him." Sakura nodded her head unconvinced. The two friends looked around the crowds trying to find him. "Where is he?" Sakura asked desperately. Kaori saw his hair and quickly pointed towards a little boy, "Isn't that him?" Sakura looked to where she was pointing, she ran in between the crowds.

"Kenji!" Sakura screamed. "Mommy!" Kenji said turning around. Sakura quickly ran until he was in her arms, "Never ever run away from mommy again!" she said while crying in his arms. A shadow appeared over her and a deep gruff voice said, "Shouldn't you be watching our son?" Sakura looked up, teary eyed from earlier.

"S-S-Syaoran?" Sakura said scared. Syaoran touched her check gently, "Sakura…" he said tenderly. More tears flowed down her soft cheeks; she didn't know what to do. She was about to turn around when Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Saku please let me explain." Sakura looked at him unsure, but decided to listen, "What do you have to say Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked deep into her eyes, "I didn't make the engagement, hell I didn't even know of it until that night. My mother planned everything. I'm really sorry Sakura, please let me make it up to you." Sakura looked at his adorable little face; she really wanted to forgive him. Her heart ached for him, his touch, and his voice. But she turned away and took Kenji's hand, "I don't know Syaoran. Please let me think about this." She quickly walked away, scared that she might regret it and go running back to him.

Syaoran watched as the love of his life just walked out of his life again. At least he had a chance right? Kaori touched his shoulder gently, "I better go now, bye you guys." Chiharu nodded, "I can't believe Sakura didn't even notice me." Kaori looked at her sadly, "She didn't mean to. I'll tell Sakura you're here."

Chiharu nodded, "Thanks Kay." Kaori nodded and followed where Sakura was. Chiharu looked at Syaoran sadly, "Don't worry Sakura will realize the truth soon." Syaoran nodded hoping it was too late.

_**Kenji**_

"Mommy…" he drawled, she was hurting his arm. "Sorry," Sakura quickly slowing her pace, and loosening her grip. They had reached the car; Sakura leaned against it and crouched down. Tears were flowing down her cheeks endlessly, "Why did he have to come back!" Sakura yelled out to no one.

He looked at her worriedly, "I'm sorry to running to daddy…" he said while looking downwards in shame. Sakura shook her head, "No Kenji, its mommy fault. I shouldn't keep you from your father." Her son looked at her unsure of what to do, he just stood there watching. He turned and suddenly yelled out, "Auntie Kaori!" Sakura hearing that quickly brushed the remaining tears from her eyes and stood up.

Kaori had a small smile on her face, "Hey Kenji, Saku!" Sakura forced a smile on and opened the car door, "Let's go home you guys." They all entered the car in silence unsure of what to say.

_**Mei Lin**_

She growled furiously as she realized her 'fiancé' was no longer in the country. "How could he do that!" Mei Lin demanded in the phone. The person on the other line giggled, "Don't worry about it Mei Mei, I'll take care of it." Mei Lin smirked, "You had better, or I might have to black mail you again."

She could see the person tensing up, "Of course Mei." Mei Lin quickly hung up the phone; she had heard a noise outside. "Who's there?" she said a little too sweetly. "The queen wants to see you," a voice called out. Mei Lin nodded and quickly followed the servant to where the queen was.

"Your highness," Mei Lin said while bowing down politely. "I heard my son left to Tomoeda again." Mei Lin put on a sad face, "Yes, he didn't even tell me." Yelan waved her off, "You are to go there in the private jet plane and bring him back." Mei Lin nodded her head, "As you wish your highness." Mei Lin quickly left the room cheering inside, she would become queen if it was the last thing she did.

_**Tomoyo**_

She placed down the phone feeling really distressed. She didn't know what she could do anymore. She stared at the phone, should she tell anyone what she knew? No she shook her head; she would just have to let everything go its course. She just hopes everyone would realize it in time.

_**Sakura**_

They arrived home not too late after and she want to help Kaori unpack. "So how was it after I left?" Sakura asked starting a conversation. "It wasn't too bad, Syaoran was really bummed though," Kaori told her while folding some clothes. Sakura froze, but quickly regained herself, "I see…" she said softly. "You know Chiharu was also at the airport today, with Syaoran," Kaori told her.

"Really, I didn't notice her," Sakura said looking down in shame. Kaori smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Chi understands. But she said we should all get together sometime. Maybe even with Syaoran and Eriol." Sakura looked off towards a distance, "Maybe," she said thoughtfully. Kaori nodded her head, "So how are you feeling?"

Sakura looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm really not sure. I really want to be with Syaoran, but I have this feeling we just aren't meant to be Kay." Kaori touched her shoulder gently, "No matter what you choose I'll be with you all the way Saku. Just don't do something you'll regret later on though." Sakura nodded her head, "I understand."

Kaori smiled, "Well anyways, what you think Mia and Hoto are doing right now?" The two giggled at the thoughts of the couple together on their honeymoon. Sakura had finally felt relaxed after the whole confrontation today.

_**Eriol**_

He growled as he heard the phone ringing. He picked it up and said roughly, "Who is this?" The person on the other line chuckled, "Is this how you greet your friend?" Eriol grumbled incoherent words while the person continues, "Would you mind if me and Chiharu live over with you? We're too lazy to get a hotel." Eriol sweetdropped, "Just typical Syaoran. Yeah I would be glad to have you guys over…at my mansion, do you know where that is?"

Syaoran said, "No." Eriol sighed, and quickly gave him the address. Once they hung up he quickly rushed to the shower, he wanted to at least look presentable. When he finished he decided on a white shirt and black dress pants. He heard the doorbell ring and quickly rushed down the stairs.

He noticed his butler had opened the door. Eriol softly told him to leave. "Welcome Syaoran, Chiharu," Eriol said nicely to the pair in front of him. Syaoran grunted and brought their luggage in. "Don't mind him, he's just mad that Sakura walked out on him again," Chiharu stated matter-of-factly.

Syaoran growled at that comment, but didn't say anything back, he just continued on his ways up the blue marble staircase. "The maids will help you," Eriol told him. Syaoran just shook his head, "No thanks, I can do this myself." Eriol just shrugged him off. A maid came running in with the phone in hand, "Sir, Miss. Tomoyo wants to speak with you, says it's an emergency." Chiharu looked at Eriol questioningly, "What would Tomoyo want with you? I thought you two were over?"

Eriol took the phone, "It's not what you think, I'll explain it to you later," he quickly left the room. Chiharu sighed, not understanding anything. She noticed Syaoran hadn't heard what the maid had said; she followed his path and made her way upstairs.

_**Mei Lin**_

She looked impatiently at her watch, 'just two more hours,' she thought happily. She knew right at this moment her plan was being put in place. Everyone had better to their jobs correctly or there would be price to pay. She quickly shut her phone off not wanting to be interrupted.

She smiled evilly while looking at her hands; they were capable of so many things. She couldn't help but laugh, this whole time her life was just a game, and everyone was just a little pawn. Soon she would have everything she had ever wanted.

Deep inside her stomach wretched, telling her she should stop. But she shook those thoughts away, all that mattered now was her happiness. She clutched her hands tightly, if she couldn't get what she wanted by manipulating people, she would have to go through more drastic measures.

_**Sakura**_

She sighed clutching onto the phone. Damn that Eriol, always trying to make everything right. She felt like throwing the phone out of anger but knew it wouldn't help. She sighed, it's not like she would be able to avoid him the whole time anyways, might as well get it over with.

Eriol had invited all of them over to his house, his real house for dinner tomorrow. She shuddered at the thoughts of Syaoran; she didn't know how she'd be able to handle him. She silently hoped for the best, she wouldn't be able to handle anymore pain. She shut her eyes tightly, somehow she knew tomorrow was going to be horrible. Deep inside her she knew something was going to go terribly wrong and when they realized it, it would be too late.

She shook those thoughts aside and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_**Eriol**_

He sighed; this was the second call he had. First one with Tomoyo, and than with Sakura. Tomoyo had told him to have them all together, get their problems cleared and that she would handle the rest. A noise erupted from outside and Eriol quickly rushed out. He looked around and noticed Chiharu, "How much did you hear?" he asked her trying to stay calm.


	18. Chapter 18!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay…second last chappie! Seriously…lol story ending really soon and than epilogue! Thanks so much for reading my story this far…and I hope you enjoy the ending._

_**Thanks: **donut, Rushi Star, theatreofwar, Tamara2187, and Lil Cherry Blossom Angel thanks a BUNCH for reviewing!_

_**Special Thanks: **Hmm…To all my reviewers! Its because of you guys I update so fast…lol hehehe enjoy the storieee! Also I seriously did write two endings…if you want mi to post them both up just say so…or if you'd rather mi just post up the original I will…thanks a bunch!_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

:--------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

The drive to Eriol's house seemed to end quickly. She looked towards the house where she had spent the beginning of her life. The four exited the car and headed towards the house. Sakura was the first at the door and knocked on the dark wood. The door opened revealing a butler that quickly ushered them inside.

Sakura admired her surroundings, it felt like it was just not too long ago that she was last here. Running was heard and they looked up the staircase and saw Chiharu bounding down the stairs towards them. "Saku!" she cried out while embracing her tightly. Sakura smiled and hug her friend, "Sorry for not noticing you at the airport." Chiharu just smiled, "It's alright I understand."

Sakura nodded her head. Someone cleared their throat causing them to look up the staircase again. At the top was Eriol in a business suit, he smiled sweetly and waved over to Syaoran. The two walked down together looking fabulous. Sakura stared at them, admiring the sight.

She looked down at herself feeling slightly ashamed, she was only in a light pink off shoulder dress. The smile on Eriol's face reassured her that she looked fine, and she placed a small smile on her lips. They all walked to the dining table together. "I propose a toast," Eriol said broadly while picking up a glass, "To family." Everyone followed his move, "To family."

They all took a place around the table. Sakura sat beside Eriol and Kenji. While Syaoran sat right in front of her. She tried her best to keep her gaze at the plate, but found it hard too keep her eyes off the handsome man in front of her.

They started their meals when the doorbell was heard. The maid quickly rushed towards the door and entered back into the dining room. "Sire, Miss. Mei Lin has come for dinner." Sakura dropped her fork at the news, but quickly composed herself and looked towards Eriol to see his reaction. Eriol had just smiled and told the maid to bring her in. Mei Lin came in a ruby dress that was made from the finest fabric.

She smirked and sat down beside Syaoran, pushing Chiharu over a seat. Chiharu growled but had kept her mouth shut. Dinner started again, and there wasn't as much chatter as before. Sakura not being able to handle the peace quickly excused herself and walked out towards the gardens. She saw that the sun had set and the moon shone beautifully above her.

She smiled and watched as the first star appeared, 'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. Please Kami-san I wish that I can finally fix the problems in my heart over Syaoran. And find the path that I must go.'

She opened her eyes and smiled at herself, she turned to head back inside when she felt a piece of cloth on her mouth. She tired to struggle but felt her eyes drooping.

_**Syaoran**_

After Sakura had left Mei Lin wouldn't stop glomping on him. Frustrated he tried to shake her off to no avail. He sighed and looked at his watch once more. It had been 20 minutes, shouldn't Sakura have returned by now? He turned towards Eriol to say something, and noticed the look of worry on Eriol's face. The maid from before quickly rushed in again, "Sire, there's someone on the phone for you. Says it's an emergency."

Eriol nodded at the lady, "Would you please excuse me," he said to the guests and quickly rushed out of his seat to go get the phone. He sighed running his hand through his hair, he looked towards his son, "How have you been Kenji?"

Kenji smiled a toothy grin and puffed up his chest, "I've been good! I've even been taking care of mommy!" he told his father proudly. Syaoran laughed, "That's good, how about we go to the gardens to find mommy?" Kenji thought for a second before nodding his head. Syaoran smiled and took the little boy's hand and led him out towards the gardens.

The three ladies watched him leave. Chiharu quickly placed her fork down and said softly, "I'm going to check on Eriol," she also got up and left the table. Kaori took this chance to glare at Mei Lin, "Why are you back?" she bit out bitterly. Mei Lin only laughed at her tone, "Why? Well I want my revenge, and seems that I'll have it sooner than I expected." Kaori continued her glare, "What are you talking about?"

Mei Lin smirked evilly, "Just be ready for a show."

_**Eriol**_

He placed the gold phone by his ear, "Hello?" he asked unsure. He could hear a woman clear her throat, "Eriol…" "Tomoyo did you find anything out?" Eriol asked her urgently. There was a pause before she answered, "They are going to kidnap her tonight." Eriol dropped the phone, but picked it up in time, "What! What do you mean they're going to kidnap her?" Tomoyo sighed, "I mean once she's alone someone's going to kidnap her. I heard Mei Lin hired three people."

Eriol froze, "Wait…so anytime she's alone." Tomoyo nodded her head, "Yep why Eriol?" "Like in the garden alone…" Eriol asked again. Tomoyo sighed, "Yes Eriol, like in the garden alone." "Shit!" Eriol cursed and ran out of the room. "Hello? Hello!" Tomoyo called through the phone confused. She heard someone pick up the phone, "Hey Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo paused before saying warily, "Chiharu…" Chiharu growled, but kept calm, "You better not hurt Sakura!" Tomoyo sighed, "I'm only trying to help her, I swear." Chiharu wanted to yell at her face, but decided to figure out what exactly was going on, "I know about your call with Eriol earlier. Why would you want this dinner? Did you know something was going to happen?"

Tomoyo sighed tiredly, "Sakura's going to get kidnapped, you should help her." Chiharu growled, "You knew all along didn't you!" Chiharu demanded, "That's why you wanted Eriol to have the dinner."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to explain when Chiharu cut her off, "I swear if Sakura's is missing, I'll hunt you down Tomoyo! Didn't you hurt her enough the first time!" Chiharu slammed the phone down and quickly rushed to the gardens, silently cursing herself for not going there sooner.

_**Syaoran**_

He held tightly onto his son's hand to make sure he didn't get lost in the vast gardens. They had walked around but neither of them saw Sakura. He felt a slight tug at his shirt and he looked down towards his son, "Yeah?" Syaoran asked softly.

Kenji was pointing to something; Syaoran quickly followed his hand and noticed a small ribbon. Syaoran picked it up gently; it was a soft pink colour, just like the dress Sakura was wearing. Syaoran froze in his spot; Sakura was wearing this ribbon when she was at the dinner.

His heart started pounding in his chest, scared for the worst. He turned around hoping to find his angel but instead saw miles of grass. "Sakura!" he yelled out scared for the worst. He heard noises behind him and turned around. He saw Eriol running towards him, "Where's Sakura?" Eriol asked slightly out of breath.

Syaoran shook his head and handed Eriol the ribbon. Eriol stared hard at the ribbon and dropped it, "Shit…" he cursed. Than they noticed Chiharu running towards them, "We're too late aren't we?" Eriol nodded his head looking up at the sky, "They have her."

_**Syaoran**_

He growled hearing that Tomoyo knew all along about Sakura. "How could you set us up like that!" Syaoran hollered at her. Tomoyo wavered at his gaze, but recomposed herself, "There wasn't anything I could do." Syaoran slammed his fist down, "Yeah there was, you could've told me. I would've been able to stop it!" Tomoyo laughed out bitterly, "Stop it? You can't even stop your own fucking engagement."

Syaoran glared at her, "What else are they going to do to her?" Eriol asked wisely changing the subject. Tomoyo looked at him, "All I know is that Ryu has her." Chiharu stood up, "God do you know where she is! Where Ryu is?" Tomoyo looked at them and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." Syaoran sighed, "What am I going to do now…" Eriol touched his shoulder gently, "Don't worry we'll find a way to get Sakura back."

The phone rang grabbing everyone's attention. Syaoran quickly got up and lunged for the phone, "Hello?" He could hear laughing on the other end, "Here's the deal Syaoran, get married to me in 1 week, and I'll make sure Sakura stays alive." Syaoran growled, "Why the hell do I have to listen to you?" The woman laughed, "Because I have your Cherry blossom with me right now, say hi to Syaoran, Sakura." He heard her whimpering but Mei Lin quickly started talking again, "Remember Syaoran, one week."

A click was heard and he knew she had hung up. "Shit," he cursed slamming the phone down. "What did she want?" Kaori asked voicing the question no one else had the guts to. Syaoran looked at her sadly, "She wants to get married in 1 weeks time, or she'll hurt her." Eriol looked at him and said in a calm manner, "I think we all need some sleep, to think this through."

Syaoran was about to argue but he noticed how everyone was basically half asleep and decided otherwise. He returned to his room and opened the door. It was dark inside but a shadow caught his attention, "Hello Syaoran," a sweet sugary voice said. Syaoran growled, "How'd you get here Mei Lin?" Mei Lin laughed, "Oh I have my ways."

_**Sakura**_

She tried to untie the bounds that were at her hands, but it was no use. Tears streaked through her makeup, she couldn't believe it Mei Lin was going to kill her. She looked up when she heard someone walking towards her. "Sakura…" a soft voice rang through. Sakura looked away, "What do you want Ryu?" Ryu chuckled, "Just you my little cherry blossom." Sakura spat in his hand, "I'm not yours." Ryu slapped her hard on the face, "You are in no position to argue." Sakura glared at him. Frustrated Ryu walked away. Sakura sat in the darkness sadly; she just hoped they would find her soon.

_**Eriol**_

When everyone exited the living room he quickly grabbed onto Tomoyo's arm, "I need to talk with you." Tomoyo nodded her head and sat back down, "What is it Eriol?" "You're lying, you know where Sakura is don't you?" Eriol asked questionably. Tomoyo nodded her head sadly, "Yeah I know where she is." Eriol stared into her eyes, "Than how come you won't tell me."

Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "Because than you're going to leave me for her, I wouldn't be able to live with that. I can't," she said her shoulders started shaking. "Please Moyo, I really need to find Sakura. Everyone's lives are at stake here. Sometimes you just can't be selfish." Tomoyo looked at him, tears falling down her milky white skin, "But that's who I am Eriol! I'm a selfish bitch. Please just give me this one thing, and I'll tell you, I promise." Eriol looked at her, "What? I'll do anything to save Sakura."

He didn't have to say anymore because Tomoyo placed her lips over top of his and wrapped her hands around him. Eriol understanding what she wanted pulled her closer, Eriol could taste the salt from her tears but continued, anything to save Sakura.

_**Syaoran**_

He quickly got his phone and called Takashi. "Hey…" Syaoran said sadly, "Have you found anything?" He could hear Takashi sighing from the other side, "Nothing yet, did something happen?" Syaoran cleared his throat, "They kidnapped Sakura. Mei Lin says I have to marry her by next week if I want Sakura to live."

Takashi could feel the inner battle in Syaoran, should he marry Mei Lin and save Sakura? Or find a way to save Sakura himself? "I'll continue searching Syaoran, and so I guess you're going to be coming home soon?" Syaoran sighed, "Me, Kay and Chiharu are flying back in the morning." Takashi sighed, "Alright I'll see you than then." Syaoran nodded, "Good luck," Takashi ended and hung up. Syaoran looked at the phone and phoned his mother, he would have to tell her the 'good news.'

_**Mei Lin**_

She smirked happily when she placed the phone down. The queen had just called her telling her that Syaoran had called and had insisted on an early wedding. Mei Lin faked surprised to the queen and happily agreed to it. Mei Lin laughed inside, everything was going as planned.

_**Tomoyo**_

She looked into those azure eyes and said softly, "I'll tell you where she is," and held onto him tighter. Eriol touched her hair gently, "Thank you." Tomoyo wanted to cry in his arms but held the tears in, she had got what she wanted, she pulled the covers up on her naked body, "No problem…" she said softly.

_**Sakura**_

She woke up groggily; she looked around at her surroundings. Everything was pitch black, she tried to move her hands but found that they were bounded together. Frustrated she stopped struggling and tried to focus on something. Realizing it was no use she decided to start screaming, someone was bound to hear her.

"Shut up you whore!" a loud piercing yell was heard. Sakura turned towards the voice, she noticed a door opened letting in some moonlight. Sakura watched as the woman slowly walked towards her, her crimson red eyes filled with hatred. "Mei Lin…" Sakura whispered softly. She noticed as the woman smirked, "Smart, finally realized it was me."

Sakura glared at her, "Why are you doing this to me?" Mei Lin laughed bitterly, "Because you're taking everything away from me! I was supposed to have Syaoran that night! But no you just couldn't handle that fact and decided to take matters into your own hands and took him for the night!" Sakura winced, "I didn't know…"

Mei Lin smacked her across the face, "You didn't know. Well ain't that just bittersweet. I swear I will get what I went there to get if it's the last thing I do!" Sakura stared at her sadly, "I thought we were friends…" Mei Lin laughed, "Friends? Friends with someone who never existed!" Sakura was confused, "What?" Mei Lin laughed again, "Didn't realize it did you? That was a fake name sweetheart. My original name is Mei Lin Li." Sakura sat there confused, "That means you're related…"

"To Syaoran, yes," Mei Lin told her, "Twice removed. And I will take back what belongs rightfully to my family!" Sakura held in her tears, not wanting to look weak, "I didn't know! You can't blame everything on me!" Mei Lin laughed, "I guess I can't. But trust me, I'll have Syaoran and you'll just have to sit here waiting for someone to finally find you. Ta ta!" Mei Lin walked out and closed the doors. Sakura was in the darkness again, she slowly wept, if only Syaoran was here to save her.


	19. Chapter 19!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Finally the last chapter…at least parts of it, I separated it in half because of the fact that the end of this chapter gives the ending…so yep…I'll give my original ending next post…and if you guys like I'll post my alternate ending also. Personally I like the 2ed ending better, but that's because …I like the outcome. But my original ending is what I thought out when I first wrote this story…so just please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **zeddy222, donue, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, VcChick, Ksara, Hex, and FairyMage…and actually about the Kenji thing…he never did find out…you were the only person to notice…lol when I first wrote it and than re read it, it turned out too late to add in…sorrrie lol and that's a good idea I should get a beta reader. And Kenji was born a few months after Sakura was in the accident two years ago…thanks for reviewing!_

_**Extra: **Sorrie for the EXTREMELY short chapter buhh its because the other half is critical to the ending…so yea lmao I'll update ASAP!_

_**Chapter Nineteen (Half)**_

:----------------------------------------------------:

_**Syaoran**_

He looked up at the aisle. He couldn't believe he was here, at his own wedding. He shifted his weight uneasily; it felt like the whole world was watching his marriage. Takashi was behind him smiling sadly, they hadn't been able to track down anything on Mei Lin. He looked around the chapel and noticed that he barely knew anyone here. The wedding march started and he looked behind him, and walking down the aisle was Mei Lin.

Her gown was the traditional white, even though there was barely anytime to plan the wedding the dress still looked magnificent. Syaoran shut his eyes, not wanting to believe what was happening. Before he knew it Mei Lin was right by his side and the priest smiled broadly at the two. When he noticed the King's frown his smile faltered.

The vows began at what seemed like a dreadfully slow pace to Syaoran.

_**Eriol**_

He held onto the girl in his arms tightly, "We're almost there," he whispered to her. The girl raised her head, her emerald eyes shining with hope, "We won't be too late right?" Eriol held onto her tightly, "I surely hope not." The woman shut her eyes, "Please Kami-san, let us make it in time."

_**Flashback**_

_Tomoyo had told him that Sakura was sent to a warehouse in England. So the day after Syaoran left Eriol quickly flew to England to look for Sakura. For three days and nights the two searched many different warehouses looking for the woman. "Why don't you know which one it is?" Eriol demanded of Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "They didn't trust me enough with that information, and I'm sorry Eriol." _

_Eriol looked away, "No I should be saying sorry, the stress is just getting to me." Tomoyo nodded her head, "We only have 3 days left." Eriol nodded, "We have to keep searching than." Tomoyo touched her shoulder gently, "I'll try calling Mei Lin again. She might slip something to me." Eriol nodded his head, "Okay I'll go search around some more."_

_**Two days later**_

"_Ugh! Why can't I find you Sakura!" Eriol hollered out into the air. "Eriol!" he heard Tomoyo scream. Eriol turned towards her, "What is it Moyo." Tomoyo stopped to catch her breath, "Mei Lin told me it's around this area. And there are only two warehouses we didn't look at yet." Eriol smiled, "Thanks Moyo."_

_Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "No problem." Eriol quickly rushed back towards his car and drove towards the nearest warehouse. The first one they found nothing. The other was at the other side of town, so it took them a day to reach._

_**Early Today**_

_Eriol walked quickly towards the entrance, "You wait out here," he whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head, he was about to enter when she grabbed his arm gently, "Please make it out safely." Eriol nodded his head and looked towards the entrance again. He took a deep breath and entered the warehouse._

_Once inside everything was pitch black Eriol looked around, making as little noise as possible. He accidentally kicked something making a loud clink. The lights suddenly turned on from all directions, Eriol was like a deer stuck in headlights. He had no where to go. _

_From out of no where Ryu walked closer to him, "Tsk tsk, trying to save the cherry blossom when you can't even save yourself." Eriol growled at him, "Let her go!" he said through gritted teeth. Ryu laughed at him and raised his hand and that was when Eriol noticed a gun._

"_And how do you intend to stop me?" Ryu asked mockingly. He was about to shoot the gun when a scream was heard, "Please don't Ryu!" The two men turned towards the voice and saw Sakura tied up to a chair tears flowing down her face. She looked remarkably pale and skinny. She looked like she was so tired, and just yelling that was draining all her energy. "Please, don't kill him," Sakura pleaded again._

_Ryu laughed a bitter cold laugh, "Too late Saku," he pointed his gun again, "his man has to die." From out of nowhere Tomoyo runs and uses a metal bar to wack Ryu on the head. Blood started pouring out from the spot and Tomoyo quickly lets go of the object. Eriol was the first to exit his trance and quickly ran towards Sakura and untied the strings that were binding her. "Wake up!" he pleaded at the woman in front of him. Sakura opened her eyes, "You're still alive!" she cried while wrapping her arms around him._

_In the distance Tomoyo watched with sadness, "We have to hurry if we want to make it to the wedding," she informed the two. Sakura looked up confused, "Wedding?" Tomoyo nodded, "Syaoran and Mei Lin are to be wedded today." Sakura fainted on the spot and Eriol had to bring her to the car where they drove off to their private jet._

_**End of Flashback**_

He looked at the bundle in his arms sadly; she kept drifting in and out of conscience. Tomoyo was currently on the phone dialling the authorities. "How much longer?" Eriol asked uneasily. Tomoyo sighed, "About five more minutes. Hurry and wake her up." Eriol nodded and woke up the bundle in his arms.

_**Syaoran**_

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through thick and through thin, through happiness and in sadness?" the priest asked Mei Lin. Mei Lin smiled, "I do." "And do you," the priest continued, "Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and through thin, through happiness and in sadness?" Syaoran sighed, "I do," he said softly that barely anyone heard.

He barely heard what the priest said next until the part, "Please speak now or forever hold your peace." He was about to continue again when the doors barged open, "the wedding must stop!" Everyone in the chapel turned towards the door. There stood a woman with a long black trench coat with long ebony hair. Eriol with a dirty white shirt and jeans, and Sakura in a soft yellow dress that had many stains on it. "Sakura!" Syaoran gasped and was going to run towards her but Takashi held her back.

He noticed how Sakura had to hold onto Eriol to move, she looked so weak. She looked liked she could die right than and there. "The wedding can not continue," Sakura said slowly gasping for each breath. He noticed as his mother stood up, "And why not?" "Because that woman is a fraud!" Sakura yelled pointing towards Mei Lin.

"Security," the queen called on but Syaoran used his hand to stop them. "What proof do you have?" he asked professionally. Behind them a man walked up and handed a suitcase to Eriol. Eriol nodded to the man and took some documents out, "This talks all about Mei Lin's old life." Mei Lin growled, they were ruining everything. She smirked and took out a black object, "How about this, no one moves, and maybe you'll all live."

From all around them men came and guns were pointed at all the guests. Mei Lin turned towards the priest, "Continue the ceremony damn it!" Mei Lin demanded. The priest was shaking furiously and fell down on the floor with a plop. Than out of no where Eriol said in a cold bitter voice, "That's where you're wrong Mei Lin, we already called the authorities on you. You'll never make it out of here alive." She noticed as all her men dropped down on the floor.

She glared at Eriol, "Well than, the little cherry blossom won't make it out of this alive." She raised her gun one last time, and a bullet pierced through the air.


	20. Ending One!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Alright this is the end, once again I want to thank you all so much for reading my storie you don't understand how much it means to me. Well everyone take care and read my new storie if ya likes!_

_**Thanks: **theatreofwar (sorrie I have no idea wut ur review was…), Rushi Star, Tamara2187, AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN (sorrie I think Hotohori deserves Miaka more than Taka/ Tamahome does…), FairyMage, and faraa thanks for reviewing… here's the first ending._

_**Dedication: **Thanks to all those people who gave me confidence to finish the storie this is for all you guys! And I'm actually writing it slowly, because out of everything I always like stories that have a full ending…like if the ending suks it ruins the whole storie for mi…so I'd hate it if because of the ending you start to hate the storie too…hehe _

_**Chapter Nineteen (2ed Half)**_

_**:--------------------------------:**_

_**Yue**_

He touched the shoulder of a woman's gently, "There wasn't anything you could've done." The woman shook her head, "It was my entire fault Yue. If the shot had hit me he wouldn't be lying here half dead." Yue held onto the woman tightly, "Shh, don't think like that, he wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Sakura shut her eyes, endless amount of tears falling down her delicate face.

She held onto the hand of her son's tightly, "Please Kami-san please let him be okay." Yue quickly left the room, seeing that she needed some space. Months had past since the incident, and Sakura never left the hospital.

_**Sakura**_

She walked out in the gardens slowly; everything was all a blur to her. "You should get some rest," a gentle voice behind her said. Sakura turned around and came face to face with Eriol, "I can't sleep knowing he's lying there in bed because of me." Eriol looked at the woman sadly, "It wasn't your fault." Sakura shook her head, "Yes it is! Syaoran risked his life, and it was because of me!" Eriol embraced the hysterical woman, "Sakura, you have to get a hold of yourself, for Kenji." Sakura looked into his eyes and knew that he was right.

"For Kenji…" she said softly while shutting her eyelids. Eriol nodded his head and slowly walked away. Sakura didn't move from her spot, thinking of everything. Everyone had moved to Hong Kong to look after Sakura. But after a few months many people had lost hope.

Sakura sat beside his bed touching his hand gently, "Hey Syaoran. Kenji started his training to become King. You should see him, he looks so cute in his little prince outfit," tears continued to flow down her cheeks, "Please wake up," she said squeezing his hand tightly. A soft knock was heard on the door and Sakura turned her head and saw the queen standing there smiling sadly. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, "Your highness," she said while bowing. Yelan shook her off and stood beside her, "Your body is weakening," she said softly. Sakura shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I just want Syaoran back."

Yelan touched Sakura's shoulder gently, "No matter how long you stand here, Syaoran is going to have to wake up on his own time." Sakura looked up at the woman, "I know. But I can't help but feel helpless. I can't just watch him die!" The queen looked away, "We can't change the future my child." Sakura looked up at the woman tears flowing down her face, "I want to at least be with him at his death. Are you going to take that away from me too?"

Yelan winced at her tone, "I deserved that didn't I?" Sakura looked away, "I'm sorry," she apologized for her harsh words. Yelan smiled sadly, "No I should be the one saying sorry. I broke you two apart to what I thought was a better candidate. Turns out she was worst though." Sakura laughed, Mei Lin had indeed decided them all, in truth all she did was change her last name when she came to the brothel.

"I need some air," Sakura said and quickly stood up to leave. "Wait," Yelan called out making her stop in her spot, "Will you forgive me? I realize now that you truly love my son, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have distinguished you because of your past. It wasn't your fault you were forced there." Sakura turned around and nodded her head, and than walked away again. The queen watched as the woman walked away. She turned back towards her son and touched his face softly, "Wake up soon, I don't know how much longer she will be able to handle this.

Ever single day Sakura would go back to the hospital to visit Syaoran. She would stay there the entire day, not caring what anyone said. She looked at the man in front of her sadly, the doctors had told her the chances of him waking up were 1 to 10 and even if he were to wake up his chances of surviving was very slim.

She grasped onto his hand tighter, even if he couldn't live any longer she wanted to be with him as much as she could while he was still here. "Well, the trial was today sweetheart. Mei Lin has a life sentence along with Ryu. Tomoyo testified against them, you should have been there."

_**Flashback**_

_Tomoyo cleared her breath while standing at the podium, "I admit I was part of their plans in the beginning. I even helped them try and kill Sakura around 3 years ago." The judge looked at her, "How so?" Tomoyo explained how she had seduced Syaoran and how that Sakura had ran away, "Afterwards I knew she was headed towards England so we already had Mei Lin there. And than Sakura took the cab that day, Mei Lin was driving; the whole thing wasn't an accident." Sakura was so shocked at the news and a flashback came back to her, those crimson red eyes._

_Tomoyo cleared her throat again, "After I figured that Sakura was dead we all left to Paris. I guess paradise doesn't last that long because Ryu grew tired of me and went for Mei Lin. I realized that all of this was never worth it, so I headed back to Tomoeda. Afterwards I heard in the news that Sakura had been found and I immediately faxed something to Eriol arranging a meeting. Afterwards I knew they were up to something big, so I contacted Mei Lin and told her I would help her."_

_Tomoyo took a deep breath before continuing, "I helped them set up a place for them to kidnap her, I was hoping that they wouldn't leave Sakura alone, but it turned out Sakura left in the gardens and was kidnapped anyways. Afterwards I knew I had to help them, so I contacted Mei Lin again convincing her that I just needed to contact Ryu so I could get the money. I knew that Ryu was going to be the one guarding Sakura so the whole thing worked out."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"You probably wouldn't have guessed that it was Mei Lin the first time would you?" Sakura laughed softly. She brushed the hair off his face, "Tomoyo has about two years in jail also. But since she testified against them, she may have an early leave." She walked towards the window, "It's almost been a year now Syaoran, why can't you wake up?"

She looked out at the endless sky, "Everyone's losing faith in you, and they're all heading back home." Sakura shut her eyes tightly, "Please wake up." She looked at his direction seeing no movement. She sighed and walked out of the room. Once she was gone his fingers twitched slightly, but than stopped again.

The next day was like any other day Sakura went to the hospital and sat down by his bed. Sakura smiled and sat down by him. "It's Kenji's birthday," she said looking at him, "Won't you wake up?" She felt his fingers move and Sakura screamed for the doctors to come. They shoved her aside and began checking up on him. When the doctors came out, one of them touched her arm slightly, "We need to talk first."

Sakura took another glance at Syaoran to make sure he was okay and followed the doctor out.

_**Syaoran**_

He looked at the pure white room. Everything was blurry to him, and pain winced through him every time he moved. He watched as the doctor took Sakura aside to take. He felt too tired to wait for her to come back, and went back to sleep.

When he awoke he noticed that everyone was with him. "Syao, you scared us you know," Sakura said while holding tightly onto his hand. Syaoran smiled charmingly, "I'll never scare you guys again."

_**Epilogue**_

:--------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Everyone was dressed all in black. Sakura looked down at the casket and smiled a huge smile, "Thank you," she said and threw a single rose on it and walked away holding her now four year old son's hand. She had promised him she wouldn't cry and she had intended to keep that promise.

She felt someone touch her shoulder, she turned around and smiled broadly at Eriol, "He died happily you know," Sakura told the man. Eriol nodded, "I know." "No regrets," Sakura continued. Eriol sighed, "You?" Sakura looked down at the wedding band on her hand, "No regrets."

_**Flashback**_

:--------------------------------:

"_You're finally home Syao," Sakura said while holding onto his arm. Syaoran turned to her and grabbed onto her shoulders "Is there something you aren't telling me." Sakura looked away, tears flowing down her cheeks, "The doctors told me you won't live over a month." Syaoran froze in his spot, "O god."_

_Sakura looked back to the man she loved and ran down the hallways not able to face him. Syaoran stood frozen to his spot unsure of what to do._

_**Next Day**_

_Sakura tried her best to avoid Syaoran. But at dinner he had cornered her to a wall, "God Sakura, can't we talk?" Sakura looked at him, "I can't face you. I don't want to see you die." Syaoran touched her cheek and tilted her chin up, "Shh, but wouldn't you want happy memories to remember me by?" Sakura looked at him and nodded her head, "Oh Syao I love you so much. But it hurts to know that you're going to leave me soon."_

"_Don't think like that Sakura, I'll always be with you in your heart," Syaoran held onto her tightly, he touched her left hand softly, "You still wear the ring." Sakura giggled, "Of course, it represents our love." Syaoran looked down at her, with a serious face that made Sakura want to giggle, "Do you only love me Sakura?" Sakura gasped, the question caught her by surprise, "Syaoran, you're the only love of my life."_

_He took both of her hands in his, "Than will you Sakura Kinomoto make me a happy man before I die. Will you marry me?" Sakura gasped at the question and leaped into his arms, "Of course."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"The wedding turned out great, don't you agree Eriol?" Sakura said while walking back slowly to the limo. Eriol nodded, "The doctors were wrong." Sakura nodded her head, "They told me he only had 1 month to live. But he lived for over a year." Eriol chuckled, "I guess he just couldn't leave you." Sakura nodded her head, "He never did leave me. He'll always be here in my heart."

Eriol smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." Sakura took a deep breath and smiled sweetly, "Why wouldn't I be?" Eriol watched as the woman of his dreams touched his shoulder gently, "Moyo loves you." Eriol nodded his head, "I know." Sakura looked at him, "What are you going to do?" "Nothing," he said bluntly. Sakura stood there shocked, "Why?" Eriol looked at her sadly, "Because I love someone else." He let go of her hand and walked off.

Sakura watched as he left, she shut her eyes tightly, she didn't know what she could do. "Sakura!" she heard a voice yell. Sakura turned and to face her two best friends. "Mia! Kay!" Sakura said while running towards them giving them each a big huge. "You alright sweetie?" Miaka asked while holding onto a baby girl, Hotohori had gotten her pregnant on their honeymoon.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay." Kaori smiled, "I knew our baby sister was strong." Sakura glared at Kaori cutely, "Baby sister?" Kaori laughed, "Yep, always our baby sister right Mia?" Miaka nodded her head, "Of course, you were always the baby of the group." Chiharu and Takashi walked towards them. Chiharu gave Sakura hug with great difficulty since she was pregnant now with twins. Sakura giggled, "I still get to be the God mommy right?"

Chiharu nodded, her brown curls bouncing, "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Takashi laughed, "Funny how we're all handling this okay." Sakura sighed, "Maybe it's because we all realized he'll always still be here, in our souls." Chiharu nodded, "Probably, how's Kenji holding up?" Sakura looked away sadly, "Pretty badly, after finding a father, he loses him." Chiharu hugged her friend in understanding, "Don't worry there are other fish in the sea!"

Sakura laughed at that comment, "I don't want any other." Kaori looked at her questionably, "Are you sure Sakura? I mean you still got half of your life ahead of you. There isn't a special someone? Say a blue haired man?" Sakura giggled, "I'm sure you guys. And this is a funeral! Stop trying to get the mourning woman to wed another!"

Takashi laughed, "The woman's right you know. What would the people think?" Sakura nodded her head, "Well I better get home now, Kenji needs me." They watched as their friend walked off towards a long stretch limo. "Think she'll listen to our advice about Eriol?" Kaori asked the group. Chiharu shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, but she better make a move soon if she is. Eriol's leaving tomorrow night." Miaka giggled, "Let's help them. You know? One last thing before we're all separated. I mean with Eriol we'll for sure know that she's happy."

_**Eriol**_

"Eriol we need you now!" Chiharu said panicked over the phone. "What is it Chi?" Eriol asked calmly. "Sakura…Sakura's hurt! It seems she isn't as fine as she seemed about Syaoran's death," Chiharu said while sobbing on the phone. Eriol stood there frozen, "Where's she now?" "S-s-she's at Cherry Blossom Park." Eriol quickly hung up and rushed out of the house.

Chiharu smiled happily when she heard the click, "Phase one complete!"

_**Sakura**_

She had left the house right after Kenji had gone to bed. She really needed some air to clear her mind. She felt horrible about his death, but she knew that he wouldn't have wanted her to mourn so she held it in. All the pain etched deep inside her. She wanted to scream it out so loud, but instead she just stood there staring as the cherry blossom petals surrounded her.

"Sakura!" she heard a voice yell out. She turned around and smiled as she noticed it was Eriol. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him while keeping the smile on her face. Eriol frowned, "You're not okay, are you?" he said while touching her cheek softly. Sakura shut her eyes tightly tears freely falling down her face, "How can I be? I loved him so much."

Eriol grabbed her into an embrace, "Shh, it's okay just let it all out." Sakura held onto him tightly, "Thanks for always being there Eriol." Eriol smiled charmingly, "No problem, I mean I promised father I'd always take care of you." Sakura giggled, "Otou-san, I miss him." Eriol nodded, "Me too, but we got over that, you'll get over Syaoran too."

Sakura nodded her head, "You're right," Sakura raised her head and gave Eriol a soft kiss on the cheek, "Promise you'll always be my onii-chen?" Eriol froze, that was all he was to her? An older brother, Eriol nodded his head numbly, "Always." Sakura smiled, "Let's go home now." Eriol slowly led her out of the park, but than stopped, "Why?"

Sakura looked at him confused, "What you mean Eriol?" "Why am I only a brother to you? I thought…I mean…you mean so much to me Sakura," Eriol said in a blur of words. Sakura placed her finger on his lip, hushing him, "I'm sorry Eriol, Syaoran died for me. He…he died to save my life; my life belongs to him now. I can't give it to any other. My body and heart belongs all to him."

Eriol stared at her seeing emotions mix in her eyes; he nodded in understanding, "What if I was the one to save you that day?" Sakura looked away, "Than maybe the outcome would've been different. But don't dwell on what could have Eriol; think about now, your future."

Eriol looked at her sadly; he had wanted his future with her, "I'm leaving soon," was all he said. Sakura nodded, "So I heard." Eriol looked deep into her eyes, "I don't intend on coming back." Sakura smiled at him, "Than I wish you luck, and I hope you can find someone who truly loves you back." Eriol looked at her sadly, "I'm not looking for anyone else, and you were right, I won't get the person I love because of what I've done" he walked off not even bothering to say goodbye.

Sakura let the words sink into her before walking off. She looked up towards the sky, "Am I doing the right thing Syaoran? Otou-san? Please give me a sign." A single cherry blossom fell in the palm of her hand; she could almost hear her otou-san's voice saying softly, "It'll be alright." Sakura smiled up to the sky and continued on her way home deciding to put the past behind her. She had everything she could ever want, her father, her son, her friends, and Syaoran forever in her heart.

_**The End!**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Prob not what you expected?...hehe sorrie I just kno that if Sakura was me and some guy risked his life for me cos he loved me with all his heart, and than DIED…I wudnt go with another man…that just wouldn't b nice…and I wudnt b able to live with that fact…so instead I got her to stay single…maybe not forever? I unno but…thanks for reading! _


	21. Ending Two!

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Alrite the alternate ending…as in what if it wasn't Syaoran who got shot….o0o0o0o0o! lol please enjoyyy!_

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, faraaa, Tamara2187, Sin.Of.Angels, hex, Lil Cherry Blossom, theatreofwar, Bobo Sugar Bugeta thanks for reviewing_

_**Extra: **Moonlight kiss is currently on hold…sorry! When I have time I'll repost it so you know that I'm writing again…so very sorrie!_

_**!Read! If you don't want to ruin the first ending for urself I suggest you NOT to read this ending…this ending was specially made for my friend who requested it end happily…so…um you've been warned. Thank you! But I hope you enjoy it and…please review and tell me which one you liked more.**_

_**Chapter Nineteen (2ed half)**_

_**:--------------------------------:**_

A loud scream was heard, and a plop landed on the floor. Sakura winced from being pushed towards the floor. She turned her head and noticed Eriol clutching onto his shoulder. Ignoring the pain she slowly pushed herself towards him, "Why'd you do it?" she asked him softly. Eriol grinned, "Because I told you I would never let you get hurt." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm not worth it Eriol."

Eriol touched her cheek with the bloody hand he was using to stop the blood, "You're worth it Sakura. I never knew what I had until you were gone. And my stubbornness stopped me from saying sorry. God Sakura for all the things I'm done, I'm sorry." She ignored the tears that fell from her face, she held onto Eriol tightly scared that if she let go he would leave her.

_**Yue**_

They were all in front of the emergency room waiting to see if Eriol was okay. Sakura laid her head on Kaori's shoulder, "He'll be alright, right?" Kaori held onto her friend, "He'll be fine, Eriol's a strong man, and I'm pretty sure it didn't hit anything vital."

Sakura nodded her head, _'Please Kami-san let Eriol live. I need to tell him how I feel,' _tears continued to fall as she stared at the doors hoping it would open. From a distance Syaoran watched Sakura, he turned away. He could tell she was worried, and he didn't know what to say for his actions anymore. He failed to protect her so many times, and it was because of him she was hurt. It was because of him Eriol was hurt. A soft hand touched his shoulder, he turned to see his friend, "Hey man it isn't your fault. You should go talk to her."

Syaoran nodded and slowly walked towards Sakura, "Hey…" he said softly. Sakura looked up teary-eyed from all the tears, "Hey…" she replied. "Can we talk?" Syaoran asked her his voice pleading. Sakura looked towards the door again thinking, she nodded her head and turned to Kaori, "If you hear anything tell me." Kaori nodded and let go of her friend. The two walked slowly towards the gardens in the hospital. They sat on a bench in silence.

"So…" Sakura said trying to start a conversation. Syaoran looked at her, "Do you still love me?" he asked her straight up. Sakura looked away, "I don't know anymore." Syaoran nodded, "Because of Eriol?" "He was my first love," Sakura answered softly, "It's not something I can easily forget."

Syaoran touched her hand gently, "Whoever you choose I'll support your decision." Sakura smiled a small smile, "Thank you Syaoran, I'll never forget the time we spent together." Syaoran smiled sadly, "I think we should head back." Sakura nodded and they both walked back to the others.

Everyone was crowded around the doors, Sakura quickly started to run wanting to know what was happening. Yue walked out with a large smile on his face, "He's going to be alright, the bullet didn't hit anything vital, he'll be awake later tonight."

Everyone sighed grateful that he was alright. Yue looked towards Sakura, "Only family members are allowed to see him." Sakura smiled and slowly followed the nurses that were pushing his bed into a room. Yue turned to walk away when Syaoran stopped him, "How's Kenji?" Yue smiled softly, "He's at a babysitter's, you may pick him up if you like." Syaoran nodded and looked at his mother, "You want to go see your grandson?" Yelan nodded, "I'm so sorry Syaoran." Syaoran just ignored her and walked towards the limo that was waiting for him.

_**Eriol**_

Sakura watched as he slept peacefully. She smiled softly glad that he was okay, brushing the hairs off his face softly she thought of all the times they spent together.

_**Flashback**_

_­:--------------------------------:_

"_Eli!" Sakura screamed running around the garden. She continued to run through the rose bushes when she tripped and a thorn pierced her skin. "Waaaaa!" she cried in pain. A 12 year old Eriol came running out his hair blowing in the wind, "Kura!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him teary-eyed, "I have a boo boo." Eriol laughed, "Aww, it's okay Kura I'll kiss it better."_

_Sakura laughed as he bent down to kiss her knee. When Eriol looked back up at her he noticed she was blushing intensely. "Arigatou," she said softly. Eriol looked at her with worried eyes, "Does it still hurt?" Sakura shook her head still blushing. Eriol touched her shoulder, "That's good, because you're it!" Eriol ran off laughing as Sakura growled, "I'll get you Eli!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

:--------------------------------:

She held onto Eriol's hand and smiled down at his serene face, "At least you're okay," she said softly and slowly closed her eyes for sleep to take over her.

Eriol opened his eyes and looked down and saw a head of auburn hair. Immediately one woman came to his mind, "Sakura…" he mumbled softly. The woman slowly stirred at looked at him smiling, "You're awake." Eriol nodded, "So I am." Suddenly she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, "You had me so scared, and never ever do that again!"

Eriol chuckled, "You were scared? You know nothing could every hurt me. And plus I have to protect my little sister." Sakura smacked him on the arm, "Nothing could ever hurt you? You could have died," Sakura exclaimed and than looked away, "And just a little sister?" Eriol looked at her, "A little sister…" he said drifting off. Sakura nodded her head, "Promise you'll always be there for me," she said holing her pinkie out.

Eriol hooked his pinkie with hers, "Pinkie promise." Sakura smiled, "I think I'm going to go back to Tomoeda." Eriol nodded, "What about Kenji?" Sakura sighed, "Well since as Yelan knows about the future King, he has to stay in Hong Kong." Eriol looked at her questionably, "Aren't you going to stay than? With Syaoran and your son." Sakura shook her head, "I need some time alone."

Eriol touched her shoulder gently, "Want to talk about it." Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm fine, really. I just, I can't stay with Syaoran right now, our relationship I… don't know where we are, and what we are. I can't trust him anymore and I don't know I just need time." Eriol nodded, "Are you planning to come back to Hong Kong?" Sakura shook her head again, "Not unless it's visiting Kenji." Eriol looked at her sadly, "What about him though? Will he be able to accept you leaving?" Sakura smiled sadly, "I think so, and he already loves Syaoran. He'll be fine, and I think daddy's going to stay with them."

Eriol stared at her, "Is there something you aren't telling me? Because if anyone hurts you I'm always here to protect you." Sakura held the tears in her eyes, "Like a brother would?" she asked sadly. Eriol nodded, "Like a brother would." Sakura smiled and walked towards the door, "I'm leaving tonight, please don't tell anyone. I'll call them once I'm gone. I really need this time alone."

Eriol nodded, "Take care." Sakura just nodded her head and walked out. He laid back down on his pure white bed hoping he had done the right thing.

_**Sakura**_

She looked out the airplane window and truly smiled, she knew deep inside this was the right thing. She couldn't return the love Syaoran had for her, not anymore her heart no longer belonged to him. Even though her heart ached not to leave, to go tell the world who she truly love she couldn't bare the thought of losing that person dear to her.

But that smile never left her face, she knew what she had to do.

_**Eriol**_

He stared up at the sky and watched as the star twinkled brightly, he ran his hand through his dark blue hair, he hoped Sakura would be safe.

_**Epilogue **_

:--------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

A few months had past and she lived happily in her old home. She had called her father right when she landed and told him where she was. Afterwards she called Syaoran and explained to him that she needed some time alone to gather her thoughts and that she would return in time to celebrate Kenji's birthday. Syaoran seemed sadden by the fact that she had just left but he respected her decision.

Eriol had also returned back to Tomoeda once he was healed but Sakura always made sure to avoid him. She didn't know how to act when she was with him, as a sister, as a friend, or as a lover? Deciding to just let fate go its path she lived life happily.

One day while she was walking through Penguin Park she smiled at the memories it held. The old woman that told her about her father was also there, almost like she was waiting for her. "That man isn't with you this time," she commented. Sakura nodded her head, "We're no longer together." The old woman pointed to her hand, "Than what's that ring for?"

Sakura looked down at her hand; it was the blue diamond crystal that Eriol had given her. That day when she went back in her old room she found it on the dresser, her heart had told her that day to take back the ring so she did. "From an old friend," Sakura said softly. The old woman laughed, "Just a friend?" Sakura looked off towards a distance, "I'm not sure what he is. I know I love him; I've loved him since I was young. But I don't know how he feels about me."

No one made a sound until the old woman cleared her throat. Sakura turned and smiled at her, "Yes?" The old woman smiled back, "Just follow your heart, and remember true love only comes around once. Don't sit there and let it go past, you never know until you try." With that the woman got up and left Sakura to think about her words.

Sakura continued to gaze down at the ring, her mind swirling wondering what to do. In the end she stood up and smiled brightly, she knew what to do.

_**Eriol**_

He stood by the doorway as he watched Yukito teach the girls to dance. Never in his life had he felt so hollow. Although he knew Sakura was just 20 minutes away he was never able to visit her. He was scared, scared of rejection. He shuddered at the though of her loving another man, but he knew it was his fault. He had his chance before and just ruined it. Slowly he walked out of the room mindlessly.

His feet stopped in front of a gold door. He gripped the knob and slowly turned it. Everything in the room was gone now except for the furniture. He walked towards the cherry wood desk that was nicely painted gold. He wiped the dust off feeling every inch of the desk. He smiled at the memories he had with the woman he truly loved. Noticing something missing he looked around, over and under every object.

After hours of trying to find the object and to no avail he gave up, maybe they just weren't meant to be. He laid on the bed ready for sleep to overcome him when he noticed the door opening. He got up and watched as an angel walked in. She had long bouncy auburn curls and the brightest emerald eyes. A soft smile on her lips, and her eyes seemed to twinkle brightly. She was wearing a long jean skirt and a pink t-shirt. Slowly she walked towards him clenching her hands in fear.

"Hey…" she said softly. "Kura…" Eriol said back watching as she moved towards him. Sakura smiled down at him, "How have you been?" Eriol watched as she sat down beside him, "Alright." Sakura nodded and shut her eyes tightly, "What went wrong with us?" Eriol looked at her confused, "What?"

Sakura took his hand in hers, "We had something Eriol, what happened? I need to know why you did all that. Why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me?" Eriol looked at her with sad eyes, "I didn't deserve you. I believed that you weren't good enough for me. I-I-I was jealous and when I lost you I realized what I had but my stubbornness didn't let me go and apologize. Instead I waited it out thinking you would come back begging for me. And than you were pregnant I knew that was a sign so I was so ready to tell you I wanted us to be together. But you lost the child, a-a-and I thought you had done it on purpose, I didn't know what to think Kura," he was crying now and didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

Sakura looked at him sadly, "Can't things go back to the way they were?" Eriol looked at her, "What?" Sakura smiled and shuffled closer to him, "Can't things go back to the way they were?" she repeated again. Eriol smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you serious?" Sakura nodded her head in his chest, "Yes Eriol, I love you so much and I can't lose you." Eriol held onto her tighter scared that it was all just a dream, "God Sakura I've loved you since the first day I met you." Sakura started crying and looked up at him and showed him the ring. A smile appeared on both their lips and they both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

_**Hong Kong **(too lazy to write really…so just…really quick this part)_

_The couple dated again, like they should've in the beginning. After a few more months past it was time for Sakura to return to Hong Kong to see everyone. "Are you nervous?" Eriol asked softly. Sakura nodded, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Eriol tightened his hold on her hand, "Don't worry I'm here for you." Sakura shook her head, "I have to see Syaoran by myself though." Eriol nodded in understanding, "Alright, and than we'll get everyone together to tell them."_

_**Fast-forward**_

"_Syaoran…" she said softly not daring to look into those amber orbs. "Sakura…" he said trying to touch her. Sakura just moved out of his grasp, "I'm engaged." Syaoran stood there shocked unsure of to do, to say. "What?" Sakura turned to look at him, "After I returned home me and Eriol got everything cleared, and now we're engaged."_

_Syaoran turned away, "Congratulations." Sakura nodded, "I'm so sorry Syaoran." Syaoran smiled at her, "No, I can tell that you're truly happy Saku. And if he's the man who makes you happy, than I guess I just have to learn to accept it." Sakura smiled, "Thank you." Syaoran sighed, "And Kenji?" Sakura looked at him, "You'll continue to take care of him, I mean he is the future King, and I think your mother would kill me if I stole him from her."_

_Syaoran chuckled, "That's true. Promise to visit though?" Sakura nodded her head happily, her auburn curls bouncing, "Of course! I mean we're still friends, and I love Kenji! What kind of mother would I be if I forgot about him?" Syaoran nodded his head, "Remember to send me an invitation." Sakura smiled, "Can do."_

_The wedding turned out fantastic and Sakura was never as happy as the day she walked down the aisle to her one true love. Every time she had the chance she would always look down at her hand admiring the ring, the ring that she had always kept._

_To all those wondering what happened to Tomoyo, she testified against Mei Lin and Ryu. She's now living in England and no one had seen her since. Mei Lin and Ryu are getting what they deserve in jail._

_Ryu turned out to have just been using the two woman, the whole time he was just in it for the riches. Mei Lin the past we revealed and that her father had been someone from court which was way Yelan admired her so. All Mei Lin did to hide her past was get a name change._

_Chiharu and Takashi finally got that child they had always wanted, actually they got twins, a boy and a girl. Weird thing is they always fight; maybe it's because of sibling rivalry? Or maybe they just learned it from their parents?_

_Miaka and Hotohori after their honeymoon were pregnant with a baby girl. Miaka was so happy that she wouldn't stop showing off to everyone. Amiboshi and Kaori hooked up and have been dating for one year now and getting quite serious!_

_Yelan accepted Sakura, and had even insisted that she marry Syaoran, well until she found out she was engaged. Syaoran is now teaching Kenji the ways to be a King. Kenji is happily living with his father although he misses his mother, but he's glad he has two fathers now. And Syaoran, he's a great King for his people._

_Fujitaka decided to do what he did before Sakura found him, taking care of his cherry blossoms parks all over the world. The old team from the brothel have all found a job in Sakura's now international business of selling flowers; Sakura had insisted that Eriol sell the brothel. And of course Eriol would do anything for his love._

_**Sakura and Eriol**_

Two figures laid under the moonlight gazing at the star filled sky above. "Eli," she mumbled softly. Eriol turned to her, "Yeah?" "I've never been happier in my life," she told him while cuddling closer to him. Eriol played with her soft silky hair, "Me either. You were wrong; I did get who I loved." Sakura giggled, "Well, I mean I didn't know the truth than." Eriol nodded tightening his hold on her. "Look a shooting star!" she cried when a star went zooming past.

Eriol looked up. "So what did you wish for?" she asked. "Nothing I have everything I want." Sakura giggled, "No come on you can tell me." "For a baby," he whispered huskily in her ear. Sakura blushed, "Ano…" she said softly. Eriol looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Sakura looked him straight in the eye, "I wished that when the baby's born it will be a healthy one."

Eriol stared at her, "Nani! You're pregnant!" Sakura nodded her head slowly afraid of how he might react. Eriol jumped up, "This is great!" he started dancing around. Sakura giggled at the sight of her husband dancing on their balcony. Sakura tugged on his shirt causing him to stop, she smiled at him, "I'm glad I chose you."

Eriol wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, "Me too, god I know I would've regretted my whole life if I had let you go." Sakura giggled, "Me too." Eriol smiled and kissed her head, "No regrets love?" Sakura nodded in his chest, "No regrets."


	22. Ending Three

_**:My Life:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Yay finally found time to write the ending that everyone wanted…an SnS and EnT lol. Guess I sorta spilled what's going to happen? With this ending I'm going to add one last twist since as…well it's hard to write a third ending without using the same idea as the first two. Like the first one was about the SnS relationship, second was about the SnE relationship the third one is gunna b about both SnS and EnT about with the twist! Lol (cos I don't know what to do to make the chapter long!) lol so enjoy!_

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

:------------------------------:

**_Wedding_**

The bullet pierced through the air. No one made a sound, everyone stood there in shock as a thud was heard. Sakura gasped ready for the impact, but realized it wasn't going to come. She looked downwards and mouthed out quietly, "Tomoyo." Everyone in the church grew in frenzy. The police quickly rushed towards Mei Lin and surrounded her. Syaoran rushed towards Sakura and embraced the sobbing girl tightly.

And Eriol, he slowly bent down and hugged the ebony haired girl close to his chest. "Why?" he asked her softly as he smoothed out the creases in her hair, "Doushite?" Tomoyo's eyes slowly fluttered opened, she smiled sadly, "Gomen Eriol-kun. I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything. I-I-I thought I was in love with the money, but when I left you I realized it was so much more than that. I was in love with you Eriol, and I took that for granted."

Tomoyo slowly turned her head towards Sakura as tears trailed out of those amethysts orbs. "I'm sorry for ruining your friendship, I'm sorry for killing your baby, I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me," she whispered out hoarsely. Sakura shook her head widely, "It doesn't matter anymore Moyo-chan. Please just make it…please make it…"

**_Hospital_**

Eriol paced around the hospital room, every second glancing at the door that read "operation." Sakura's head was placed on Syaoran's shoulder and his arm around her. Sakura had stopped crying a while ago, and now was sound asleep due to Syaoran's soothing voice. Who knew? Her one enemy would turn out to save her life, twice in one day. Once in the abandoned warehouse, and again at the church.

Syaoran looked down at her and kissed her forehead softly, he would never let her go again. His grip on her tightened when he glanced over at Eriol. That could've been her, kept running through his head. The person in the emergency room right now could've been Sakura and he thanked God it wasn't. No, she was safe in his arms, where she would forever be.

Hearing a loud rush of noise Sakura slowly stirred awake turning her head. Before she knew it a soft bundle jumped into her arms, "Okaa-san!" she heard Kenji's cute little voice. Sakura held onto her son tightly, "Oh Kenji, I missed you baby." Syaoran hugged the two, his family was finally altogether. Yelan and Fujitaka watched the couple in a distance, "Do you still forbidden their marriage?" he asked softly.

Yelan shook her head as the tears trailed down her face, "I'm such a bad mother." Fujitaka hugged the crying woman, "We all make our mistakes." Yelan nodded as the tears continued to fall, "I made that girl's life so horrible." Fujitaka shook his head, "Shh, maybe. But if it wasn't for you, I don't think they would be this close." And Fujitaka was right. Through all the trials the couple was placed through they finally realized something about each other.

It was that they couldn't live without the other. It was because of the other that they could be here today. Eriol stared at the two in jealousy, all his life he had searched for the same thing. In Sakura and than in Tomoyo. He clutched his fists tightly while looking back at the door, she was going to make it if it was the last thing he did. Tomoyo was going to make it alive.

The light to the operating room turned off and Yue walked out with a large grin on his face. "The bullet was taken out, and she's going to make it." Sakura looked over to Syaoran and embraced him tightly as the tears came all over again. Fujitaka and Yelan smiled and thanked Kami-san for helping this girl live. And Eriol he didn't care what any of the nurses said he quickly rushed inside the room to see her.

_**Eriol**_

He waited by the bedside for who knows how long for her to wake. Although she was okay Yue had told him he was unsure of how long it would take for her to wake up. Eriol had thanked his old friend and was now here sitting with the woman he loved. "Moyo," he said softly while fixing the creases in her hair, "Please wake up, we'll start all over. Me and you Moyo. We'll move back to the brothel and we'll finally be able to be together. Please wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered awake and crystal tears trailed down her cheeks, "Eriol, I love you." Eriol looked up, "Tomoyo." Tomoyo placed her hand up to make him shut up. "No, Eriol. I love you, and I would love to live with you." Eriol's mouth widened into a true smile and he embraced her tightly.

**_Epilogue _**

:---------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She sat in the living room staring at the painting above. "Otou-san," she said softly, "I'm going to finally get married to the one I love. Please bless us." The beat of high heals shoes caused her to turn around smiling softly, "Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled, she was in a soft purple gown that was specially made and was loose around the stomach. She was now two months pregnant. It had been three months since the incident and both couples had decided to take everything slowly.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol all returned back home to the brothel to finish some business. While Syaoran and Kenji stayed in Hong Kong for some "Royal" business to take care of before coming back to the brothel. Tomoyo giggled, "I can't believe he proposed to you like that." Sakura started giggling too, "It was pretty corny eh?" Tomoyo nodded and sat down on the dark blue couch, "I'm going to miss you once you're gone."

Sakura glared at Tomoyo, "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." The two girls started giggling again. "What's so funny?" a third voice asked behind them. Eriol was dressed in a dark blue suit. Tomoyo got up and ran into his arms, "Nothing, Sakura's just saying bye to her Otou-san." Eriol kissed his fiancé, "You mean our Otou-san." Tomoyo blushed but nodded. Sakura giggled at the couple, "Well Eriol proposed in a corny way too." "Hey I resent that!" Eriol argued.

Tomoyo shook her head, "I agree. I mean…107 real roses. And than one fake one and saying, 'When all these roses die, that will be the day I stop loving you. Tomoyo, I love you with all my heart. 108 roses means will you marry me. So will you Tomoyo give me the honor of being your husband?" Sakura started giggling as she watched the couple kiss. She stared down at her new engagement ring. It consisted of a pink cherry blossom in the middle with little green diamonds all around.

She stood up, she was wearing something less formal than the two. Her outfit was a light pink halter and a white mini skirt. "I think I'm going to go out for a walk."

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded and watched as she walked away. "How did Syaoran propose to her?" Eriol asked looking at his ebony haired beauty. Tomoyo looked at him, "You don't know?" Eriol sweatdropped, "I was busy that day." Tomoyo hit him lightly on the shoulder, "He flew over here on his jet on her birthday early in the morning. It was around 12 in the morning actually. He threw rocks on her window causing her to wake up. Which was very rude might I add…while continuing on she opened the window and there he stood beside a table with dinner and roses. Sakura of course wondered how he got there and guess what he said?"

Eriol looked at her, "And I think you're going to tell me?" Tomoyo giggled, "He told her that he simply asked his private driver to fly him over here. And they sat down had dinner and that's when he proposed to her…again." Eriol nodded, "They've been through a lot." "Yeah they have," Tomoyo agreed. "I think they'll finally be able to find true happiness," Eriol said softly hugging her closely to him. Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah, she deserves it."

_**Secrets **_

Sakura walked mindlessly and ended back at the park. She smiled at the memories of hers and Syaoran's first date here. She looked around expecting for that woman to return. And sure enough there she was walking slowly over towards Sakura. "How is it you always know when I'm here?" Sakura asked her while sitting on the swing. The old woman just smiled, "A sixth sense I suppose." Sakura nodded and looked up as the cherry blossoms fell all around her. "How are you and that man?" the old woman asked. Sakura's eye's brightened, "We're getting married in two months." The old woman smiled sadly, "I wish I could be happy for you."

Sakura looked over towards her, "What's wrong?" The old woman looked up, her blood red eyes flaring with sadness, "My daughter…" Sakura continued to watch the old woman but was interrupted by her father's booming voice, "Sakura! Mrs. Rae!" Sakura froze at her name, "Mrs. Rae…is your daughter Mei Lin Rae?" The old woman turned to face Sakura, "Well…yes and no. My daughter's name is Mei Lin. But she followed her father's name, Li." Fujitaka reached the two, "That's what I wanted to tell you Sakura. Mrs. Rae here is the mother of that girl." Sakura froze, the nice woman that had helped her through all her problems was the mother of the one that wanted her dead.

"What happened to you two?" Sakura asked. Mrs. Rae looked up towards the sky, "Her father, took her from me when she was just a child. I suppose for that she always resented me. And, I guess she wanted to help her father in a way I never could. Her father was emotionless. All he ever cared about was himself, I guess that's why my daughter became who she is." Sakura nodded in understanding, but didn't say a word.

_**Wedding**_

"My dress doesn't fit!" a voice screamed as sobs exited the woman. Sakura covered her ears, "Tomoyo! Calm down other people need to get ready too!" "Well this is my wedding!" Tomoyo screamed back. "And my wedding too!" Sakura screamed at the now 4 months pregnant woman. Tomoyo started bawling uncontrollably as everyone sweatdropped. Only Eriol could deal with her.

Two bridesmaids were wearing light pink dress for Sakura. And the other two were wearing lavender dresses for Tomoyo. Their dresses were sleeveless and slowly trailed down just touching the floor and had matching colour laced heals. Miaka was now also pregnant but only 2 months so it didn't show as much as Tomoyo. Kaori was also there for Sakura and was happily dating her new man, Amiboshi.

Chiharu and Rika were there as Tomoyo's bridesmaid. Chiharu had actually given birth to a 7 month star child (meaning it was an early birth) boy. Rika was there happy to be able to be with the whole gang again. Fujitaka was going to give Sakura and Tomoyo away because over the days of the preparation she had grown to become like a daughter to him.

Kenji was going to be the ring bearer while Syaoran's niece was going to be the flower girl. The two best men were, Takashi for Syaoran, and Yukito for Eriol. The groomsmen consisted of Amiboshi, Hotohori, and Yue. Syaoran was wearing the original black tux with his King's cape. While Eriol chose a dark blue tux.

Back at the room backstage with our two brides, Tomoyo was still crying. And Sakura was growing a huge headache. "Tomoyo stop crying or I will rip your gown in pieces!" Tomoyo's sobs grew louder due to the threats. Tomoyo's dress was a white wedding gown that was an off shoulder and custom made to fit the baby. It had fine lacing all around with little designs. Sakura's dress was a soft pink. It was a halter and slowly trailed down in interact designs that lasted forever. The designs were of a wolf howling at a moon with millions of cherry blossoms all around.

Both Sakura and Syaoran had agreed to go for the light pink due to the fact…Sakura was much less than innocent. Her vial was also different from Tomoyo's. Sakura's was a light pink and on top was a small crown that Yelan had given her.

Fujitaka stuck his head through the door, "Bridesmaids! Hurry up you guys are up!" The four girls started running around before Tomoyo's cries rushed them out. Sakura sat Tomoyo down. "Tomoyo you shall stop crying now unless you want to look horrible for your own wedding!" Tomoyo immediately hushed up. And looked up, her eyes all glossy. Sakura quickly fixed her friend's make up and they each took a side beside Fujitaka. They both walked slowly following the bridesmaids.

With all the vows said, the couples were finally able to get married.

_**Chiharu and Takashi**_

_The two had a daughter and named her Urara. Takashi worked alongside with the now King Syaoran. And became his great advisor. Chiharu continued to live with her husband in Hong Kong, but she would also visit Tomoeda. _

_**Miaka and Hotohori**_

_The two had two twin daughters and named them Yue and Momo. They had also decided to live together in England sometimes visiting Sakura in Hong Kong. And also sometimes returning to Tomoeda to visit Eriol with Kaori._

_**Kaori and Amiboshi**_

_Finally decided to get married two years after SnS. And are both living happily together in England._

_**Rika and Naoko**_

_With Chiharu gone the triple threat also went away. Eriol had also turned the brothel into a family restaurant where the two girls now work. _

_**Yukito and Yue**_

_Yue and Yukito both decided to move to Hong Kong. Yue continued to be a doctor there for the royal family. And Yukito still taught Sakura to dance so she wouldn't become chubby due to the two babies. _

_**Mei Lin and Ryu**_

_Both are spending most of their lives in jail. But when Sakura brought her mother to her she was surprised. And decided to change for a life of new._

_**Tomoyo and Eriol**_

_Eriol had decided to change the brothel into something more decent…like a family restaurant called Emerald Star, in honor of Sakura. Tomoyo had happily agreed since her and Sakura were now best of friends. They had given birth to a son and named him Ryo for Eriol's and Sakura's father._

_**Sakura and Syaoran **_

"_I can't believe it," Sakura said as she rubbed her belly gently. Syaoran grinned, "Finally a daughter!" Sakura giggled as she watched Kenji run around in their backyard. "What should we name her?" "How about…Mei Hua?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura smiled, "I like that name." Syaoran nodded, "We're going to be a family together." Tears trailed her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, "We've been through so much." Syaoran nodded and hug her close to him, "I'll never let you go again." Sakura smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "Now go get Kenji, Yelan wants us all for dinner." Syaoran chuckled and got his son. And now the future family of four head back to their…castle. _

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay…this is the third…and FINAL ending…I don't care anymore if you ask for another ending…because I won't be able to think of another one for this story…I hope you guys like it! Because I honestly made this ending because of you reviewers! Please review and tell me what you think! I thank everyone for supporting this story! THANK YOU! And also…sorry if the ending's bad…just I can't use the starry night time scene again (did that for second ending) and I can't use the ocean scene again (did that for first ending…) so I decided on more a family backyard thing…lmao haha…sorta stupid…but this is my story so it doesn't matter! Hehe lotsa love everyone…oh and I shall dedicate this chapter…to all my reviewers…I honestly DIDN'T place to make a third ending…but your reviews convinced mi…so this is for you guys!_


End file.
